A Million Ways
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: Every man can love a million women. But only a real man can love one woman a million ways.' And Nick was determined to show her just how much of a real man he was. NILEY!
1. Preface

1. Preface

Every day in Nick Gray's life was always the same. If you looked at it, it was boring. Even to him. He was a model agent. His job sounded pretty cool to every guy, but he had nothing much to do with the models. He helped them to find job's; that was it.

So when one certain new model entered his life, everything turned upside down. He knew it the second she walked into his office.

You know the saying 'Any man can love a million women. But only a real man can love one woman a million ways'? When she entered his office, Nick was determined to show her how much of a real man he was.


	2. A Day In The Life Of Nick Gray

A day in the life of Nick Gray

"I would like the usual please." Yeah, the usual. And just like every day, he got the same for breakfast: Bacon with crumbled eggs. He got up at six thirty, like always; he showered because he was paranoid enough to think he smelled bad in the morning. He drove to his office at around seven thirty and got there at eight. He ordered his breakfast at the cafeteria and he always ate it in his office.

The lady behind the counter smiled at him. Oh, how often had she given him the usual? She was a rather old lady and she knew Nick for a year now. He was pretty young, she didn't know. She guessed around 22, maybe even 25, but not older. He was always polite to her and quite the gentleman.

"Like always." She said and turned around to get his breakfast. Nick nodded. He didn't really like how his life had this routine where going to a party or a club never seemed to fit in. He was thankful that his friends didn't just leave him out like that. They always called to ask him if he was okay, or what he was doing. The lady soon came back with his breakfast.

"Here you go, honey. Have a nice day." Nick thanked her and walked over to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited patiently. He looked at his watch. Like always, it was now eight fifteen. He would not be too late, even if he had to take to stairs. The elevator came and Nick stepped into it, pushing the button for the third floor.

His company was a rather tall building. He was a quite good employee – at least that was what his boss always said. But his job wasn't really hard. It had to do with a lot of paper and phone calls. And maybe a little smartness which most of his clients were lacking off. But that's why this job even existed.

When the elevator reached the third floor Nick got out and walked to his office. It was pretty big actually. His secretary was outside his office, already waiting for him.

"Good morning Mr. Gray. I got your coffee." Nick smiled at her and grabbed his coffee. Linda – his secretary – wasn't exactly hard to look at and she flirted with him often, but Nick was just not interested. She was blonde and really tall – another model type and if she wanted Nick would get her a job, but that was beside the point – so totally not his type. He liked the ones that weren't really taller than him. And he loved brown hair. The eyes didn't really matter to him. What mattered more was if the girl was smart.

Now, he wasn't saying Linda was dumb. But she was dumb enough to not get his subtle rejections. She always tried again.

"Thank you Linda. Any mail for me?" She nodded.

"Yes, certainly Mr. Gray. And Ben wants to talk to you. He said something about a new client." Nick nodded, grabbed his mail that Linda handed him and walked into his office. Honestly, it didn't help Linda that she was about eight years older than Nick. Sometimes she scared Nick, when she flirted with him. And she talked weird sometimes. But that could also have something to do with her accent. She was from England.

Nick didn't think England was a weird country, but Linda made it seem weird. She always talked about how beautiful the country was and he knew himself. But she just… made it seem really weird. Nick looked at his mail. Nothing interesting. Just a few thank you letters from his clients because he got them another job. He threw the mail onto his table and took a sip of his coffee.

That's when Ben, his boss, entered the office. He smiled at Nick's punctuality and walked up to Nick's table.

"Good morning, Nick. How are you?" Nick smiled politely as he took another quick sip.

"Good morning Ben. Ah, you know the usual. How about you?" The usual, again. This term seemed to be marked in Nick's life. He used it pretty often.

"I'm pretty darn good. We got the newest client coming in tomorrow and you will help her." Nick nodded. Ben sat down opposite Nick. He handed him a folder.

"She is completely new to the businesses. She got discovered while shopping. Apparently she kind of modeled for her best friend out of fun and a so called 'model discoverer' well… discovered her. She accepted but only if she got the best agent. And that's where you come into action." Nick took the order and opened it. There was no picture of her, only the name and some other details. Ben continued.

"Well, the name's Miley Stewart, she is 22, just got out of college. She majored in English and was about to look for a job until they discovered her. She'll come by at nine tomorrow. Will you do her case?" Nick read through the sheet a little more. Then he nodded absentmindedly. He looked up at Ben.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Ben smiled at Nick.

"Thank you. Now, I believe you have a meeting in a few minutes, so I'll let you eat your breakfast and get ready." Nick nodded and Ben left his office. He had fifteen minutes left before his first meeting started. He quickly ate his breakfast and took a sip at his coffee now and then. After he finished he grabbed his calendar and looked at his appointments. He would have to postpone one meeting to an hour later, but lucky for him he was free at 10 a.m. He wrote the new meeting down and looked at his watch. Two minutes left. He closed the calendar and walked outside to Linda.

"Linda, could you please postpone my 9 o'clock meeting tomorrow to 10 a.m. and make sure I'm free at nine tomorrow? I've got a new client coming in at nine." Linda smiled at Nick and nodded.

"I will do just that for you." Nick nodded and shot her a small smile before he walked into meeting room number 10 to see a few people sitting there. He sat down next to Larry, a guy he considered a friend, and greeted him.

"Good morning to you too. I heard you got a new chick coming?" Larry was a year older than Nick. That made him 24, but he still acted like the jock that he was in High School. Nick heard a few stories from Larry's girlfriend Pamela. They got together in college but they went to the same High School as well.

"Yeah, I have." Larry nodded.

"How old is the girl?"

"Uhm, actually, she's a year younger than me." That surprised Larry. Usually Nick's clients were 26 and had at least a little bit of experience.

"Is she new to the business?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, funny story actually. I heard she got discovered at the mall, while shopping with her best friend. It's not really a common thing but she got lucky I guess." Larry chuckled.

"Discovered while shopping. Great story for the grandchildren to tell. Dude, that's really not common. That's more like really lucky." Nick nodded and chuckled himself. Yeah, that would be a great story to tell. But Nick had his doubts as well. Since this girl was completely new to the business and she had not expected to become a model, it would be hard for him to support her.

"What's she called?" Nick sighed.

"Miley Stewart. She majored in English. Another uncommon thing for a model. Usually, they start at the age of 18 which is right after High School. But Miley didn't even want to become a model. It's going to be hard to help her find a job if she's not working with me." Larry nodded. He never had inexperienced clients, but then again, Nick was way better than him even though he started working at the company one year ago.

"You're right. Oh, here comes my client. See ya at lunch?" Nick nodded and watched Larry walk away with his client. Right as Larry walked out, his client came in. Her name was Bunny and she was 26. She would flirt with Nick occasionally but again, he never flirted back. He was there for the business and not for the girls.

"Good morning, Nick." He greeted her back as she sat down. He wasn't formal with his clients because they weren't much older than him. And he always thought it sounded like he was old when they said Mr. to him.

"Let's get right down to business. A commercial company called. They were looking for a model to shoot a short clip. It's not a long clip, but the money you get out of it is very much worth it. I told them that I had just the perfect person for that commercial. They needed the well… they said the Playboy kind of girl. Now, I'm not saying that you are that kind of girl, but I'm saying that you could work there as well."

That was true. Bunny was first of all, the perfect name for the Playboy department. Her hair was bleach blonde and for sure not real. And Nick knew that Bunny did have a plastic surgery. Bunny blushed.

"Well, if you think it's good for me, then of course I'll do it." Nick nodded.

"Okay, if you have questions, I'll give you the number of the company. They want you there in two days, so better get ready." Bunny nodded.

"Thank you, Nick. You're like totally awesome." Nick smiled and let her hug him.

"I'll see you later." She left the room quickly.

Nick's whole morning went like that. He had a meeting after another. Finally, after about six meetings and a phone call with another client, he walked downstairs to meet Larry. They always ate lunch together. Or at least if their schedules would allow that. Yeah, Nick could definitely consider Larry a friend.

Nick waited at the exit of the building for Larry. And just like every day, Larry came stumbling down the stairs. He was pretty clumsy. Once Larry saw Nick, he smirked.

"Done and ready to go like every day. Ladies and Gentleman, Nick Gray." Larry took a bow while Nick chuckled. He shoved Larry as they walked out of the building. The usual banter between two friends.

"So, how'd it go with Bunny? I saw her walk in." Nick smiled big.

"She got a request for a commercial yesterday. Well, not her in particular, but the commercial company called and asked if I had any good 'material'. I knew it had to be Bunny as soon as they said they needed the Playboy kind of girl." Larry smirked.

"Oh, she's definitely the Playboy kind of girl." Nick hit Larry on the shoulder. They walked into their favorite diner. The woman working there smiled at them since they were at the diner every day. They sat down at their usual table and ordered the usual food.

"So, any news besides the new girl coming in tomorrow?" Nick shook his head.

"No, just one client called a meeting off because she was sick." Larry nodded and Nick and Larry seemed to think the same because right after they both said:

"The usual." They chuckled. The food came and they both started eating until Nick excused himself to go to the toilet.

"I'll be right back." Larry nodded and continued eating. Nick went to the bathroom and did what he had to do. When he walked he looked down. But when he did so, he bumped into someone. That someone screeched. He looked up quickly.

In front of him was a rather beautiful girl, looking down at herself. Only then did Nick notice the big coffee stain on her with dress. She glared at Nick.

"Thanks a lot. This dress is new!" Nick was too shocked to say something at first. The girl was more than 'rather beautiful'. He had to swallow one time before he snapped out of it. Guilt started to take over. Something that always happened when people were angry at him.

"I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." Just as Nick was about to dry the stain, the girl pushed his hand away.

"No, I can do that myself! Ugh, stupid coffee. I should drink less of it. Anyway, it's not your fault, I should have expected it. It always happens to me." Nick shook his head.

"No, I should have been looking." The girl glared at Nick again. She was obviously blaming Nick but didn't want to say it.

"Look here, Curly, if I say it's my fault then it is my fault. Don't make me change my mind and sue you!" Nick looked at her amused.

"And what would you sue me for?" The girl looked at him a little while longer until she just scoffed and turned around. Nick sighed.

"I'm sorry again." The girl waved a hand at him and stalked off, silently cursing. Nick chuckled and walked over to Larry. Larry was laughing when he saw the look on Nick's face. Nick shoved him again.

"Dude, that was not funny. That dress seemed expensive." Larry shrugged.

"Whatever, she seemed rich anyway." Nick shook his head.

"No, she seemed mad. Man, I'm an idiot." Larry laughed again.

"I figured that out way before you." Nick hit Larry and finished eating. After they paid they went back to the company to finish their work.

After a really usual and not stressing day, Nick arrived back home in his apartment. It was around five o'clock, again like always. He ordered a pizza and ate it after it arrived. At six o'clock he walked into his home office and did the paper work he had to do and at nine he finished. He changed into sweatpants and pulled his shirt off because he strictly slept without a shirt on.

He lay down in his bed and let the day replay like always. After lunch he had four other meetings. One of them lasted about an hour because they talked about the model ending her career. They figured one more shoot wouldn't hurt and then she could quiet because she was about 32.

After this hour long meeting his mother called to check on him, like every day and like every day she gave him a lecture about finally finding him a girl. He did have a few girlfriends, but they weren't really considered a 'keeper'. So he dumped them after they started wanting more than just kisses and some make out sessions.

Yeah, Nick did wait until he got married. He promised his mother and father when he was about 10 years old. He even wore a purity ring. But from the looks of it, he would stay a virgin until he died. But that didn't really bother him that much.

He told his mother off by saying that there weren't really much smart girls out there, or at least not the right one for him. His mother said he'd find her soon and Nick just agreed with her. After 30 minutes his mother finally hung up. Yeah, a usual day in Nick Gray's life. Except one unusual thing.

The girl in the diner. Yes, he still thought about her. He felt really guilty about ruining her new dress and he felt stupid for staring at her for so long. He just couldn't help it though. She was beyond beautiful. But the chances of meeting her again were pretty low, so he let it go and drifted off to the usual dreamless sleep.

You see, Nick Gray used the term usual pretty often. But that would change soon.


	3. And She Entered

And she entered

"And that is why you can't have your usual today, Mr. Nick." Nick sighed. So far, his day had been pretty shitty. He didn't get to shower because the water was cold. He was late because his alarm clock didn't go off and now his 'usual' wasn't available because apparently they forgot to order new bacon! Needless to say Nick was beyond pissed.

"Great. Uhm, I'll have nothing then." The nice lady wanted to recommend something else but Nick stalked off angrily. He was late anyway, so he didn't really have to for breakfast. He pushed the button for the elevator a few times. He looked at his watch. He was almost too late and taking the stairs would make him late definitely. It was 8:25. No way would he be early. He sighed as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He turned around angrily. Behind him was a small woman, looking at him shyly.

"Uhm, the elevator isn't working today. Technical difficulties." Nick sighed angrily before he brought himself to shoot a small fake smile at the girl and took off to the staircase.

When he reached the third floor he was not only panting slightly, but he was also late. He has never been late in his whole life and this stupid day was already bad enough. But when he saw Linda giving him an apologetic look he knew that she didn't have good news. He walked up to her.

"Uhm, the coffee machine wasn't working so…" Nick slammed his hand on the table. He never showed his emotions if he was angry but this day had driven him to the unexpected. Linda jumped out of her seat. Nick looked at her with desperate eyes.

"I'm sorry but this day's been so crappy so far. So far so bad. Any mail?" Linda shook her head. Nick was about to walk into his office when he heard her call his name. He turned around to see her sitting on her desk with her legs crossed in - what he assumed she thought - a sexy position.

"Do you need a massage?" Nick looked at her freaked out. This woman was eight years older than him and he wasn't even that good looking! Okay, he did get it quite often that some girls thought he was pretty hot but as far as he knew, Linda was engaged as well. He shook his head quickly.

"No, thank you. When Miss Stewart arrives, please send her in. I'll… I'll be waiting for her." Linda nodded. Nick walked into his office quickly. He sat down behind his desk and sighed deeply. Could this day get any worse?

He started looking through his papers, trying to figure out what to ask Stewart. He didn't know if she really wanted this job or if she just agreed to see how it would work out for her. He had to make this job look good.

Just as he was trying to put the papers back into a folder, someone knocked on his office door. But because he was so occupied with his papers he jumped. And his jump made his papers go flying everywhere around his desk.

"Crap." He knelt down and started gathering his things together.

"Come in!" He kept on collecting his papers. The door opened and closed and he saw long legs and high heels. He cursed again. The person – who he assumed was a girl; the new girl probably – giggled lightly.

Nick stood up from his kneeling position and put the file on his desk. He heard a gasp so he turned to the girl. And he had to gasp as well. In front of him was the girl from the diner yesterday. He looked down embarrassed. Did she come to curse him out? Or was it the new girl and yesterday was just a coincidence – an embarrassing one?

"A-are you Miley Stewart?" The girl looked him up and down before she nodded.

"Yes, I am. And you are Nick Gray?" Nick nodded. She seemed angry again. He leaned onto his desk awkwardly.

"Uhm, why don't you have a seat?" She nodded politely and walked over to the available chair. She sat down and looked up at Nick.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down yourself? I don't want to stare up. My neck's hurting already!" Nick chuckled and walked around his desk. He sat down and looked at his messed up files. He had to improvise.

"Okay, Miss Stewart. Or may I call you Miley?" She thought about it for a while.

"Call me Miley. But only because you're older than me." Nick tried to suppress a laugh. She was feisty.

"Well, then I'm honored. Okay, let's get to the business. I need to know if you really want this job." Miley sighed.

"If I didn't want it, why would I be here?" Nick shrugged.

"Well, maybe to see if you could like this job? I heard that you were just looking for a job and I assume it was a teacher job since you majored in English? So maybe you don't really like this job that much?" Miley sighed.

"Yeah, you caught me. When they first asked me to be a model I wanted to curse them out. I had million people tell me that I was ugly. And when this guy walked up to me and told me to become a model I thought they were trying to make fun of me. Well, I guess they weren't. I heard you were the best?" Nick blushed when he heard her assumption.

"I wouldn't say I'm the best. But I don't try to sleep with my clients like some other people here. Maybe I'm the best in this company, I don't know." Miley rolled her eyes.

"I can find someone else as well you know?" Nick looked at her and shook his head.

"No, don't. I will help you. But you have to want to do it as well."

"Again, if I didn't want it, why would I be here?" Nick sighed. She was probably still mad at him for spilling the coffee on her new dress. That's why she acted so… weird.

"Yeah, right. Uhm, so we have to go and take a few pictures of you. Then we'll send them to companies that are looking for a model and we'll see what happens." Miley nodded.

"When are we going to take the pictures? Because I have to go." Nick looked at her confused.

"Do what?" Miley blushed a little.

"Shopping?" Nick chuckled.

"Well, I have an idea. My photographing skills aren't the best but if you really want to go shopping, I'll just come with you and take pictures of you while you try on different kinds of stuff that you put together. That would make an even better impression on whoever gets to see the pictures because you picked out the clothes yourself. A model with fashion sense is always good." Miley thought about it.

Should she go shopping with a stranger who would take pictures of her while changing into different kinds of clothes?

Maybe he only wanted to take pictures for himself because he was a stalker? But Nick seemed pretty decent and not like the type of guy to do that so she nodded.

"Fine. Do your job. But don't disturb me, you hear me? When I'm at it, there's no way stopping me and that could be dangerous." Nick nodded. He looked at Miley a little bit while she typed something into her phone.

Probably to her best friend that she should come shopping too? Nick didn't know. He didn't want to know. The only thing he knew was that Miley was truly beautiful. Yeah, she had to be, because otherwise this guy who discovered her would have talked to her at all. But she was special to Nick.

He couldn't explain it, but she just was. After some time she looked up.

"Can we go? Demi's waiting." Nick nodded, though he had no idea who the hell Demi was. Maybe he was right and she did write her best friend? They walked to the door and Nick opened it for her. Miley smirked.

"Aren't you quite the gentleman?" Nick blushed and closed the door.

"Well, only for pretty ladies." Linda looked at them. At first she smiled at Nick, but when she saw Miley giggling because Nick said something to her, she glared. Miley turned to Nick.

"Well, since you're a model agent I guess that you have to open doors all the time." Nick shook his head.

"No, only for the ones who are younger than me and ones that I spilled coffee on." Miley laughed as they walked past Linda's desk. Nick turned to Linda.

"Could you please cancel my appointments up until around midday? I have some more work to do with Miley and that might take a while." Linda glared at Miley.

"What are you doing with her?" Nick sighed.

"We're going shopping. And I'm going to take pictures of her for the companies. Please just cancel them." Linda sighed annoyed and nodded. Nick thanked her and shot her a smile before he left with Miley.

When they turned the corner to walk to the elevator, Miley turned to Nick giggling silently.

"She was so jealous." Nick looked at Miley confused.

"Who was?"

"The girl at the front desk. Your secretary, forgot her name. She was so jealous!" Miley burst out laughing. Nick smiled amused. He thought her laugh was cute. It was loud but cute. And it is contagious as well. Nick had to chuckled himself after some time.

"If you say so. She flirts with me all the time." Miley giggled again.

"Oh, I bet. But wasn't that an engagement ring on her finger?" Nick nodded.

"I think she's been engaged for two or three months now. Maybe she still thinks she'd get a shot with me. I mean, I am adorable after all." Miley shook her head.

"You are cocky, you know that?" Nick nodded.

"But proud of it. Why do you have to go shopping anyway?" Miley glared at Nick.

"Well, thanks to someone I have to buy a new white dress!" Nick sighed ashamed and looked down.

"I'm sorry again. I was a little occupied with my work." Miley shrugged. She was silent from then on. She was still angry with him. His day didn't really get better.

At first he thought it would but when Miley gave him the silent treatment he knew he was far from forgiven for the dress. Just great, he thought. I'm not showered, I'm hungry, I'm tired and I was late; my files are all messed up and my new client probably hates me. There's nothing better than that.

After some time they reached the shop Miley was aiming for. Nick sighed and walked in with her. He hated shopping if he was completely honest. But he thought he could make it up to her by going shopping with her. There was not guarantee that she would forgive him, but it wasn't that big of a deal to him anyway.

"Okay, you get your camera. Start taking pictures. Maybe even while I'm picking out a few outfits." Nick nodded and took his camera. Miley started looking around for a few dresses. Nick snapped a few pictures until Miley turned to him.

"Okay, I'm ready. I'll try them on now." Nick nodded and followed Miley to the changing rooms. Just as Miley walked in, he heard a loud voice shouting Miley's name.

"Miles!!" Nick turned around and saw a black haired girl running up to him.

"Are you Nick Gray?" Nick nodded confused. The girl smiled and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Demi Monroe, Miley Stewarts best friend." Nick took her hand and shook it.

"Well, Nick Gray. As you know." Demi nodded.

"Where's Miley?" Nick pointed to a cabin.

"In there, trying on dresses."

"And you're here with her?" Nick nodded.

"I approve." Nick looked at her confused.

"Demi!!" Demi giggled.

"Chill, Miles. I'm kidding! But why are you here with her?" Nick looked at the cabin. He didn't see the curtains moving so he turned to Demi.

"I'm here because I still feel bad about the dress and I want to buy her at least two so she won't be mad at me anymore. And because of my job." Demi smiled at him. Nick looked at her pleadingly.

"Please don't tell her I came here with her because of what happened yesterday?" Demi smiled again.

"I won't. I'm glad that you care about her." Nick wanted to protest saying he just felt bad, but Miley walked out of the dressing room.

Nick turned to her. She was wearing a red dress and matching high heels. He stared her up and down, completely forgetting that he had to take pictures. But then Demi nudged him - he had to thank her later - and he snapped out of it. Miley looked at him doubtingly but tried to look like she was modeling when Nick took pictures of her.

"You look great. How much is the dress?" Miley looked at it.

"Eighty dollars; not that much, don't you think?" Nick nodded. Thank god, he thought.

"But the heels are worth 300." Nick looked at the shoes. They looked pretty normal to him. He sighed. This was going to be a lot of money he'd lose. But he had to do it.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you this dress and shoes plus another dress alright?" Miley smirked at him.

"You sure you want to do that?" Nick nodded. He knew he'd regret it sooner or later, but he still felt bad. Demi giggled.

"I said I approve. He's a keeper." Miley glared at Demi.

"He is my agent! Not my boyfriend! And definitely not a 'keeper'." Demi shook her head and looked at Nick apologetically. Nick looked down. Maybe it was more than a dress to her?

"I'm sorry Nick. She's not always like that. She just went to bed really late and she didn't have coffee this morning." Nick sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't either." Miley sighed annoyed.

"Well, anyway. You are so going to regret that you offered me to pay for my dress. Because I'm not buying this dress. Well, you aren't."

"What do you mean?" Miley giggled.

"The other dresses are still in there and I like those in there more. I'll be right back with the actual dress." She walked back in, but stuck her head out quickly.

"But I want the shoes." Then she was gone. Demi laughed.

"I'm sorry buddy. But that's how Miley rolls. The dress was special to Miley." Nick looked at Demi confused.

"Why?" Demi lowered her voice.

"It was the last thing she got from her mother before she died." Nick looked at Demi shocked. He turned around to meet Miley's red and puffy eyes. She glared at him.

"This is your entire fault!" She ran towards him. Nick wanted to do something, but then…

* * *

Nick shot up panting slightly. He slowly sat up and looked around. It was all just a dream. The bad day he had; it wasn't real. But it somewhat made him sad. Why? Because there was the chance that Miley wasn't the girl from the diner. But why would he dream something like that? It seemed crazy to him. He never had a dream like this before. He shook his head irritated.

And thinking back to his dream; if this dress was the last thing from her mother, he felt even guiltier. But why did he even want the girl to be Miley? Maybe because he thought she was beautiful? That could be it?

He sighed and let his head fall back onto his pillow. He slowly turned to the clock standing on the bedside table. He jumped up when he saw the red number telling him he was late.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" He ran and changed into his clothes for work. It was exactly how his dream started and that gave him a slight hope that maybe the girl from the diner indeed was Miley Stewart, his new client.

**It wasn't my best, so I'm sorry. And Miley and Nick haven't met yet, but in the next chapter maybe? Since it's the day she's starting a model career? Review!**


	4. A Little Rebel?

A little rebel?

Nick walked into the big building. His dream was still running through his head, constantly bugging him. He wasn't sure if that was a sign. Maybe he was going crazy? He sighed as he walked up to the lady at the cafeteria.

"Good morning, Martha, I'll take…"

"The usual, I know." She smiled at Nick and turned around, preparing his breakfast. Okay, so his dream wasn't coming true, because first of all, he could take his shower. He wasn't late to work and they had the usual breakfast for him. So his hope that his dream came true washed away.

He didn't even know that he was hoping it came true until this little hope he had faded away. Martha turned back to Nick and handed him his breakfast.

"Thank you Martha." She smiled at him. They said goodbye and Nick walked up to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited patiently. There was no rush. He was actually earlier than ever. That surprised him a little since he woke up way too late. But his shower fell short and the streets were free of cars surprisingly so he was early.

"Morning man." Nick turned around. Larry walked up to Nick and patted his shoulder in a friendly way. Nick smiled at Larry and turned back to the elevator.

"Morning Larry." Larry pushed the elevator button again. He wasn't really patient.

"So, how'd you day yesterday go?" Nick had to chuckle at his coming answer.

"The usual." Larry laughed.

"Except for the mess you made at Patty's." Nick blushed. He thought back to their lunch at their favorite diner. The girl had him thinking this morning and was in his dreams as well. That wasn't usual for Nick.

"Could we stop reminding me on how embarrassing that was?" Larry shook his head.

"It never gets old. Sorry man, but when I told Pamela about it, she had a laughing fit for about thirty minutes at least!" Nick glared at Larry as the elevator came.

"I still don't think it was that funny after all! Did you see how angry this girl looked?" Larry nodded. His face was serious all of a sudden.

"That's what makes it so funny." Then he burst out laughing again. Nick shakes his head. Finally the elevator came and both men stepped in.

"Why are you taking the elevator anyway? You office is in the first floor." Larry shrugs.

"I don't have a meeting until nine, so I thought I'd give you some company until your new chick comes." Nick sighed angrily.

"Could you stop calling every girl you see 'chick'?" Larry looked at Nick confused.

"Why? You've never really cared about that before?" Nick wasn't so sure himself. Was it because he still thought that Miley was the girl from Patty's? He was just crushing on that girl! But then again, he saw her for five minutes tops and he was smitten! He was such a wimp!

"I don't. I'm just saying it's disrespectful to women."

"It's not like they hear it!" Nick rolled his eyes at his friend. They reached the third floor. Linda smiled at Nick and handed him his coffee.

"Any mail?" Linda shook her head and shot Larry a friendly smile. Larry nodded at her and walked past the desk to Nick's office. Nick wanted to take after him when he heard Linda call his name. He stopped walking, but was too afraid to turn around just yet.

If his dream was in any way related to this day, he'd see Linda sitting on her desk. Slowly he turned around. She wasn't sitting on her desk. He let out a sigh of relieve.

"Uhm, yeah?" She smiled at him.

"Miss Stewart postponed her meeting from 9 to 9:30. Am I supposed to change everything now?" She sounded a little bit annoyed. Nick sighed.

"Uh, yeah, you do that. Did she say why she did?" Linda rolled her eyes.

"Because she needed to go shopping. Apparently she doesn't have anything to wear for today. She asked me not to tell you, but what kind of secretary would I be if I didn't?" She tried to sound sweet, but ended up sounding obnoxious and just… weird.

"Uhm, shopping is always good if you're a model. At least if you have a good fashion taste? Maybe you should go shopping as well. Come back at 9:20." He sounded harsher than he wanted too. It was because he was defending Miley again. He hadn't even met her and there he was, defending her! Linda looked at him a little shocked.

"Uh, fine, if that's what you want?" Nick nodded and walked into his office. He saw Linda leave her desk. He sighed as he walked up to his own. Larry was already sitting on one of the couches in Nick's office.

"Dude, I like your office more than mine, can we trade?" Nick shook his head.

"No, I like mine better as yours as well so you got bad luck." Larry scoffed and lay down on the couch. Nick sat down on his chair and thought back to his dream once again. It just wouldn't go away. Was it because the girl was so beautiful or because he was felt so guilty about the ruined dress that was supposedly from her mother before she died?

"Hey, what's got your panties in a twist?" Nick looked at Larry and sighed. He ran his hand over his face before he started telling Larry.

"I had this really weird dream last night…"

"It better not involve Pamela!" Nick shook his head.

"No, no! Why would it involve Pamela? Did you have a dream about her last night?" Nick smirked at Larry. Larry flushed a deep shade of red as he looked down.

"Yeah, so what? She's my girlfriend, I can dream about her. You can't." Nick chuckled.

"I didn't dream about your girlfriend. I dreamt about the girl from Patty's." Larry started laughing immediately.

"Seriously? You dream about a girl you spill coffee over? This is just… hilarious!" Larry continued laughing until her finally calmed down. Nick looked at him.

"Done? I kind of want to continue." Larry wiped his eyes because he had tears in them from laughing so hard. He then nodded and motioned Nick to continue. Nick told him everything. Larry listened intently, not laughing even once. That was uncommon for him, but Nick was thankful for that.

When he finished, Larry took a few moments to let it all sink in before he looked at Nick seriously.

"If this was all true, you girl is a little rebel." Nick looked at Larry.

"She's not my girl." Larry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, she's a little rebel."

"A little rebel?" Larry nodded.

"A little rebel." Nick shook his head.

"I personally don't think she is, but whatever." Larry started giggling.

"Yeah, that's because you like her. You think she's an angel. Nick and Miley sitting in a tree K-I-S-S…" But thankfully Linda walked in. Nick wanted to throw his shoe at Larry. Larry was pretty childish you could say.

Linda looked at Larry confused.

"What were you singing about?" Larry smirked.

"Nick and his dream slash reality lady." Linda looked at Nick confused.

"Should I get him?" Nick shook his head.

"You better not. It's safer for everybody." Linda nodded and shrugged. She then walked up to Nick. For Nick's liking, she swayed her hips way too much. She was engaged after all!

"I got mail for you!" She winked at Nick and leaned forward to hand him the mail. Of course, she was trying to show off her cleavage. If Nick didn't know any better, he'd think she planned this little scene. He shook his head and took the mail, thanking Linda.

"Well, have to go." Nick nodded, but then remembered something.

"Wait, didn't I tell you to go shopping?" Linda turned around to look at Nick. She nodded but looked confused.

"I thought you weren't serious?" Nick sighed.

"If you don't have to go, then don't. I was serious, but just… don't go shopping then." She nodded and walked out of the door again. When Larry heard the doors close he burst out laughing again.

"She was so flirting with you! 'Oh, I got mail for you'. Yeah right!" Larry snorted and laughed at his own imitation of Linda. Nick chuckled and shook his head. He looked at his mail and sighed as he threw it onto his desk.

"What's up?" Nick shook his head again.

"Nothing. One of my best friends is just getting married and I just got an invite." Larry looked at Nick confused.

"So?" Nick sighed, annoyed at himself.

"So? I didn't even know that he was getting married! If he is my best friend, then why is it that I didn't know he proposed?!" Larry looked at Nick sympathetically.

"You have to start having a private life. All you do is go to work, go home from work, and do some more work. And maybe, you squeeze in some work out time to do something for you body. By the way, you work out way too much! Do you have to bring a date?" Nick looked at the invite. It seemed like he had to.

"Yeah. Funny, where should I get a date from?" Larry was quiet for a while until he smiled.

"Well, ask out the girl from Patty's." Nick gave Larry a look.

"I won't ever see her again, so what's the big deal? I will go alone to that wedding and look like a loser. End of the story." Larry shook his head.

"Whatever; don't ask her out. But, let's make a deal… when's the wedding?" Nick looked back at the invite once again.

"It's in two months." Larry nodded.

"You have to get a date to that wedding. Make it your new goal or something." Nick nodded. Larry was totally right. He should have a new goal in his life. And maybe, this goal was to get a date to the wedding. How hard could it be to find a girl who was willing to go to a wedding with him?

"Okay, you're right. My new goal as of now is to get a date to the wedding." Larry nodded at him proudly before he smirked.

"Why not make this goal into a little dare?" Nick looked at Larry skeptically. Where was he going with this?

"I'm not sure if I like this?" Larry chuckled.

"It won't be that bad. Come on, be a little more outgoing!" Nick sighed and agreed.

"Fine, but if it is something too extreme or something…" Nick warned. Larry shook his head.

"Nothing extreme. Just to make it more fun or more of a challenge, actually." Nick nodded his head, interested suddenly.

"Okay, tell me then." Larry smirked again.

"Your date has to be the next girl that walks through your office door." Nick looked at Larry shocked.

"Even if it's Linda?" Larry thought about it for a while.

"Well, maybe except her, because that would be weird." Nick nodded. Then he thought back to his first appointment. Miley Stewart. Would she be the girl he would have to ask out on a date for the wedding? Probably. Was Larry doing this because of the dream Nick had the last night? A hundred percent.

"Okay, I'll do it. But you have to give me time to ask the girl. Maybe she'll play hard to get?" Larry smirked.

"You got until the wedding of course." Nick nodded. He felt stupid for even asking. If his goal was to get a date for the wedding, of course the deadline was the wedding itself. Nick caught Larry smirking to himself.

"Why are you smirking?" Larry looked at Nick innocently.

"I'm not smirking. You're just paranoid!" Nick shook his head.

"No, you were definitely smirking, why?" Larry shook his head.

"I'm not smirking!" Nick sighed and looked down at the invite. One of his best friends – John – was getting married to the girl he had been dating since High School. They got together by accident, actually. Nick still found it funny how they started going out.

John was football captain. Nick was quarterback. They had a pretty big game and it was raining. Melinda – the girl John was marrying – was a cheerleader and was of course at the game. John wanted to throw the football to a teammate but because of the rain he missed the teammate and hit Melinda in the head. He ran over to her immediately to apologize.

Melinda forgave him quickly. John helped her up and wanted to walk away, but then her remembered the football and walked over to Melinda. That's when he slipped and fell forward, onto Melinda, kissing her by accident. But after some time, they just continued making out on the floor until the coach had to pull them apart.

Nick had to laugh at that. Larry looked at him confused.

"What?" Nick shook his head.

"Just remembered back to High School, you know, they way John and Melinda got together." Larry nodded and laughed himself. Oh, how often had he heard the story? Larry was not only friends with Nick but also with his friends. The only difference was that Nick didn't really have a life outside of the company they worked at.

"Yeah. Oh, look at the time. It's almost half past nine!" Larry laughed after he realized that it rhymed. He looked through the glass next to the door, revealing Linda's desk, which Nick wasn't able to see. Larry had it all planned out as soon as he saw that Miley Stewart already arrived. She was waiting at Linda's desk.

"Yeah, it's really almost half past nine." Nick mumbled nervously. He was really anxious to meet Miley Stewart since he dreamt about her being the girl from Patty's. Larry noticed Nick's nervousness.

"Hey, are you nervous because she's almost here or because she has to be your date to the wedding?" Nick sighed and looked at Larry.

"You're not letting that go, are ya?" Larry shook his head. He wanted Nick to be happy and he knew that the girl outside of this office would make him happy. He just knew.

"Nope, no luck, bro." Nick sighed. He was already crushing way too hard on that diner girl. Maybe he should tell Larry to change the deal and say that he had to ask out the diner girl? But then again, like he said, he would probably never see her again, so what's the harm of asking out his new client?

"Fine, I'll ask her out." Although it even hurt him a little to say it, he knew it shouldn't and it made him realize how stupid he was. He always fell too hard for a girl and that way too quickly. And judging by the circumstances, he reminded himself that he would never see the diner girl again. Larry nodded and smirked again.

"Good boy. Now I must go! See you at lunch bro!" Nick nodded and waved at Larry as he opened the door wide. Nick looked outside to see if Miley had already arrived. He saw a figure at Linda's desk that looked really familiar to him. He wanted to go look, but checked to clock to see that Miley would knock on the door any minute now.

Nick knocked his knee on his desk, which made the mail go flying under his table. He knelt down to pick it up. Then one thing happened, that pretty much changed Nick's life. There was a knock at the door and he heard the door open after he told the person to come in.

He was still in search for all his mail when he caught a glimpse of the person's legs that just walked in. He gulped as he saw beautiful, really long legs standing at the door. He collected his mail and wanted to get up but knocked his head on the table. He cursed a little too loud, earning a light giggle from the person.

Nick moved out from under the table to get up. He stopped when he heard that giggle. It sounded so much like the giggle in his dream! Really slowly he got up to look at the person that just walked in. And then he just stared. Miley Stewart was in his office, looking really good and a lot like the girl from the diner.

Feeling self-conscious Miley looked down and blushed as her new agent stared at her. She mustered up the courage to speak.

"A-are you Nick Gray?" Nick was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard her talk. He nodded.

"Yeah, and you're Miley Stewart?" Miley nodded. She recognized him from the day before, but she wasn't angry at him anymore.

"Are you still mad about the coffee thing?" Nick sounded really guilty. Miley giggled again.

"No, it's fine. They cleaned it. It looks good again." Nick nodded.

"Nothing important or anything?" Miley shook her head.

"No, I just bought it. I liked it." Nick nodded and sighed relieved.

"Thank god." Miley giggled again. Nick then noticed that she was still standing at the door, so he motioned for her to sit down at the desk. She walked over and sat down and just like that, Nick's future changed.

When Nick saw that Miley was the girl from the diner, not only was he shocked, but also relieve washed over him. If he had to ask her out, he wouldn't even need the wedding to do so. He really wanted to ask her out. No one could imagine how thrilled Nick was.

**Okay, so they met! Finally! You probably all knew who the diner girl was.**

**I wrote this really at around midnight, so if there are any mistakes, so sorry! I'm working on the next chapter already, so it might not take too long! I Hope you enjoyed it and please… review, review, review!!!**


	5. Don't Be Insecure

Don't be insecure

Nick and Miley were just sitting there, saying nothing at all to each other. Miley was too shy so say anything. She's never thought of being a model and suddenly she was sitting in front of the best – or apparently – the best model agent in at least this company. She had no idea what to say.

Nick on the other hand was just captured by her beauty. He knew she was beautiful, but the longer he stared at her, the more beautiful she got. Of course she is beautiful you idiot, he thought. She is here for modeling after all! He sighed. That's when he finally snapped out of it and shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Uhm, so, you're here for modeling?" As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He wanted to slap his forehead really hard, maybe that would make him normal again? Miley giggled anyway because she could see that he was nervous.

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for I guess. Or at least that's what that guy promised me at the mall." Nick nodded and grabbed some paper. The day before he wrote down some questions he needed to know before they could start taking pictures for the companies.

"Okay, first of all, I need to know if you really want this job." Nick prepared himself for a witty comeback like in his dream, but Miley just nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. The actual question is if they really want me, not the other way round." Nick was surprised at her answer. Didn't she know how beautiful she was? He shook his head.

"Why would you think that?" Miley shrugged carelessly and started pulling on her dress a little.

"I just don't think I'm beautiful or anything. If anything, I think I'm the opposite." Nick shook his head shocked.

"I wouldn't say that! Why would you think that?" Miley shook her head.

"Look at all the other models. They are so thin and I have my curves and all. Yeah, that's probably attractive to some men, but as a model, aren't you supposed to be really thin and have like no curves?" Nick shook his head again. He couldn't believe that she thought she wasn't thin!

"Uhm, don't get me wrong, but you are way more beautiful than my other clients. Just, don't tell them." Miley giggled and blushed. It was true!

"You're just saying that so I accept the job, right?" Nick shook his head.

"No, I'm saying that because it's true." Miley blushed even more. No guy had ever called her beautiful. They would use words like hot or sexy, but not beautiful.

"I don't know…" Nick chuckled.

"Please get up." Miley looked up at him shocked. Was he kicking her out already?

"What?" Nick laughed a little and got up himself.

"Please, just get up." Miley nodded. She got up on her feet cautiously. What was this guy up to? Nick walked around his desk and looked Miley up and down. He wasn't being secretive about it. He was trying to show her that she was beautiful.

Under his intense staring, Miley felt even more self-conscious. She wasn't sure if what he was doing was positive or not. She pulled her dress down unconsciously. Nick shook his head again.

"Don't do that! I don't get why you think you're not thin! You are perfect!" Nick blurted the last sentence out. He wanted to think it, not say it out loud. Miley flushed a deep shade of red.

"I'm not." Nick walked up to her, put his hands on her shoulders ignoring the electric shockwaves that were running through his body when he touched her and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"You are beautiful. Why else would someone suggest you should become a model?" Miley sighed and looked away from his eyes.

"Maybe to make of me?" Nick sighed and cursed everyone who would call her anything but beautiful.

"Okay, I am your agent and I am saying that you are beautiful, trust me on this one. I've seen plenty of pretty girls, but I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you. And no, I'm not just saying that. It's true." Miley was blushing so much, she felt like her face was on fire. She barely knew this guy and there he was trying to convince her that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Deciding she could believe him and give in she nodded.

"If you say so." Nick chuckled and walked behind her to get something to drink. While he walked past her, he leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.

"Don't be so insecure." As Miley heard his whispered words and felt his lips so near to her ear, she got chills all over her body. She made it to the chair she was sitting on safely and sat down shakily. This guy had no idea what effect he had on her already.

Nick walked back to his desk with a cup of water and a smirk on his face. He knew he was flirting, but that was his intention. He sat down on his chair and looked at Miley's flustered face. He felt kind of bad for being so forward, so he tried to change the subject.

"Moving on…" Miley giggled at his try to make her forget the conversation they just had. Nick smiled as he heard her giggle.

"How serious would you be about this job?" Miley sighed and didn't answer for a while. She really wanted to be a teacher, actually. But if someone just walked up to you, offering you a model job, wouldn't you agree as well?

"Uhm, it depends on what I would have to do. You know, if… if the shoots or whatever I have to do would take longer than two hours, you know the whole day and that seven days a week, then of course, I'd be really serious about this job. But if it's just a onetime kind of job, then I wouldn't take it this serious and maybe look for another job." Nick nodded. She had her reasons.

"Okay, that's good then, I guess because someone as beautiful as you would be occupied with this job a really long time." Miley rolled her eyes as he mentioned once again his opinion on her beauty.

They talked a little while longer about the job and decided it was time to take the first few pictures of Miley. But Nick couldn't come with her because he had other appointments, but he told her to meet him at Patty's for lunch. Larry would probably make fun of him, but Nick didn't care.

After Miley left, Nick sighed happily and leaned back in his chair. His day had been good, nothing bad happened and Miley Stewart was the girl from the diner. There was nothing better than knowing that. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Nick sat up and looked at the door. Larry entered smirking.

"You knew didn't you?" Larry nodded.

"Of course I did. That's why I told you to do it. Got her to go out with you yet?" Nick shook his head.

"No, she's been here for thirty minutes, what do you expect?" Larry shrugged.

"Maybe you, working faster with her? I thought you were smitten?" Nick glared at Larry.

"I never said I was!" They were quiet for a short amount of time. Then Larry pointed a finger at Nick.

"Ha! You never denied it either!" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, we have an addition to our lunch. Maybe it'd be even better if we could cancel our lunch together?" Larry looked at Nick suspiciously.

"Why?" Nick sighed.

"Because Miley agreed to meet me at Patty's… for business!" Larry was smirking already. His eyes showed Nick that he had a plan.

"Of course I'll skip lunch at Patty's! If that means you're getting further with her…" Nick rolled his eyes.

"It's really just for the business! Because I need to see the pictures!" Larry nodded.

"That's what you're saying now! In one or two weeks, it'll be a hot date, right?" Nick shook his head.

"Could you get any more childish?" Larry sighed.

"That's what Pamela said yesterday." Nick laughed one time. Larry glared at him. Nick shrugged.

"Okay, so have fun at your lunch date!" Larry winked and left the room quickly before Nick could argue with him. As much was he hated to say it, it wasn't a lunch date. It was really just out of business. Nick sighed and waited for his next appointment.

Nick was waiting at the exit of the building once again. But this time he wasn't waiting for Larry. He was waiting for Miley. She would come to him to show him the pictures and they would talk about some companies Miley would like.

Nick was really nervous. He couldn't explain how he felt even if he had to. There was no word to describe it. He just kept staring at the staircase and the elevator, waiting for Miley to come. His leg started shaking.

He decided he should wait at the exit for her, so he was there early. But he was really early and some people down at the reception were giving him weird stares but he ignored it.

Finally, after what seemed too long to him, Miley descended the stairs gratefully. Nick had no doubt about her being famous as a model when he saw her gratefully walking down the stairs.

When Miley saw Nick, she smiled at him. She was struggling with her purse, the pictures and her coat, so Nick walked up to her and grabbed all of it from her. He then helped her into the coat and handed her the pictures and the purse.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd wait here. I would have hurried up if I knew!" Nick just shook his head, telling her it was okay. They walked out of the building together. It was winter already and it was pretty cold, but Miley still wore the dress she bought just that day. She cursed under her breath. Nick chuckled when he heard her.

"What's wrong?" Miley looked at him surprised and blushed slightly.

"Uhm, I'm stupid." Nick looked at Miley confused. She laughed.

"I mean, it is winter, it's cold and I'm wearing a summer dress just so that maybe I could impress you and your people." She blushed again. Nick chuckled.

"Did you buy that dress before you came here?" Miley looked at Nick shocked.

"But I thought she wouldn't tell you!" Nick laughed.

"Well, Linda is evil." Miley giggled.

"Yeah, I bought it today, thinking it would be impressive or something like that. That's how stupid I am." Miley laughed at her own stupidity. Nick looked her up and down again. Even though the wind was blowing and it was really cold and her nose was red, she still managed to look beautiful.

"Well, if it helps you, you look beautiful in it." Miley blushed again. This guy was seriously giving her way too many comments… but she liked it.

"If you say so." Together they walked into Patty's. The owner, Patty of course, smiled at them and motioned them to a table together. Nick let Miley sit down first and even pushed her chair in for her, earning him a big smile from Miley.

"You're a gentleman, aren't you?" Nick blushed and shrugged.

"My mother taught me to treat women with respect. You know, the whole package: Taking the coat, opening doors and that with the chairs too." Miley nodded and smiled.

"Oh, my best friend would approve." Nick looked at Miley kind of shocked. He didn't know the name of her best friend, but in his dream her supposedly best friend Demi approved of him.

"Uhm, I don't mean to sound nosey or anything but what's your best friend's name?" Miley looked at him confused.

"Uhm, it depends which one you mean. There's Emily…" Nick sighed relieved.

"And, Mitchell – they're together by the way." Miley giggled. Nick nodded.

"And then there's Demi and Selena. And Demi would be the one who would approve if she heard that you're taught to be a gentleman." Nick looked at Miley shocked. This time he was shocked. Demi and she would approve? He was going crazy, it was official! Yeah, crazy for Miley, a voice inside his head screamed.

"Uhm, enough about me…" Miley blushed again and she was back to being shy.

"Okay, show me the pictures." Miley hesitated. She thought the pictures were terrible. Not because the photographer was bad, but because she thought she was.

"Really? I'm not so sure if they're really good." Nick rolled his eyes.

"What did I tell you today?" Miley sighed. He sounded like a counselor.

"That I shouldn't be insecure?" Nick nodded. Miley handed him the pictures after some convincing. Nick was so surprised after he saw the pictures. Miley looked even more beautiful in those pictures. After some time he looked at her.

Miley watched him looking through the pictures. Surprisingly, it mattered to her if he liked the pictures or not. Not only because he was her agent and he had to like them. But also for other reasons she wasn't sure of herself yet. When he looked at her, her heart stopped.

"These are… awesome!" After his outburst Miley smiled really big. They talked really long about a few companies. Miley agreed to everything Nick said. She probably wouldn't have, if Nick wouldn't have complimented her pictures that much.

After about an hour they walked back to the building. Miley was free to go. Her first appointment with a company was in two days, until then she had time to relax. At the entrance Miley turned to Nick.

"Thank you so much for paying for my lunch and for supporting me with my model career. I still don't get it, why they wanted me to be a model." Nick rolled his eyes.

"What have I told you?" Miley sighed and looked down. Nick saw that as his opportunity and leaned forward. He whispered in her ear once again.

"Don't be so insecure." Then he kissed her cheek and walked into the building, leaving a blushing Miley smiling like a goof. Nick wasn't any better. When he reached his office, he started happy dancing which he wouldn't have done in public. That was until Linda walked in and he sat down in his chair, grinning from ear to ear.

**So I thought it would take me longer, but I guess I had a lot of ideas... well, I really hope you enjoyed this one as well and review more. The more you review, the faster I get. So review!!!**


	6. First Shoot In A Bikini!

First shoot… in a Bikini?!

Two weeks after their first meeting, Nick and Miley had spent several hours a day together to discuss the companies Miley would apply to. After one week, Miley had gotten a lot of offers from different companies. Nick was proud to say that it was partly his 'fault' that so many companies wanted Miley that fast. It took them another three days to agree which shoot Miley should attend and finally, they agreed on one.

After settling on a really good looking company, Nick leaned back on the couch him and Miley were seated on and sighed. He was exhausted. They did have some long days. Miley's case was rather hard to handle, because she didn't like every company and complained at almost every one of them. But Nick could convince her to pick five out of the many companies they had.

He even had to hand over some clients to other workers in his own company because he was pretty occupied with Miley's case.

Miley wasn't used to the attention she got over the last two weeks. Partly, because she felt like she wasn't worth the attention and partly, because she not only got the attention from the companies but also from Nick; and not in a business kind of way either. He flirted with her. Maybe he didn't even notice, maybe he did, but Miley flirted right back.

After seeing Nick lean back on the couch, Miley released a sigh and let her head fall back. It was really late at night and the two finally settled on a company.

"I'm so tired!" Nick chuckled as he heard Miley exclaim that. He was tired himself, but he thought the time he spent with Miley was worth his sleep.

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad we finally decided on one company though. I don't think I would've handled another hour of kind of arguing." Miley giggled as he said that. One time, they had a pretty heated discussion, which Miley called 'kind-of-arguing'.

"We weren't arguing! I was just… stating my point of view. I hate all those other companies!" Nick chuckled.

"If that's your story." Miley rolled her eyes. Over the past two weeks, they became pretty friendly with each other and they even called themselves friends, if not best friends. If Miley ever had a problem, she even called Nick privately, not over the business phone. Yeah, they were friends.

And that gave Nick hope. Hope that Miley would come to the wedding with him; hope that Miley liked him as more than a friend or an agent. And hope that he could show her that there were a million ways to love a woman, not just one.

"Okay, I think I have to go. You know, we have a meeting tomorrow." Nick nodded and got up. Miley followed suit and squeezed Nick in a friendly hug. Nick tried to ignore the butterflies that flew through his stomach when she touched him and hugged her back. It was like that ever since day one. She'd hug him, he deny his feelings and hug her back, she left and he was left speechless every time.

Miley pulled back way too quickly and smiled at Nick, before she left his office. Once the doors closed Nick sighed. Ever since Miley entered his life nothing has been 'usual' anymore. The only usual things that happened were him showering in the morning, him getting his usual breakfast and coffee. Nothing else was usual.

As he was about to leave the office, his phone rang. He looked at the time. It was almost midnight, who would call at that time? He answered anyway.

"Yo, man, what's up?", was the first thing he heard. And 'of course it's Larry' was the thirst thing he thought.

"Uhm, nothing much. I'm heading out now. It was a late night once again." Larry chuckled.

"Let me guess, you were with Miley 'once again'." It wasn't really a guess, it was more like a statement that didn't need any proof. Nick sighed as he thought back to when Miley was still there.

"Yeah, you guessed right. We finally found a company that fit both, Miley and me. Even though I don't know what their commercial is about, I think it's good." Nick walked out of the building and towards his car, ready to drive home. He got into his car and closed the door, sighing while putting his things onto the seat next to him.

"Well, I hope it's nothing too bad. You never know what they could want to sell." Nick nodded absentmindedly as he drove through the streets. It was snowing – that's what he loved about New York – and the streets were almost car-free.

"Yeah, I don't really think it's bad. I sorted that crap out before I even showed it to her."

"Smart, man. Oh, well, Pamela is pulling on my hand. Looks like I'm getting some-" But Nick shut the phone to prevent himself from hearing all about Larry's life after work or daylight for that matter.

Soon enough, he reached his apartment. And needless to say that after ten minutes in his bed, he fell asleep, dreaming once again about Miley.

Nick woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. This hadn't changed over the weeks. He got up and showered just like every day. But on this exact day, he didn't have to drive to work. No, he had to get Miley from her house to drive her to the company's studios the shoot was at.

So, not to be late, he showered quickly. Then he changed into some comfortable clothes, not the ones he would wear to work and ran out of his apartment. He locked the door first though. Well, he drove to her house really quickly and honked the horn once he waited for five minutes.

Miley stumbled out the front door. Nick chuckled. Over the days he learned that Miley was the clumsiest person he ever met. Including Larry which was pretty hard to top. But he also learnt that whenever she was about to fall he could catch her and he so would and always did whenever he got the chance to.

When he saw Miley come out of the door, he got out of the car and walked to the side of it. Miley smiled already, knowing what he was doing. He was being a gentleman once again. When Miley reached the car, he opened the car door for her, earning a big 'Miley Smile' – as he liked to call it – and walked back around the car to his own seat.

After he got in, they fastened their seatbelts and drove to the company.

"Morning, by the way." Nick chuckled when he heard Miley's breathless greeting.

"Morning to you too. Why are you so out of breath?" Miley blushed a little.

"I forgot to set my alarm clock so when I woke up it was already late and so I had to run around the apartment like a maniac. Believe me, it wasn't pretty." Nick smirked.

"But what came out of it is." Miley flushed deep red once again. Nick was never too shy to comment her like that. Frankly, he was really forward when it came to commenting her. But she wasn't complaining. She loved the attention and the effort he was giving her.

"Well, thank you. You know, I have this shooting today." She teased. That's what they always did when they didn't have to be serious with each other.

"I hope you won't die." Miley laughed at his funny comment. Nick joined her soon since her laugh truly was contagious. He was so glad that they were being like they were with each other. This feeling was indescribable to him.

"I'll try not to." After some time they arrived at the studio. Nick being the gentleman he is was at Miley's side of the car so fast, that Miley couldn't open the door herself. She grinned again and thanked him of course.

Together, they walked into the studio and were really surprised to see that there was sand everywhere.

"Uhm, is this part of the shoot?" Nick didn't really know so he shrugged. Maybe it wasn't. They continued walking around until they found the boss.

"Ah, Mr. Gray with Mrs. …?" Miley smiled.

"Stewart. Miley Stewart but I thought you knew?"

"Pointer, Alex Pointer and no, I didn't. Mr. Gray just said that he had the perfect girl for this. Although he doesn't have any idea what 'this' is." Nick looked down embarrassed when Miley threw him a look.

"Oh, well then, enlighten us Mr. Pointer and tell us what 'this' is." Pointer nodded and started walking. Nick and Miley looked at each other and followed him quickly.

"Well, as you can see, we are trying to shoot a beach scene…" Miley's eyes flew wide open.

"Beach? Including bikinis?" Pointer turned around and smiled at her.

"Why of course. Why wouldn't we include the product we're working with?" Miley looked at Nick with big eyes.

"You never told me that my first shoot is with a… bikini!" Nick looked down, shocked himself. He had no idea! This was embarrassing. Pointer smiled at them.

"Well, if it helps you, you'll be the star on the pictures." Miley sighed unsure. Should she really do it? Miley didn't really like her body in a bikini. So to discuss this she turned to Nick and grabbed him.

"We have to talk." She dragged him away. Nick stumbled after her, still a little shocked that her first shoot was in a bikini. Those are always hard to do. Miley came to a halt and turned to Nick once again.

"Okay, so I don't know if you planned this but what I do know is that I don't know if I should do this shoot." Nick looked at her confused. What was she saying?

"Uhm, alright. I didn't quite understand what you just said but I think you should do it." Miley looked at him shocked.

"You think I should pose half-naked in front of a dozen men I don't know?" Nick sighed and shot her an apologetic smile.

"A dozen men you don't know plus me?" Miley sighed rolled her eyes.

"You're not making this better you know? I hate myself in bikinis. Or underwear. It's just; my body isn't made for that kind of clothing."

"So you're not wearing underwear right now?"

"I am! But do I show you? No, exactly. And let's keep it that way. I'm just not sure if this shoot would make me famous in this business." Nick sighed.

"Miley, listen to me and listen good. If you're not perfect for this shoot, I don't know who is. Imagine girls with a really, really thin body. You know, where you see bones and stuff. Gross, in normal clothes and a bikini. But you… you have the curves they need. And at least a million girls out there would love you because you show them that you don't have to be that thin… I mean, that they can see your bones. There are so many girls who are afraid to wear skinny clothes because others are skinnier than them and make fun of them. You'd be a role model!"

Miley looked at Nick. He seemed pretty serious and she knew that he was right. So she sighed and looked down.

"If this shoot flops and those million girls will be making fun of me, you are so dead." She walked past him. Nick started grinning. He got to see her in a bikini! He really wanted to pump his fist in the air, but didn't do it after all because for several reasons.

Nick followed her quickly. Pointer was already grinning from ear to ear, pretty much mirroring Nick's face.

"I'm so glad you agreed. God knows what made you agree in the first place." Miley looked at Nick and smiled at him before walking away with Pointer.

Nick sighed happily and let himself fall onto a couch. He got Miley her very first job as a model! Nick never achieved something like that because he never had the opportunity to. He always got models with experience and they were more professional than Miley was at the beginning. But she changed pretty quickly and handled things in a mature way.

He looked around. The studio was pretty big, although he had never heard of the company before. Or he forgot; it was one of those. They prepared a back for the shoot. A blanket or a towel, whatever it was, was laid out on the sand, ready to be laid on. That's where Miley will have to lie down then, Nick thought to himself. Suddenly he heard clapping.

"Okay, get ready, the star is in the room!" Nick turned around and saw Miley walking in with a bathrobe attached to her body. She hugged it close to herself, probably feeling more self-conscious than ever. Nick rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, Miley, get rid of the bathrobe and lay down on the towel. You will have to act like you rub lotion on your arms alright? You look up at the camera at three and smile. That will be the first take." Miley nodded and walked over to the 'beach' and let the bathrobe fall.

That was the moment Nick had been waiting for and when Miley dropped the bathrobe, Nick nearly fainted. He never imagined her body to be that perfect. As if Miley could read his thoughts she turned around and blushed when she saw him staring at her with big eyes.

Pointer smiled at Nick and gave him a thumb up. Nick nodded at him and watched Miley pose for the several pictures. If you'd watch from afar he'd look like a proud boyfriend and in his mind and his dreams, he already was. Well, he was wishing for it anyway.

"Done!" Nick looked at Pointer who was smiling from ear to ear. Miley ran up to Nick and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She kissed his cheek a few times and then hopped out of his arms embarrassed. They both blushed and looked at Pointer.

"They commercial and the pictures will be out in a few days. I think in two days. You'll see it on the TV. And there's one thing I can guarantee you. This commercial will be really successful!" Nick and Miley smiled at Pointer and then at each other.

Nick saw in Miley's eyes how thankful she was for him, that he got her this job.

But what Miley saw made her melt inside. She saw how proud he was of her and how much he adored her. Yeah, Miley saw that he adored her, but she loved the fact that he did. Because secretly, she did too.

**So this was somehow just a filler chapter, but the next chapter is going to be longer and better. I might update it just today, pray for it. Hope you enjoyed and review!!!**


	7. Let's Go Out To Celebrate?

6. Let's go out… to celebrate!

Pointer called Nick one day later, telling him that the spot would be on television the day after. So Miley and Nick met up the next day, at Nick's apartment. But before Miley came around, Nick was throwing a fit at how dirty his apartment was. Apart from him thinking it was obviously a bachelor's apartment, clothes were thrown everywhere, old pizza cartons were lying around and all together it was just a mess.

Nick woke up extra early that morning to clean all his stuff. He started washing the dishes at first. That was due anyway, so he told himself at least. After an hour of cleaning the kitchen, it looked pretty clean, at least to Nick. He decided the living room was next.

It was around midday when Nick finished his apartment. But he had to say that even though he was exhausted and wiped out, Miley was worth it all. And they weren't even dating yet!

Nick told Miley to come around 12 o'clock so that's what she did. While Nick was cleaning the apartment, he also managed to cook a meal for two. It was his first self cooked meal and the only thing he could get out of it was mac 'n cheese.

Nick looked at the clock. 12:15, Miley was late. But Nick didn't care, he was glad. He could at least put the dishes onto the table. He even found time to light a candle before Miley arrived.

At 12:30, the doorbell rang. Nick ran up to the door and opened it.

"I am so sorry that I'm late! But… I couldn't find anything to wear." Miley blushed. Nick smirked a little. At least she was worried about how she looked for him… or for whatever other reason she had. When she saw Nick's expression she scoffed.

"Not because I wanted to look good! I really couldn't find anything to wear! Nothing at all! Look at what I am wearing!" Nick looked down at her clothes. Okay, she was wearing sweatpants and a sweater to it. Maybe she really couldn't find anything at all.

"Alright, whatever let's you sleep at night. Come in, I made something to eat." Miley smiled at him and walked past him, into the living room.

She let her things drop onto the floor and sat down on the couch. Nick closed the front door and walked to Miley. He laughed as he saw her put her feet onto the couch table.

"You do know that we eat in the kitchen, right?" Miley blushed and got up again.

"At what time is the premiere of the commercial?" They walked into the kitchen. Of course, Nick held the door open for her.

"Uhm, at two I think." Miley nodded and looked at the table set up for the two. Her hear melted at what she saw. He obviously tried hard to make it look like he was professional at what he did and ended up making it pretty… well, she'd call it childish. And that was how he looked like when he saw the look Miley gave him. He looked like a little five-year-old caught at sneaking some sweets.

"Well, I thought I'd make it look… more comfortable?" Miley giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She sat down at the table before Nick could pull out the chair for her. He blushed and sat down himself.

"Okay, what did you cook, Mr. Super-Chef?" Nick chuckled and blushed again. He got the food and handed it to Miley. She giggled.

"Mac 'n cheese? Aw, my favorite! How did you know?" Nick sighed relieved and together they ate their food.

* * *

"Come on! It's on!" Nick rushed to the living room in a hurry, still wet from washing the dishes. He insisted on doing that while Miley sat down on the couch. Nick looked at the TV expectantly. But there was still the show on that Miley was watching before Nick started washing the dishes.

"But it's still the show!" Miley smiled innocently.

"Yeah, I know. But right after this show it'll be on and then you'll be late, so sit down!" Nick laughed and wiped his wet hands. He sat down next to Miley on the couch and sighed.

"What are you watching anyway? A show about a Tree and a Hill?" He chuckled.

"Oh my god you so did not just say that! One Tree Hill is an awesome show! You're just saying that because I think all the men there are better looking than you!" Nick gasped playfully and put his hand over his heart.

"You know how to hurt a man's feelings!" Miley laughed. Suddenly the show stopped and the commercials came on. Miley turned to the TV excitedly and held onto Nick's hand.

Nick enjoyed holding her hand and squeezed it when her commercial came on. It was Miley lying on the towel, smiling up at the camera with her bikini showing perfectly. Then it showed her dancing a little and then wink at the camera. Then you could hear her voice saying the brand of the bikini and another line she had to learn before another commercial came on.

They were silent for a few seconds. Then suddenly, Miley squealed and hugged Nick really tight. She giggled and squealed and smiled really big for a whole fifteen minutes. Nick laughed with her, really happy that he first spot was so good already.

When Miley calmed down she looked at Nick with tears in her eyes. Nick looked at her worried.

"What's wrong Miley?" She giggled.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy. I never thought it would be that good and that it would work that fast… Thank you so much for doing this for me." Nick smiled a real smile, a rare one – with his teeth and all – and hugged her again, this time more than just friendly.

"You're welcome. I am glad that it was me who did this for you." Miley pulled back and smiled again before wiping her eyes. They were quiet again for a little time.

'This is your chance man; just ask her, she'll say yes. She is so happy, of course she'll say yes.' Nick encouraged himself before he found the courage to ask Miley.

"Uhm, would you like to go out with me… to celebrate?" Nice, Nick thought.

Miley looked at him shocked. Well, that was before he said to celebrate. Miley wanted to go out with him… but not to celebrate.

"Uhm, sure." Miley's voice cracked at the end. She was sure she was just being emotional. But Nick felt bad about making her upset, why ever she was.

"But we could also go out just because, you know? I mean, if that's what you want. You don't have to… at all. You can just say no and cuss me out until I give up. Or you can say yes. I mean, I'm not saying that you should, but-" Miley put a hand over Nick's mouth.

"Yes, I really want to go out with you. And no, not to celebrate. I want to go out with you 'just because'." She giggled at Nick's goofy face.

Nick couldn't believe it. She wanted to go out with him? And not only to celebrate! Nick smiled really big. After that, things went a little bit awkward. They sat next to each other on the couch. Nick wasn't really an expert with this. Asking girls out and then sitting on a couch next to each other.

Miley rolled her eyes lightly at Nick's behavior. She slowly slipped her hand over to his and grabbed his hand. Nick smiled to himself and intertwined their fingers. This is the life, Nick thought to himself as Miley slid closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Oh, you so got a date! I can tell!" Larry pointed a finger at Nick as they met up two hours after Miley left. Nick blushed when Larry exclaimed it.

"Yeah, so what? The mission isn't accomplished yet. She isn't my girlfriend yet… I mean, she hasn't agreed to go to the wedding with me yet." Larry smirked. This was better than he thought.

"Already thinking of asker her to be yours? Man, you're moving fast." Nick tried to play it cool and shrugged it off.

"Well, you know what they say about me." Larry looked at Nick questioningly.

"No, I don't know what they say about you." Nick sighed.

"I fall in love too fast. And honestly, they might be right about Miley this time round." Larry raised an eyebrow at Nick.

"Really? Why so?" Nick sighed and smiled at the thought of Miley only. His personal little angel.

"Well, she has the greatest personality. She has this talent of making me smile without doing anything. Whenever she comes into a room, I feel like the sun just entered. Yeah, it's corny and all, but that's just how I feel." Larry smiled to himself, but then smirked at Nick.

"Dude, you sound like a girl." Nick rolled his eyes.

"That's what she does to me. Just… don't tell her yet." Larry nodded.

"I got your back on this one dude." Nick smiled at him thankfully.

"I knew you were good for at least something." Larry gasped playfully as he shoved Nick.

"Well, how're you and Pamela doing?" Larry smiled.

"Well, I plan on asking her to marry me." Nick dropped the glass he wanted to take a sip from. Larry finally popping the question? Unimaginable to him.

"Oh shit! No man!" Nick ran into the kitchen and got a cloth to clean up the mess. He reentered the living room and cleaned it up. He looked back up at Larry. Larry looked at him kind of in a trance.

"Is this a sign?" Nick looked at Larry panicking. He shook his head.

"No, no this isn't! That was me dropping the glass because I am so happy for you! I'm sure she'll say yes." Larry jumped out of it and looked at Nick smiling.

"I hope so. I really love her and it's been a few years since we've been together right? So, she might even say yes." Nick nodded.

"Yeah, she might." Nick knew for a fact, that Pamela wanted Larry to ask her already. She talked to Nick about it for a few times already. She even had been bugging Nick to tell Larry to either drop the question or leave her, but Nick never mentioned it to Larry. Nick knew that Larry was afraid to make it totally official with Pamela.

They talked a while about Pamela and Larry until Larry remembered.

"Oh right, you've got a date with Miley." Nick started blushing already.

"Yeah, I have." Larry smiled at Nick.

"Now, I'm not going to make fun of you. I'm in fact going to help you set up the perfect date. And believe me, when I say perfect, I mean perfect." They looked at each other and started smiling mischievously. Larry got up from Nick's couch and started pacing around.

"Okay, since we're in New York, we can for sure book some top of a skyscraper. And then, we'll set up a candle light dinner for the two of you and it's not night yet. And then, we'll look for some beach and make sure it's free of people. And you'll watch the sunset and then you'll just walk around the beach. And at the end of the night, she'll kiss you good-bye… and maybe good-morning?" Nick looked at Larry with big eyes. His plans for the date sounded good, but the end of it was the one that worried him. Or how it wouldn't end, as Larry said it. He sighed.

"I think you're thinking way too fast. Well, the beginning sounds awesome, but I think the night should have an end. I mean, it is the first date after all." Larry nodded, not really listening to him. He continued to ramble on about the perfect first date and planned everything in his head already. Nick just watched him mumble to himself and started thinking of Miley.

The way her eyes would sparkle when she'd smile. The way she blushed when Nick said something nice to her. And the way she would say his name. Yeah, if Larry would ask again, he would admit that he was smitten.

Oh the things you do to me, he thought as he smiled and leaned his head back onto the couch.

**Okay, this is a pretty crappy chapter I think and it's also only a filler chapter. The next one will be the date and after that, I will write a chapter from Miley's perspective, how she thinks about it and stuff.**

**Thank you so much for all the nice reviews! Usually I get really inspired when I see that I got more reviews, so just review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Perfect Date? CHECK

7. Perfect Date? CHECK

Nick was running up and down the staircase of the really big skyscraper. He wasn't sure if everything was perfect and he had to pick up Miley in ten minutes. He was sweating really badly and he had to change his clothes. But if he drove home he'd be late, but maybe if he would speed up a little bit too much, then he could probably make it. So he decided that a little stop at his apartment wouldn't hurt.

He jumped into his car and drove home as fast as he could. If the police would catch him, he would get a speeding ticket. Or more, but he didn't care. He had to get to Miley's as fast as possible. He reached his apartment and opened the door.

Nick ran into his room and into his closet as fast as possible. He changed into another dress shirt and made sure there were no sweat stains. Then he looked at his watch. Five minutes, he thought. I can still make it.

He raced out of his apartment, no after locking it of course and ran back into his car. He thanked god that Miley's apartment wasn't that far away from his.

He reached her building a little too late, but it was only one or two maybe even three minutes. He ran upstairs and knocked on her door several times. Miley opened it with a confused look. She looked him up and down.

"Why are you so worried and panting?" Nick tried to catch his breath as he leaned his hand onto the doorframe.

"I- I'm sorry I'm late." He pressed out and finally caught his breath. That's when he found time to take a look at Miley and he lost his breath again. She looked beautiful. She had a dress on, that reached a little beneath her knees and matching high heels on. Her hair was falling onto her shoulders and down her back until about her waist in perfect curls and her make-up was only slightly done. She looked breathtakingly gorgeous.

"But, you're not really late?" Nick looked her up and down and was happy that his mouth wasn't open. He would be drooling if it were.

"You look… gorgeous, beautiful, and breathtakingly adorable, unbelievably…" Miley giggled and put one finger on his lips.

"Thank you. But, it isn't that much." Nick rolled his eyes and took her hand in his gently.

"It is enough." Miley smiled at him.

"Thank you. Now, where are you taking me?" Nick tipped his nose and shook his head while smiling.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Miley sighed. She didn't really like surprises. But she knew that Nick's surprise had to be good, because… well it was Nick after all. But, however she did complain.

"Oh, come on! I hate surprises." Nick smirked at her.

"Well, you will love this one." Miley rolled her eyes. She knew she would love it. The surprise came from Nick, so she had to love it! She looked out of the car window and saw all the buildings passing by. She had really no clue where they were about to go. She guessed to a restaurant, but they passed every single one of them. She suddenly started doubting that Nick's surprise would be good. Maybe he was still like an awkward teenager, not knowing what to do, so he cooked something at home to show her that he could cook?

But then again, Nick was probably one of the most major people she had ever seen. She sighed and looked at Nick. He kept glancing over at her, wondering if it was appropriate to grab her hand or not. He decided not to, but still kept glancing at her because she just looked too beautiful. He hasn't been on a date for a really long time and his last girlfriend didn't like his dates because she was more like a boy than a girl. But with Miley, he never knew what she liked or didn't. She could love his romantic antics or laugh at him.

"Are we there?" Nick looked at Miley quickly before turning back to the street.

"Almost." Miley sighed again and leaned her head back. She was really nervous. Suddenly, the car came to a halt and Nick got out. Before Miley even registered what happened, her door opened and Nick held his hand out to her.

"We arrived, mi lady." Miley giggled and grabbed his hand. Trust him to say something like that. After Nick closed the door, they walked into the big building hand in hand. He didn't really feel the need to let go and neither did Miley so they held hands.

Miley noticed that this building wasn't a restaurant. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not. Should she be? She didn't really expect to go to a fancy restaurant, but Nick seemed like the romantic kind of guy and when they went into the building she was quick to notice that this building was not a romantic place. She sighed as they stepped into the elevator.

"What, trying to get me into bed already?" Nick looked at her with big eyes. Was that the impression she got? That was embarrassing.

"No! This isn't a hotel or anything. You know what? I thought I could go without it, but I'll have to blindfold you." Miley frowned as he put the blindfold onto her. The elevator opened and they walked onto the top of the building. Nick looked around and checked if everything was fine. The candles were lit, although the sun hadn't set yet. He let out a nervous breath and led Miley over to the table for two.

"Okay, we're here." I stood behind Miley, placed her in the right place and took the blindfold off slowly. He was really nervous and when Miley didn't say anything, he grew even more nervous.

Miley on the other hand was speechless. The sun almost set, so they could watch the sunset while eating at the beautiful table for two. The candles were lit and it looked all so peaceful. They could easily overlook the whole city. She had no clue what to say. She turned around to see Nick standing there with a single rose in hand.

"Do you like it?" He sounded so shy and unsure of himself, Miley would've loved to just cuddle him. She stared at him a really long time making him even more nervous. Then she shook her head. Nick's heart stopped when he saw her answer.

"No, I don't like it." She said slowly. Nick scowled Larry silently while he tried to make his heart beat again, but right then it was hurting. But then, Miley's face finally lit up with happiness.

"I love it!" She jumped into Nick's arms and Nick had to register what just happened. She loved it… She loved it! Nick hugged her back relieved.

"You had me there for a moment. I actually thought you didn't like it." Miley giggled and pulled back.

"No, it's so beautiful! No one has ever done that for me! Oh my god, I think I'm going to cry." And just as she said that, tears started coming out of her eyes. Nick quickly wiped them away. Miley giggled embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Nick hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.

"Don't apologize. You're welcome anyway."

"Oh yeah. Thank you so much! I feel like I'm not worth it." Nick looked at her shocked. Not worth it? She was worth the world to him.

"Miley, you are definitely worth it! You are more than worth it. The person who doesn't treat you right is not worth you presence." Miley blushed.

"Okay, now you're being cheesy." Nick shrugged.

"Anything to make you blush. Do you have an idea how cute you look when you blush?" Miley blushed even more.

"Can we sit down?" Nick nodded and pulled Miley's chair out and helped her sit down.

"Thank you." Nick sat down himself and just looked at Miley. When she noticed that he just stared at her, she blushed delicately and looked down.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nick chuckled quietly and just shrugged.

"Because you look really beautiful, Miley." She blushed again.

"You just want to make me blush again." Nick shrugged.

"Yeah, well it is worth it." Miley giggled.

"Well, what did you cook?"

* * *

After some time, they finished eating. It was time for the sun to set. But Nick had another plan, not watching the sun set over the city. He had planned to go to the beach and it wasn't even that far away, so he grabbed Miley's hand and dragged her to the elevator.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we clean this all up?" Nick chuckled.

"No, because I got someone to do that." Miley shook her head.

"And why are we hurrying so much?"

"Because I have another surprise." Miley groaned.

"There is nothing that could top that dinner." Nick smirked.

"Oh, you'll see." They walked to his car and got in. Nick started up the car, checking if the sun is not sinking yet. It wasn't, so he drove to the beach quickly.

"Why are you in such a hurry, again?"

"Because, if I don't hurry up now, then the surprise would be ruined." Miley nodded.

"Okay, whatever you say." They arrived at the beach a little while later.

"Aw, you took me to the beach? This is so cute." Nick blushed and quickly opened the car door for her, grabbing her hand once again. It was like he couldn't stop it. It was like his hand was pulled to hers. But Miley just gripped his hand tighter. When they walked onto the beach Miley stopped.

"Wait, got to get rid of these." She pulled her shoes of and carried them, while walked through the sand barefoot. Nick smiled at her. She was something else, he was sure of that. Nick started to get nervous again, when they were about to walk to the last surprise he had for her.

"Okay, we're about to reach the second and last surprise. I really hope you like it." Miley smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm sure I will." Nick smiled back at her and they walked up to a big loveseat, which was right in the middle of the beach. It had rose pedals around it that were shaped like a heart. Miley ran up to it and smiled, and then she ran back to Nick and hugged him.

"You are too cute, you know that?" Nick blushed and put his chin on her head. They broke apart and walked to the loveseat and sat down next to each other. Nick felt a little awkward sitting next to Miley that close, but still being that far away. Miley rolled her eyes when she felt Nick moved uncomfortably and just leant into him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

At Miley's move, Nick jumped a little. But he regained his composure and put an arm around her pulling her closer. And together they watched the sunset. It was completely silent and peaceful. They didn't say a word for a really long time. But Miley felt like she needed to say something. Not because the silence was awkward. No, this silence was really comfortable for her. It was like this silence where you don't have to say anything because the moment is just so perfect.

But still, Miley felt like she had to say something then. It was dark and she knew the date was about to end. And that's why she needed to say something. Because she didn't want the date to end just yet. She slowly looked at Nick.

"Nick?" Her voice came out as almost a whisper and she thought Nick couldn't hear her, but he did. He turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah?" Miley smiled at Nick which he returned with his own.

"This date was really perfect. I think you couldn't have done it better. Thank you so much." Nick smiled at her warmly.

"You're welcome. I really think that this date was the best date I have ever been on. And I think it was with the best girl I have ever been with." Miley blushed and looked down. He was really sweet. Nick smiled at her.

The only question running through is mind was 'Should I kiss her?' Nothing else was important at that moment. Only if he should or could kiss her.

And with Miley, her thoughts were if he would finally kiss her. She was waiting for him to do so. She knew he wanted to. But she was waiting for him to make the first move. This couldn't be so hard. She did agree to go on a date with him! Why would she not want to kiss him? Miley sighed loudly.

Nick turned to her again. Her face was looking forward. This could be the perfect time, he thought. So he slowly put his finger under her chin and turned his face to her. Miley's heart started beating faster. Finally, she thought. And slowly, way too slowly for Miley's liking, he leaned his face towards hers. He stopped before he touched her lips, waiting for her to do the last 10 %. He heard from Larry that the guy was supposed to do the first 90 % and the girl the last 10. But Larry wasn't a reliable source, so he wasn't so sure of his move.

But Miley was glad that he waited. She had enough guys kiss her without waiting for her 'permission' and then going at it while she wasn't enjoying it at all. But with Nick waiting for Miley to do the last work, she could decide if she really wanted to kiss him or not. But she did want to kiss him, so she leaned forward the last couple of centimeters.

Nick was dying while Miley was hesitating. He was doubting his move. That was until Miley leaned forward and put her lips over his.

The second their lips touched, they felt the spark. It was like a shock ran through their bodies. But it felt like they couldn't pull away either. First, the kiss was shy and soft and gentle, but then, the longer it lasted, the more heated it got. But after some time, air was needed and they pulled away. Nick put his forehead onto Miley's.

Miley looked into Nick's eyes. They were soft and brown. She sighed happily. Nick smiled at her and put his hand onto her cheek. First kisses were always awkward for him, but not this one. It was just perfect. Miley leaned forward again and kissed him again, she couldn't get enough of him. Nick smiled and kissed her back.

After some time they pulled back and just sat there and watch the stars. It was probably the most comfortable silence Miley ever experienced. She snuggled up to Nick even more.

"This is just perfect." It was only a whisper, but it made Nick's smile double over. He was grinning from ear to ear when he gained enough confidence to make the next move.

"I know how to make it more perfect." Miley looked up at him curiously.

"Oh really?" Nick nodded and pulled back a little. Miley looked at him confused.

"I don't know if you think it is too early or something, but I just have to ask you. I've been dying to ask you since the beginning but I couldn't find the right time. So I came to think that every time is the perfect time and I just found this second to be the most perfect one." Miley nodded. She was still confused. Where was he going with this?

"Okay, go on." Nick smiled.

"So, I'd like to know… will you… would you… would you like to be my girlfriend?" Miley's eyes went wide. If she was really honest, she didn't expect him to ask her just yet. But then again, she really wanted him to ask her. She was so shocked that she didn't answer for a few moments.

Miley's silence made Nick panic. Wasn't that a sign that she didn't want to be his girlfriend?

"You know, you don't have to say yes if you don't to be! I just thought I'd ask you now because I thought this date was perfect since you said so. But you don't have to say yes just because you feel like you have too. You know, you could just run away now because-" But Miley silenced him as she just kissed him again happily.

Nick was shocked when she kissed him, but kissed her back nonetheless. After some time he pulled back.

"Is that a yes?" Miley shook her head. Nick panicked. But then she smiled.

"That is a definitely." Nick sighed relieved and hugged Miley.

"I think you just made me the happiest man alive." Miley giggled and kissed Nick on the cheek.

* * *

They arrived at Miley's apartment at around midnight. They stayed at the beach for a while longer until Miley finally agreed to go home. It was just too perfect to leave this evening. But Nick made her go home because he was responsible enough to know that both of them had to get up early the next morning. Miley would just met up with her best friend Demi. She told him that fifteen minutes after she agreed to Nick's girlfriend. So he thought she would like to sleep long enough to be fresh in the morning.

Miley thought Nick was cute when he thought like that. So she agreed to go home after he promised he would come to her apartment after Demi left and she would call. He would be there the second that she called.

So now, they were on the front step of the building. Miley smiled at Nick as she hugged his waist close to her.

"Don't leave." Nick chuckled as he hugged her back.

"I have to leave. But I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Miley nodded and pulled back. Nick smiled down at her and kissed her softly before releasing her from her arms.

"I have to go now. Goodnight!" Miley kissed his cheek again, before going into the building. Nick sighed to himself happily. This night was better than he thought. He hadn't even realized that Miley was his girlfriend until he walked into his apartment. The second the door closed he realized it. He realized Miley was his and his only. That made him so happy that he suddenly started happy dancing, just like he did two weeks ago. But this time he ran around the living room singing his favorite song. If Miley could see him, she'd laugh at him but he didn't care. He was incredibly happy. Nothing could make him happier in that minute.

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. School started again and I have been writing a new story. I might upload it in the next days.**

**As to She Said, He Said I'm out of idea right now, so if you have any idea please let me know, because I lost my inspiration for that story. But I'll try write a new chapter tomorrow. Well, I hope you like this chapter and review! Next chapter will be from Miley's side, you know, she'll talk to Demi about Nick and then she'll meet up with him. Again, hope you liked it and really, review! I love reading your reviews.**


	9. That's My Girl

**8. That's my girl!**

Miley walked into her apartment after Nick had dropped her off. She was beaming; unbelievably happy; utterly glad that Nick finally asked her. That she could finally kiss him when she wanted to. She liked Nick the second she saw him, but she always tried to blend out the fact that she did. He was her agent after all and she wasn't so sure if he was even allowed to date her.

After she thought that, she finally realized that she was Nick's girlfriend. And that made her squeal in excitement, dance around the apartment and fall onto the couch exhausted after she finished. She was never this happy before.

Even though it was midnight, she knew she couldn't sleep. She was way too excited. So she turned on the TV. But after she turned it on, she suddenly felt like she had to fall asleep. Why? Because the sooner she would fall asleep, the sooner the next day would come and the faster she would get to see Nick once again.

So deciding it was best to go to bed, she changed and crawled into the cold comforters of her bed. She snuggled deeply into it, imagining it was Nick, and fell asleep quickly. Her dreams were filled with her and Nick. Her and Nick having babies who looked just like them. Her and Nick getting married on the beach their first date ended. Her and Nick lying in bed together all cuddled up. You get the picture, right?

She woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Usually she'd groan and roll around a bit more, trying to get more sleep, but this day was different. She got up and out of bed quickly and showered. That's what she always did in the mornings. She felt quiet dirty when she didn't, only because she wanted to wash away the dirt from yesterday. Even though she didn't mind yesterday's 'dirt'.

After she finished her shower she walked into the small kitchen and got some cereal. She wasn't in the mood for anything else. She sat down on the kitchen table and started eating the cereal. That was until the doorbell rang. She got up, leaving her cereal on the table, and walked over to the door. She opened it, revealing her best friend Demi.

As soon as Demi saw Miley she hugged her and squealed. That was Demi to you. She thought if she hadn't seen you in less than twelve hours that it was way too long. She got excited easily and acted like a child most of the time. But Miley loved her because of that. Emily and Mitchell were most of the time all over each other and Selena was way too serious sometimes. But she needed this seriousness sometimes because just like Demi, Miley often acted like a child.

"Oh my god, it's been way too long!" Miley giggled and pulled out of the hug, letting Demi in. Dem walked straight into the kitchen. Miley followed her and walked in just in time to see Demi getting out her own bowl for cereal.

"Who says you can have some?" Demi looked at Miley and smirked.

"Me. I say that I can have and I know you would like me to have something. You would have asked me anyways, I practically did you a favor." Miley rolled her eyes and sat down again. Demi sat opposite of her and dug into the bowl.

"So, tell me about your hot date with lover boy yesterday." Demi had her mouth full of cereal, but she still managed to talk. Yeah, that was Demi to you. She knew about Miley's date with Nick because she helped her pick out the dress Miley wore.

"Uhm, I really don't know where to begin with." Demi rolled her eyes and stuffed another spoon full of cereal into her mouth.

"Maybe at the beginning?" Miley smiled when she remembered how it all started.

"Well, he was like one or two minutes too late, but he was panting so hard when I opened the door. He apologized a hundred times. Then he complimented me a few times." Demi was already into the story, completely forgetting about her cereal. And so Miley told her everything about the date, not leaving out anything. Then she came to her favorite part of the date. That was when Nick asked her to be his girlfriend.

"And so we sat there in complete silence, all cuddled up. And suddenly, he said that he actually waited for the right moment, but he couldn't find it and that now was the perfect time. Of course I didn't get what he was saying, but then he looked at me and asked me to be his girlfriend. It was so romantic! And of course I said yes and all. We stayed there until around midnight and then he brought me home. Let me tell you, this was the most romantic date I have ever been on." Demi looked at Miley with big eyes. Then she squealed and hugged Miley tightly.

"Oh my god! This has to be the best story to tell your grandchildren ever!" Miley laughed when she heard Demi say that. Leave it to Demi to say the most random things. Miley looked at the clock on the wall. It was around midday. She sighed. She really wanted to see Nick.

"Okay, I am really hungry." They had spent almost two hours talking about Miley's and Nick's date. Miley was hungry too, even though they just had cereal.

"Well, then let's eat something." Demi nodded, but then she smiled mischievously.

"I have an idea. I know you're going to say yes." Miley smiled at her.

"Of course you do. Tell me what your great idea is." Demi grinned.

"Let's go out to eat something. To a restaurant." Miley shrugged and nodded.

"Fine, let's go to-" But Demi shook her head.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" Miley sighed.

"What else?"

"We'll call lover boy. I want to meet him. He has to come eat with us." Miley sighed.

"He is at work, Demi." But then shrugged.

"Doesn't he have lunch break?" Miley nodded. That was true. Then she grinned viciously.

"I know where we can have lunch. We won't even have to call Nick!" Demi nodded proud of Miley.

"That's my girl."

They walked into Patty's five minutes past twelve. That was Miley's plan. Surprise Nick at his favorite restaurant. Demi couldn't stop talking while they drove to Patty's. She was looking forwards to meeting Nick, but also to see his surprised face when he saw them.

Miley was anxious to see Nick again after last night. She knew he said she should call him when they were going to meet up, but surprising him seemed so much better.

So they walked into Patty's. Miley looked around. She saw Nick at the table they sat at two weeks ago. He was sitting there, talking with some guy. She guessed it was Larry. Nick had told her a few things about Larry. She liked him without actually knowing him.

When Demi saw that Miley was looking in a direction, she realized that Nick must already be there. She smirked at Miley and started walking towards the two, pulling Miley along with her.

Larry saw Miley and smirked, then he saw the other girl next to her. That confused him a bit, but then he smirked again. He played matchmaker once, he could do it again. He was already planning his next 'project'.

Nick didn't notice Larry smirking past him because he was occupied with eating. He thought the faster he finished, the sooner he got to see Miley again. Only the thought of Miley made him smile subconsciously.

Miley and Demi reached Nick and Larry's table only moments later. Miley smirked at Demi and put her cold hands over Nick's eyes. He jumped at the coldness and the face that someone had their hands on him and wanted to turn around, but Miley didn't let him. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Guess who?" After Nick heard her voice, he turned around and looked at her. After he saw her, he grinned from ear to ear and hugged her surprised.

"What are you doing here?!" Miley pulled back and frowned.

"Should I go again?" Nick shook his head and pulled her onto his lap.

"No, don't leave. Larry is annoying me and--" Someone cleared their throat. Miley, Nick and Larry turned to Demi. She stood there smiling at everyone.

"Hey, I'm Demi, Miley's best friend. And you are Nick, right? I don't know you though." She looked at Larry confused. Miley giggled at her best friend.

"That's Larry, my friend from work." Nick answered for Larry. Larry reached his hand out towards her, ready for her to shake it.

"Well, like I said, I'm Demi." She shook his head. Larry smirked.

"Nice hand-shake. I know just the right person for you." Demi looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Nick shook his head.

"No, don't even start Larry." Larry slumped back in his seat and ate a fry. Demi sat down next to Larry and took one too. He didn't complain. Miley snuggled her face into Nick's neck and breathed in his scent. He smelled sweet. Nick rubbed her back.

"Why are you here?" Miley smiled and looked back at Nick.

"I wanted to surprise you and I wanted to see my boyfriend." After Miley said that, Nick smiled really big. He loved hearing her say he was her boyfriend.

"Well, I'm glad you're here because I wanted to see my girlfriend just as bad." Miley blushed when he said girlfriend and nestled her face back into Nick's neck. He hugged her a little tighter to himself. Larry and Demi just talked while Miley and Nick acted like lovesick teenagers.

"Tell you what, after I'm done with work, I'll come to your place and we'll watch a movie or something, alright?" Miley nodded happily. She kissed his cheek. Suddenly Demi laughed. Miley turned to look at her.

"What?" Demi shook her head.

"Nothing, you two are just so cute!" Miley blushed while Nick smirked and kissed Miley's temple. Larry smirked as well. Larry looked at his watch.

"Nick, we have to go. It's time. Break is almost over." Miley pouted.

"Yeah, Miley, we have to go too. I hear the mall calling us." Miley pouted even more. Nick kissed her pouting lips.

"I'll see you at around five, alright?" Miley shook her head.

"No, I don't want to go." Nick chuckled. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear this time.

"If you leave now I'll make it worth the time we spent apart when I come to your apartment. You know, we'll be alone. You can have me then. All to yourself." Miley's eyes lit up immediately. She jumped up and took Demi's hand.

"Okay, we'll leave. But only 'cause you said so." Nick smirked and stood up, kissing Miley. But this time he kissed her deeply. Miley let go of Demi's hand and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. But after some time Nick pulled back. Miley pouted but grabbed Demi's hand anyway.

"Fine, we'll go now." Nick smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl."

Demi was giggling when they left the restaurant. Miley looked at her confused.

"Why are you giggling?" Demi held up two fingers.

"There are two reasons. One, he said the same thing like I did. And actually, the second thing isn't so funny. We didn't get to eat." Demi pouted.

"Oh, we'll eat something at the mall." Demi grinned again and pulled Miley into her car. Miley drove off to the mall.

"So, do you love him?" Miley looked at Demi shocked.

"Demi, we've been dating for one day, how can I love him already?" Demi shrugged.

"Well, how can you not? Anyways, maybe it was love at first sight? You never know, and with that love struck face I bet that you love him." Miley blushed and looked away from Demi and onto the street.

"I don't love him… yet. But you never know what happens in the future." Demi giggled.

"I want to be maid of honor, alright?" Miley rolled her eyes and nodded.

Miley enjoyed the day with Demi, even though it took way too long. She wanted to meet up with Nick already. But she still loved Demi. With her best friends, her boyfriend and her family, Miley finally had the live she always lived for. The happy one; because once, she wasn't so happy at all. She knew she had to tell Nick about all of this one day, but she was too afraid to tell him yet. Right now, nothing could change her state of happiness. No one except one person could do that and that someone was about to enter her life again. But until then, she was the happiest she's even been.

**Sorry for the long wait, school started and I had to learn for it. And I'm sorry that it is so crappy, but I had no idea what to write. And it's really short as well. The only thing I can promise is that there is a lot of drama coming. Miley's past is going to come back and some little secret might be revealed. Oh well, I'll hurry up with the next one.**

**Hope you liked it and please review, I love reading your reviews! Seriously, you're all awesome!! Thanksies and hope you enjoyed. Seriously, review. Maybe I'll only update if I get at least... let's say 37 reviews. I'm random but now I challenged you. Review and I'll update. Now have fun leaving your comment.**

**I'm done rambling now. Sorry ;)**


	10. Can't we just watch a movie?

9. Can't we just watch a movie?

Miley and Demi had a great day together and spent a lot of money for clothes. Of course, Demi was the main dispenser. Miley said she wanted to save money for later. Demi didn't really care, her parents paid. Now, she really loved her parents and not only because they bought her a lot of stuff. But it wasn't her fault that her parents were really… giving? Yeah, she could say that.

Anyways, they ended up at Miley's apartment, watching The Notebook. They ate cookie dough and cried when the movie ended. It was around five when they finished. Demi sighed and looked at Miley.

"I'm way too lazy to get up now." Miley giggled. She may have had a tad bit too much sugar this afternoon.

"I'm way too excited to keep sitting!" Demi giggled too. She had her fair share of sugar too. Even more than Miley, but she was tired from the day together. Demi rolled on her side, actually attempting to make herself more comfortable, but she rolled off the couch. She sat up, rubbed her head and groaned.

"Ouch." Miley laughed. She sat down next to Demi on the ground. Demi looked at her.

"What are you doing down here?" Miley shrugged.

"I thought you felt alone." They sat there next to each other for a few moments until they both just burst out laughing. Demi got up and pulled Miley along.

"How long 'til lover boy gets here?" Miley looked at the clock on the wall on the other side of the room. Her only problem was that she couldn't exactly read what time it was.

"Uhm, I'd tell you but I can't really read it." They looked at the clock.

"Can you walk over there? I don't think I have enough strength to do that." Miley started walking towards the clock when they heard a knock on the front door. Miley looked at the door, then at Demi, then back at the clock and back to the door. That's when she made a run for the door. Demi laughed and fell back onto the couch. She found it adorable how Miley was so hooked to Nick already, even though they've been dating for less than 24 hours.

Miley answered the door eagerly, to see Nick standing there with a goofy smile on his face. Miley giggled and hugged him quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nick was caught a little bit off guard, but quickly shook his head and hugged her back confused.

"Are you okay?" Miley giggled and nodded against his neck. She slowly let go. Nick smiled down at her and gave her a soft peck before he walked into her apartment with her. Miley smiled dreamily. Demi giggled. That was when Nick noticed that Demi was even there. He smiled at her.

"Hey Demi!" Demi waved at him and giggled again. Nick looked at Miley confused.

"What's she on?" Miley giggled too.

"Sugar, just like me." Nick chuckled.

"And you're proud of it?" Miley shrugged.

"Why not? I love being high on sugar. Or you, for that matter." Now Nick was confused again.

"What do you mean?" Demi laughed after she realized what Miley was hinting at. Miley giggled too and hugged Nick around his waist.

"Well, you are my sugar and I'm so high 'cause of you, honey." Demi burst out laughing. It sounded so cheesy. Nick chuckled himself as he placed a sweet kiss on Miley's forehead.

"I get it. I shouldn't give you too much sugar." Miley pouted playfully and crossed her arms. But then she smirked.

"Well, if you think like that, then maybe you should go now. Since you're my sugar and all." She pulled out from Nick's grasp and walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Demi. Together they pouted. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Okay, honey, I'll give you as much sugar as you want. But that will only happen if Demi here would leave. Because I'll do things to you that aren't appropriate in front of your best friend." Miley beamed while Demi pulled a face.

"That was too much information already Mister!" She got up and pulled on her shoes. Then she walked over to the door to get her coat. Demi turned around to look at the couple.

"You two are cute… but also really disgusting. I'm out of here… call me with the details." Then she was out of the door. Nick chuckled.

"Is she always like that or just when she's on sugar?" Miley shrugged and looked up at Nick. He was standing over her. She pouted and pulled on his hand.

"Sit down, I feel alone." Nick sighed and plopped down next to Miley. She put her head on his shoulder. They sat together in silence for a while. Nick played with Miley's fingers while she traced little hearts on Nick's thigh. Then Nick sighed.

"I know we know each other for about two weeks now, but I only know the 'present-you'. I would like to know the 'past-you'." Miley looked at Nick kind of shocked. She didn't really want to tell him about her past because she was embarrassed about it. And it kind of still hurt to even think about it. If she talked about it, she was pretty sure that she would break down crying.

Nick noticed Miley's discomfort. That got him curious of course. Now, he didn't want to make her cry or anything and he really didn't want to pressure her. But it seemed like her past was a pretty big deal to her.

"You don't have to tell me now if you're uncomfortable, you know? You can tell me later as well." Miley sighed. She had to tell him, she knew she had. But if right then was the perfect time… she wasn't so sure.

"I want to, I really do. It's just…" She shook her head. Nick sighed and rubbed her thigh gently. He didn't want to pressure her.

"You don't have to tell me. Don't feel pressured. I can wait. And until then, I'll tell you about my past." Miley sighed relieved. This conversation would have been awkward if they had talked about her past. But Nick was nice enough to forget about her past this night to talk about his own.

Although for Nick, he thought his past was pretty embarrassing, because he wasn't always the gentleman Miley probably thought he was. So he shifted awkwardly and sighed before he looked at Miley.

"Okay, well, I guess it all started when my parents were about twenty and--" But Miley slapped him on his shoulder.

"Ew! You are so gross!" Nick chuckled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Geez, for a girl you hit pretty hard." Miley hit him again and glared afterwards.

"Hey! Girls are strong, they just don't show it that often because girls are nice and polite." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure. Well, anyways back to my story. Okay, so I'll leave out all the embarrassing and awkward years of growing up. We'll just skip to High School. Well, I was pretty much the most popular guy in school. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but it's true. Still, I'm not really proud of my High School years." Miley looked at him confused.

"Why?" Her voice was soft, comforting and curious. Nick smiled softly at her before he continued.

"Well, let's just say I wasn't a gentleman back then. I didn't treat ladies with respect." Miley looked at Nick.

"So you slept with every girl on the cheerleading squad?" Nick shook his head quickly.

"No! I… well I don't… I'm still a virgin." He admitted quietly. Miley looked at him proudly.

"Me too." That got Nick to smile.

"Is it on purpose, like did you make a promise, or was it the guys?" His question sounded so awkward, it made Miley giggle.

"It's 'on purpose'. I promised my parents and god that I'd stay clean until I was married." 'She's perfect', Nick thought while he smiled really big at her.

"Me too. Anyways, I said I treated girls with not enough respect. I just made out with them the one day and had another one on the other. You know, kind of a player without the physical part." Miley nodded. She was interested in Nick's past, even though he seemed to have had a lot of girlfriends or whatever he'd call them.

"What made you change?" Nick sighed. Here comes the embarrassing part, he thought.

"Well, I didn't treat my parents right either. So one day, I threw a party at our house because I thought they weren't home. But they came home two hours into the party. I didn't notice them at first. And then, when I came into the living room they showed everyone my baby pictures. And even videos which were even more embarrassing than the pictures. But that got me even more mad at them than I already was." Nick looked down and blushed a little.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I yelled at them. They gave me a limit, that if I didn't start acting like the raised me then they'd throw me out. But I ignored that limit. I kept on hurting girls emotionally which made my mom terribly sad of course. So, after five days of ignoring the limit Mom decided it was time to show me what I did to the girls. She called each and every girl she knew I was with and told them to write me letter, send me videos or come to our house to tell me how much I hurt them." Miley just nodded. By then, she was fascinated by this story.

"So, I got about a hundred letters – which I know, is a lot – but there was more. I got twenty videos and fifteen girls showed up at our house. And that were only the ones Mom knew about. The letters were all heartbreaking because it seemed like every girl was in love with me. The videos were even worse because I could see the girl actually crying and not only the tear stains on a sheet of paper. The worst were the ones that actually came to our house. They came all on one day and they told me everything. How much it hurt, what I didn't know. And they hurt me too. But not emotionally." Miley looked at Nick interested.

"What did they do?" Nick chuckled.

"Let's just say, my cheek hurts even thinking about it." Miley chuckled quietly.

"So that's what changed you?" Nick nodded.

"Even though it took me a whole week to read everything and Mom another hour to talk to me about it. But I changed completely after that week. I never was with a girl in High School after that. And it was only my junior year. I college, I only focused on studying and forgot all about girls. When I started working at the company, my life became a routine without any disturbance. Even my friends thought I was boring. That was until you came. And I'm pretty glad you did." Miley blushed a little and looked down.

"Well, that was the heartwarming and kind of disturbing story of Nick Gray." Miley giggled. She looked up at Nick and kissed his cheek.

"I thought it was brave of you to just change. Even though it was necessary too, but it was also pretty brave of you. I don't think I could change in the blink of an eye." Nick looked at her seriously.

"You could." Miley blushed.

"No, I don't think so. But whatever." She cuddled up to Nick. He sighed and pulled her closer. They were silent again for a little while. Nick then sighed again. He was just too darn curious!

"Are you ready to tell me your story?" Miley sighed and looked at Nick.

"Can't we just watch a movie?" Nick chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course we can, princess. That's what I'm here for, right?" Miley giggled and nodded.

"That and other things." Then she winked and jumped up. Nick laughed quietly as he watched her pick a movie. She came back after some time.

"I don't really know what you wanted to watch and honestly, I don't care either, I really want to watch '10 things I hate about you'." Nick chuckled. She plopped down next to him and cuddled up to him. She pressed play and the commercials started. Nick sighed a little annoyed. He didn't really like this movie.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about your past?" He whined which made Miley giggle. But then she sighed because she felt bad. About not telling Nick, about dodging his questions… Just about everything.

"I'm sorry. When I'm ready I'll tell you. But for now… can we just watch the movie?" Nick nodded and kissed her temple exactly as the movie started. And together they watched the movie and fell asleep on the couch afterwards. Even though before Miley could fall asleep, she contemplated whether she should tell Nick sooner or later. Her past wasn't the best, it was worse than Nick's, but with Nick being her boyfriend he had a right to know. She knew that. She just wasn't comfortable telling him yet.

Nick did his own thinking while Miley watched the movie – or he thought she did even though she didn't. He wasn't sure if he had a right to ask her about her past because to him it seemed like the question was too intimate. But she told him that she would tell him. That was enough for him. Because she made him a little nervous with her not telling him about her past. But he tried to shrug it off. And like mentioned, they fell asleep together, both with happy thoughts because they were with each other. And there was not better feeling than that – at least to them at the moment.

**So I checked my e-mail for the first time in almost three weeks and I see - I got more than 130 e-mails just from fanfiction. I also checked my account here and oh my god!! I never thought so many people would actually read my story!!**

**Because I am so awesome I decided I should just write another chapter. It took me long enough anyway. And I should have studied for school, but I found time to write it! So I really hope you like this and review, I always love reading your reviews!**

**I also have twitter, so follow me, maybe I'll tell you some things about a new chapter. My twitter is: lenaindahouse. Don't ask why I called myself that, it was the first thing that came to my mind. Well, just follow me.**

**Done rambling, the green button down there is lonely, he's waiting just for ;)**


	11. Let's reveal the past

**10. Let's reveal the past**

Nick was once again in his office. But he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't stop thinking about Miley and her secret past. He was a little scared if he was honest. She made it sound so bad. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He was a little frustrated, but he really didn't want to pressure her into telling him things she was obviously uncomfortable with.

He looked up from his work when the door to his office opened. Larry strutted in, looking as satisfied as ever. But when he saw Nick he frowned.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Nick shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"You wouldn't know. Because neither do I." Larry was confused as he plopped down on the couch.

"Okay? Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" Nick looked at Larry for a minute, and then he shook his head.

"What happened to you? Since when are you so… caring?" Larry chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not. But it's almost break and I know how you are when you are so… weird. Then you most likely won't get up because you're so upset over something that I either have to go alone or stay here with you. So just tell me what's wrong." Nick chuckled quietly. Then he sighed.

"It's Miley." Larry nodded.

"Oh, I get. You love her." Nick shook his head. Yeah, he liked her a lot, but he couldn't talk about love yet.

"That's first of all, not the problem and second of all I don't love her yet and if it were the problem, I'd just tell her." Larry nodded and shrugged.

"Whatever. What's the problem then?" Nick sighed again.

"She won't tell me about her past."

"Well, maybe she was a stripper." Nick glared at Larry. This guy was too much.

"No! She wasn't! She just won't tell me. I asked her about it and she said she'd tell me when she's ready. But she won't be ready in a really long time! I can already see us fighting over it! But not because she told me! It's because she won't tell me!" Larry shook his head.

"You are worrying too much. That girl is really attached to you! She's going to tell you sooner. Not later and you won't fight because you, my friend, are way too sensitive to even consider fighting which kind of insults me because you already thought about it!" Nick looked at Larry confused.

"Why does it insult you?" Larry shrugged.

"Well, I thought you were better than that." Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at his watch. It was break already. He was hungry but he was still not really in the mood to go eat. But then, he looked at Larry. He had an idea.

"Do you remember Demi? Miley's best friend?" Larry nodded confused.

"How about I meet up with Miley for lunch and you can eat with Demi. You can even work your matchmaking skills on her… if she wants you too!" Larry's face lit up when Nick mentioned Larry's matchmaking skills.

"Oh, count me in! She looked like she needed a boyfriend!" Nick laughed as he dialed Miley's number. Larry was already mumbling to himself, looking through the list of friends he had that were single and would fit with Demi. Then he smirked. He found one.

Nick held the phone to his ear, actually anxious. He really wanted to hear Miley's voice. Oh, he was a goner as soon as he saw her. He melted when he heard her voice for the first time and his heart pounded only thinking about her. So calling her was a big deal to him. But as soon as he heard her voice he relaxed.

"Hello?" Nick smiled. There was that voice again.

"Hey, it's me. Nick…" Miley giggled. Nick's heart fluttered.

"I know, honey. I mean, I have caller-ID and you're my boyfriend, I know your voice." Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I have a proposal…" Miley gasped.

"Nick! We've been dating for three days – I think, maybe even not that and you're already proposing to me?!" Nick laughed.

"No! I meant, I wanted to suggest something." Miley sighed relieved.

"Thank god, I was so close to having a heart attack." Nick frowned.

"Is the thought of marrying me so bad? I mean, not that I'm planning on asking you any time soon, just…" Miley was quiet for a few moments. He caught her off-guard.

"Uhm… well, it's not that bad. It's just… a tad bit early isn't it?" Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, back to my suggestion. It's lunch time and Larry and I are hungry."

"Okay, why do I need to know?"

"Let me finish!"

"Oh, sorry. Go on." Nick sighed.

"Well, but I don't want to eat lunch with Larry today." He waited for Miley to say something and Miley waited for him to continue.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Miley snapped out of it and nodded. Then she remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Well, what should I say? I thought I shouldn't interrupt you?" Nick chuckled.

"Well, my plan was that we could meet up. Without Larry."

"What about Larry. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to eat alone."

"That's where Demi comes into action." Miley nodded confused.

"Go on."

"Well, Larry had an idea. Or, a match for Demi."

"A match for what?" Nick sighed.

"Well, you see, the problem with Larry is that he thinks he is the perfect matchmaker. He claims that we're together because of him. Anyway, he thinks he got the perfect match for Demi. That is, if she is single." Miley giggled.

"Yeah, she is. But I don't know if she would like to date Larry. I mean, he has a girlfriend…" Nick laughed.

"No, no! Not Larry himself. I wouldn't offer if it were him." Larry glared at Nick. He smirked in his direction and turned around.

"So, you up for it?" Miley smiled to herself. But she wanted to play with him a little bit. So she sighed playfully.

"I don't know. I'm not really hungry." Nick's smile fell a bit. He was looking forward to meeting up with her.

"Well, you-you don't have to come, I mean…" Miley sighed again even though she wanted to giggle.

"Nick, it's not that I don't want to, it's just…" Then she smirked. Best idea ever.

"It's just I'm meeting up with someone." Nick's heart stopped beating, it literally stopped. Who was she meeting? Was it a girl, or a boy? A boy? Was she cheating on him? He didn't want to sound clingy though, so he chuckled nervously.

"Oh, uhm, who-who are you m-meeting?" Miley found it way too funny to keep going with this joke, so she burst out laughing. Nick was confused when Miley started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Miley giggled.

"Well, I'm not really meeting up with someone besides you." Nick was relieved. But he was still confused.

"When are you meeting me?" Miley laughed again.

"Well, I was planning on in five minutes with Demi, but we can meet up later too?" Nick smiled again.

"No, no! We'll meet you in five minutes at Patty's." Miley agreed and hung up the phone. Nick sighed happily and leaned back in his chair once again.

"Yo! What'd she say?" Nick turned around with his chair and grinned.

"Yes, of course! We're meeting them in five minutes." Larry nodded. They sat there and looked around for a moment. Then they turned to look at each other. When they caught the others eye they jumped up and made a run for the door.

* * *

"Are we late? I hope we're not! I promised her in five minutes, we are so late, aren't we?" Larry chuckled and shook his head.

"Dude, you are so whipped and we are so not late." Nick blushed a bit. They entered Patty's, both grinning. Larry was hungry, that's why he was so happy. Why Nick was happy is out of question, we all know why. They looked around the restaurant to see if the girls were there already. They weren't so Nick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Let's find a seat." They walked to a booth at the far end of the restaurant. Even though they knew it wasn't smart because neither Miley nor Demi would be able to see them. But it was quiet back there and they needed some sort of silence and peace.

"So, dude, what're you planning with your girl?" Nick shrugged.

"I don't know. I just want to talk to her." The truth was he wanted to ask her about her past again. Maybe she'd just tell him. Go for it and trust him enough to tell him. Larry nodded.

"Ah, that's nice. Pamela and I used to be like that. But those days are over." Nick looked at him confused.

"Why?" Larry shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it comes with the years you've been together. You kind of know the other person so much that there is no excitement when you get to see them again. And we live together too so I see her every day. It's not like I don't love her, 'cause I do. But the first phase of being in love and being the new couple… it kind of goes away and you get annoyed with the other person after some time." Nick frowned. Larry seemed actually kind of sad about it. And Nick really didn't want to end up with Miley like that.

"But it doesn't have to be that way." Larry looked at him confused.

"Of course it does." Nick shook his head.

"No. You can still be that happy and lovesick couple you used to be. You can still buy her flowers every time you come home. You can cook for her. Just because you live together doesn't have to change everything. I think maybe you just… maybe you're just not that in love with Pamela anymore." Larry shook his head.

"What are you talking about? I plan on asking her to marry me! Of course, we're not that excited to see each other anymore, but I still love her and I'm still in love with her… the excitement just goes away." Nick remembered back to when Larry told him that he wanted to ask Pamela to marry him. He seemed excited.

"You can still be excited! You know, she's not pregnant and you don't have kids. You can do anything you want. You're still young too." Larry nodded and then he smiled.

"I think you failed your job." Nick looked at Larry confused.

"Why?"

"Well, you're way better in counseling than you are at being a model agent." Nick laughed as did Larry.

"Having fun without us, I see?" Nick turned around when he heard that voice. When he saw Miley he got up and hugged her. She hugged him back and kissed his cheek before she pulled back.

"Hey Larry!" Larry nodded at her and Demi. Demi just smiled at Nick and Larry tiredly and sat down. Nick looked at Miley confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Miley giggled.

"Well, to get her to come here I had to wake her up. She's still tired." Nick chuckled.

"Why are you sitting at the far back of the restaurant?" Miley wanted to sit down, but Nick her up again and to another table. Miley looked at him confused.

"To get some privacy." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Hey, no funny business!" Nick laughed as she pointed at him. He helped her sit down then he sat down himself.

"I can't promise you that." Miley giggled.

"Well, why do you need privacy then?" Nick sighed.

"Because we're going to talk and this talk may get a little serious." Miley frowned. She knew what he wanted to talk about and it's not like she didn't trust him or anything. But her past was something that was embarrassing to her and it's definitely nothing you would brag about. Miley knew she wouldn't. No one would and she knew that. She also knew that Nick wouldn't feel anything different for her – whatever he was feeling at the moment – she just… she was just really embarrassed about it. But other than that, she knew that she was ready to tell him. She was ready to tell Nick all about it. But, she wasn't ready for the seriousness that talk would bring.

"Can't we like, laugh at everything I say?" Nick chuckled.

"You can if you want, but I'm afraid that you might not find it so funny what we're going to talk about." Miley sighed.

"You got that right." The waitress came and they ordered there food.

"So, before we get to the serious talk, let's talk about something else. Like, what did you do today?" Nick shrugged.

"Well, what did I do? I mostly missed you and then I talked to Larry a bit because he seemed pretty down and then I missed you again." Miley smiled.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're sucking up to me because you know I'm pretty angry at you for making me tell you." Nick shrugged, even though he felt a little bit guilty because he made her tell him.

"Well, I know what I have to do, don't I?" Miley smiled and nodded.

"But, why was Larry down? He doesn't seem like a 'down-person'." Nick chuckled at Miley's choice of words. Then he sighed.

"He noticed how happy I was about meeting up with you and he said him Pamela used to be like that but not anymore. So I asked him why and what happened and he just said that the excitement of meeting up with the other just goes away after years of being together." Miley frowned a little, feeling sympathy for Larry.

"That's bad, I guess." Nick chuckled.

"You can say that again." Then he grabbed her hand.

"I just want you to know that it doesn't matter how long we're going to be together. I don't want that to happen to us. That we're suddenly not excited to see each other anymore." Miley blushed a little under Nick's intense stare but she nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want that to happen either." Then the waitress came and ruined their moment. They ate in silence. Miley started thinking about everything. Just, everything. About telling Nick, about Larry's relationship with Pamela who she didn't even know but assumed was nice. And about being with Nick at all. She really loved being with Nick. He made her feel things she hasn't felt in a long time. Now, she wasn't talking about love. But just the feeling of being appreciated by other than her friends made her feel on top of the world. It had something to do with her past as well.

Nick couldn't concentrate while eating. He just stared at Miley while he chewed his food. She seemed deep in thought. He wasn't. He knew what he wanted and that was her and a really great future together. He smiled when Miley finished.

"Well, that was delicious." Nick chuckled and pushed his plate a little forward, signaling that he was done himself. They both sighed. Time for the serious talk. Nick leaned forward and grabbed Miley's hands. Miley leaned forward too. She knew what was about to come and more than happy that Nick grabbed her hands, because they were shaking.

"Look, Miley, I don't want to pressure you into anything. I just think that I should know whatever is bugging you about your past. And with you being so secretive about it I just assumed that it is something big. And I know that you don't mean to make me so anxious about it, but I am. So, if you're ready then just tell me." Miley nodded and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and stared into Nick's eyes and all she could see was appreciation and a hint of love. She knew that he didn't love her yet, but she also knew that he felt something strong for her.

"Okay, I'm ready." Nick let out a shaky breath and nodded. This had to be something big.

"Well, I guess I should start with my mom's death. She died when I was ten. My dad was really heartbroken and so was I. But he couldn't get over it, so he just left. I was ten and alone at home and vulnerable. No one lived with me and I only had four friends who I still have. People didn't care about me at all. I felt like an orphan. And believe me, that feeling isn't so great. So, I had no money of course. My grandparents didn't know that I was alone yet and so I couldn't get any new clothes or anything. Kids in school made fun of me because I had nothing. No parents, almost no friends and no money so no clothes." Miley stopped talking for a minute. Nick looked at her sympathetically. She sighed and continued.

"In Middle School, it was all okay I guess. Kids just laughed at me for wearing old clothes but I got over it. But then, High School came and my grandparents finally realized that I was alone. They started sending me money, but it wasn't enough to survive. I was pretty much a loner; didn't talk to anyone and got bullied too. Uhm, I guess it started in sophomore year. I started working at a bar. It wasn't an adult bar, just a club. I was a bartender but some guys saw me as a chick they could mess with. I went to my boss and made sure that they wouldn't bother me. And they stopped, but then after a few months I was walking home from work and suddenly those guys who bothered me at the bar caught me walking home. They grabbed me and pulled me into a lane and… They just… they raped me." Miley let one tear fall. But she was far from done with this story. Nick wiped the tear away quickly.

"I got home after that and felt terrible. I showered quite a few times, but it just wouldn't go away. It all made it worse when I remembered what I promised my mom. I promised her I'd wait for the right guy and I couldn't anymore. My mom always told me that I should treasure my virginity because it is the greatest gift you could give to the man you love. And they just took it. I felt so bad about it. And then the kids at school seemed to have heard about me being raped and they just made fun of me even more and called me a few names. Like slut or whore. I felt even worse and started cutting myself. And then, I couldn't stop working at the bar because I needed that stupid money to go to college. Teachers told me that I should go to college because I was so smart. And I wanted to go to college but I guess life was smarter than me. Yeah, I didn't stop working at the bar and those guys raped me again and again. I never went to the police. Once I felt so bad I just cut myself really deep. But it was too deep so I fell unconscious. Lucky for me that I still had my best friends with me and that I wanted to meet up with them. Because they found me and brought me to the hospital. That day the doctors found out that I was raped several times. My friends didn't know. They were shocked and asked me who it was and when it happened. And of course I had to tell them then. The guys from the bar got arrested. But my High School life was pretty much over. At college I was a loner once again because no one seemed to like me. I never had a boyfriend. I never saw my father again. Every time one of my friends asked me how I was, I always said that I was fine. But even now, my honest answer would be that I don't even know. I don't know if I am fine. I don't know if I am ever going to be fine. All I know is that I have a horrible past and that I am glad that I met you because you make my life a little bit better." Nick looked at Miley shocked. That was her past? She got raped? His Miley got raped?! She was at the hospital? She cut herself? Miley swallowed and looked down. She knew this was going to happen. Somewhere, deep down, she knew that he would feel that way.

"And now you hate me. Great. Well, it was nice to know you." Miley wanted to get up, but before she could even stand up completely, Nick was at her side, sitting down next to her, pulling her in his lap and stroking her hair. It all happened so fast, she didn't even see it coming. Nick felt a lot of things at the moment, but he certainly didn't hate Miley.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that! I am so sorry… And I don't hate you at all. If anything, I appreciate you even more. Because you always smile, whatever you are doing. I think you are really brave." Miley sniffled. She didn't want him apologizing! But he was so sweet. She started crying. Nick just stroked her back. He knew that was what she needed and he'd give it to her.

After a few minutes Miley calmed down and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Sorry, I guess I was being a little dramatic." Nick shook his head.

"No, you were not. You had a right to be dramatic. I'm glad you told me." Miley smiled at him.

"I'm glad you understand." Nick smiled back.

"Well, why wouldn't I? You're my girlfriend and this is what happened to you in your past. Nothing was your fault and you would change if you could." Miley nodded and hugged Nick tight before she let go.

"Do you think you could maybe take the rest of the day off from work and come home with me? I kind of need something to snuggle up to." Nick chuckled and nodded.

"I see what I can do." Miley smiled and nodded. Nick waved the waitress over and paid for their food. Then they walked back to Demi and Larry. Larry was talking happily to Demi. Demi just listened and nodded every now and then.

"And so I thought, hey! I could totally set her up with him!" Demi nodded, though she didn't seem that much into the idea.

"Yeah, let's do it." Larry nodded enthusiastically. He wanted nothing more but get her with a friend of his together. Miley laughed when she saw how uncomfortable Demi was. Demi looked up at Miley and sighed relieved.

"Oh, you're ready. Thank god, because I can hear once again the mall calling." Miley shook her head.

"No, sorry Demi, but I really want to go home and lay down for a bit." Miley nudged Nick.

"Oh yeah, hey dude, do you think I could take the rest of the day off? Miley isn't feeling so well and I don't have any appointments anyway." Larry shrugged.

"I think you can. Just call big boss. He likes you, you'll get the day off." Nick smiled and started dialing his boss' number.

Meanwhile Miley sat down next to Demi.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Demi glared at Miley. Larry seemed to like that question.

"Well, you see, I have this friend of mine, Nick knows him too, and he is so single. And I think he would like Demi really much. So I thought, hey! I could totally set him up with her!" Miley laughed. Demi looked at her again.

"Hey, what were you two talking about? You seem kind of tense." Miley sighed and looked at Demi.

"It's about the thing that I don't like talking about." Demi looked at Miley confused for a bit until she understood.

"Oh, yeah right. Oh, you told him. Well, good for you." Miley smiled and looked at Nick, who was still on the phone. He waved at her and smiled himself when he saw her smiling at him.

"It is good." Larry smirked.

"And it was all my work. I got to tell you, you and my friend are going to love each other. You just got to meet up with him." Miley giggled quietly while Demi nodded uncomfortably. Nick came back to the table.

"Well, I got the day off. Boss said that I was good enough anyway and I did enough work for today. I could even take tomorrow off. I told him that we'll see." He winked at Miley who got up and hugged Nick around the waist.

"Well, let's go." Nick nodded. They said goodbye to Larry and Demi. Demi seemed really frustrated when Miley and Nick left and Miley couldn't help but laugh to herself. Nick looked at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Miley shrugged.

"Demi didn't seem too happy about Larry setting her up with your friend." Nick chuckled. They got in Miley's car and drove off to her house. They held hands the entire ride. Now that Miley's past was revealed it seemed like nothing could harm them. It seemed like they knew each other forever even though it was just two weeks. And both of them certainly started feelings more towards each other than they were before. It also seemed that everything was fine. And it was, at the moment. But what they didn't know is that soon everything would change.

**Okay, so I am sick today and have been for the last three days. Nothing too major, just the usual health problems. Nothing to worry about. **

**Anyways, now you know Miley's bad past. But the drama is still to come. There's the wedding of his friend waiting and Nick has to ask Miley to come with him first.**

**In the next chapter I'll just write about the afternoon they spend together and maybe the next day? Not sure yet.**

**Well, hope you liked it and review! I love reading your reviews, whatever they say. So go on and just do it. It's pretty simple. Even I can do it. Just click the green button and write what you think. Now, go to work and do it! **

**Kidding ;) But seriously, just do it.**


	12. The Best Day Of My Life

11. Best day of my life… for real

Nick and Miley arrived at Miley's apartment about ten minutes later. They walked into her apartment without saying a word. There were no words needed. Sometimes saying nothing at all is better than talking up a storm. It wasn't like they didn't have anything to say to each other. There were a million things they had to talk about. Some things that mattered, some that didn't. But just holding hands and being in each other's presence was enough for them at the moment.

Without a word they sat down on the couch together and Miley immediately snuggled up to Nick. She was kind of exhausted from telling Nick about her past. She never knew it could be so exhausting talking about things that didn't matter anymore. Of course, they mattered to her, but she really couldn't change them anyway.

Nick was trying to be understanding. Well, he understood how troubling this must be for Miley, but he didn't know how she felt and what she felt back then. He never was in her situation, as much as he would have loved to say so; to say that he knew how she felt. But he didn't know. He had no idea about anything and he knew for a fact that saying that he knew how she felt would only make it worse. They could even fight about it. So he just kept his mouth shut and let her lean into him.

Miley wasn't crying, but she wasn't smiling either. She wasn't so sure what she was feeling. Maybe glad that she told Nick. Exhausted because it made her think back to those times. Sad about everything that happened. Happy because Nick understood or at least he tried to. She sighed and snuggled deeper into Nick's side.

"I'm glad you came with me." Nick tightened his grip around her and kissed her head – or her hair was more like it. He sighed.

"I'm glad I came too. You want to know why?" Miley nodded into his side.

"Because I love spending time with you. Even if we just have to work. Being with you has by far been the best time of every day I spent with you. Even before I asked you to be my girlfriend. And I know that you're my girlfriend for about two days but it feels like eternity." Miley nodded again. She was really tired. But what he said got her thinking.

"We're not going to be like those couples that rush into everything, right? I mean, you know. Say I love you today, get married next week and break up and get a divorce in one month." Nick chuckled softly and shook his head.

"No, we're not going to be one of those couples. We are going to be perfect." Miley smiled and lifted her head up. She slowly leant up to kiss Nick's lips softly. Nick kissed her back just as gently and pulled back after some time. He looked in her eyes and leaned his forehead onto hers. Miley smiled brightly at him.

"I think we already are." Nick smiled happily and kissed her forehead.

"And I think that you are tired and you should go to sleep." Miley frowned a little.

"But sleeping is such a waste of time when you're around." Nick rolled his eyes.

"You know what else a waste of time is? War, but they still have it. So, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Miley nodded and closed her eyes and snuggled back into Nick's side. Nick sighed and stroked her hair. He thought back to the restaurant and her story. How could such a sweet, innocent girl have been through so much? He leaned his head back and closed his eyes himself.

* * *

"Get that, sucker!" Miley laughed as she splashed Nick with water. They were having a water fight inside Miley's apartment. Nick was soaking wet while Miley was still as dry as before. She started the fight because she was bored. Nick shook his head, splashing water around everywhere. He glared at Miley.

"That was so unfair! You have all the water! I can't get any!" Miley blocked the bathtub and Nick was not smart enough to get water from the kitchen. So Nick was dead. Miley smirked at him.

"You lost!" She splashed some more water over his head. Nick just looked at her. Miley laughed until she saw Nick's mad expression. She stopped laughing.

"What are you thinking?" Nick just walked up to her. The bathtub was full with water. Miley looked behind her, then she looked at Nick and shook her head.

"No, don't you dare!" Nick started smirking. Miley was caught. She just kept shaking her head quickly. Nick lunged forward and pushed himself and Miley into the bathtub. Miley laughed when he started tickling her in the water. Now both were soaking wet. Nick sat on top of Miley and continued tickling her.

"Stop! P-Please!" But Nick didn't stop. He kept on tickling her.

"Please! I can't b-breathe!" That made Nick stop. He looked at Miley concerned. Miley giggled.

"Well, I guess that worked." She got up and sat on top of Nick. He smirked at her.

"Oh, feisty I see." Miley rolled her eyes. The water in the tub was pretty cold so Miley shivered. Nick sat up and hugged Miley.

"You cold?" Miley nodded. Nick got up with Miley's legs wrapped around his waist and put a towel around them. Miley giggled.

"Nick, we're so wet, we can't even walk into the living room." Nick nodded and let her down.

"Fine, let's dry." He sat down on the floor and waited. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I doubt that you are any older than five." Miley grabbed a towel and put it around herself. Then she just slipped out of her wet clothes, leaving her in her underwear under the towel. Nick stared at her, confused and kind of shocked.

"What are you doing?" Miley smiled at him.

"Getting dry." Nick nodded, although he was still confused. Miley walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She put on fresh underwear and new clothes. She looked through her closet to see if there were any clothes she could lend to Nick. She found an old shirt she bought years back when she hated dressing like a girl. The shirt was XXL so she thought it would fit Nick. Then she started looking for pants. She found boy-shorts she loved wearing that could fit Nick as well. She smiled as she walked back into the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom and handed the clothes to Nick. He looked at them; then he frowned.

"Why do you have boy-clothes in your apartment?" Miley giggled.

"I bought them a few years back. I didn't like dressing like a girl. I grabbed the biggest clothes I could find. So here." Nick grabbed them. Miley smiled.

"I'll be in the kitchen." She walked out of the bathroom smiling a little. Somehow the two already acted like they knew each other forever. But Miley didn't mind at all. She was glad someone was ready to show her that there was something else in this world than… well rape and hate. She opened the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water. She took a sip when suddenly two arms slipped around her waist from behind.

Even though Miley knew that it was only Nick, she jumped right out of his arms alarmed. That was how one of those attacks happened to her. She grabbed the next thing that was near her which was a frying pan and held it towards Nick.

Nick looked at her shocked. He didn't mean to scare her.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Miley put her hand over her heart and put the frying pan down.

"Gosh, talk about giving me a heart attack." Nick hugged Miley.

"I'm sorry." Miley shrugged and hugged him back. She looked at the clock behind Nick. It was five and she was hungry.

"Okay, I'm hungry." Nick chuckled.

"Okay, that was random but me too." Miley nodded and let go off Nick. She grabbed the pan again. Nick took a step back.

"You don't want to hit me, do you?" Miley giggled and shook her head.

"No, I want to cook." Nick looked at Miley unsure. He wasn't so sure if this idea was safe.

"Are you sure that you can cook? We could always order something." Miley glared at Nick.

"I am capable of cooking. Nothing will burn down and we won't have to order something. I want to cook… mac and cheese." Nick frowned a little.

"Only mac and cheese? I thought something big and maybe… Italian?" Miley shook her head.

"Bear with me. I can only make mac and cheese and spaghetti." Nick chuckled. Miley glared at him.

"I'm fine with that." Miley nodded.

"Thought so."

* * *

"It's really good." Miley smiled at him. They were currently sitting at the dining table.

"I know, thank you." Nick chuckled as he finished his food. Miley was done already. Nick had more of it, so she finished earlier. Nick sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, now I'm full. What are we going to do now?" Miley smiled as she got the dishes and brought them back into the kitchen. Nick followed her to get something to drink.

"I have an idea what we could do. But… I'm not sure if you want to do that." Nick raised an eyebrow. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Not that! I was talking about something else." Nick chuckled.

"Well, what are you talking about?" Miley grinned.

"I want to watch a movie." Nick nodded.

"Go on, there's obviously more to it." Miley nodded eagerly.

"Well, I know that you're a guy and you usually don't watch this but I beg you, please! Can we watch 'The Notebook'? Please, please, please, please?" Nick sighed and closed his eyes.

"What's my reward?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Other than spending time with me and cuddling I might even kiss you." Nick looked at Miley for a long time until he nodded.

"Fine, let's watch it." Miley grinned and hugged Nick tightly.

"Thank you, thank you and thank you!" Nick chuckled and followed Miley into the living room. She got the DVD and put it in before plopping down next to Nick. He put an arm around Miley. She snuggled up to Nick and sighed.

"This feels great." Nick nodded and kissed her head.

"It feels like we're already married." Miley giggled. Nick wanted to say something but Miley interrupted him.

"No, sh, the movie starts." Nick chuckled and hugged Miley tighter to himself.

After the movie ended Miley was still snuggled deeply into Nick's side. It was around nine. There was nothing that could disturb their peace right then. Miley sighed. Nick let his hand run through her hair.

"This is perfect." Nick nodded.

"It is. I'm so glad that I spent this day with you." Miley nodded too.

"Yeah. This has been by far the best day of my life." Nick chuckled.

"Believe me, almost nothing could top this day." Miley lifted her head up to look at him confused.

"What do you mean, almost?" Nick chuckled.

"Well, my wedding day, the day my first child is born, the day I propose to…" He stopped himself. He wasn't sure if he could go that far already. Probably not; he didn't want to freak her out. Miley looked at him kind of hurt.

"To who?" Nick looked at Miley alarmed. Don't say anything wrong!, he warned himself.

"Well…" Nick blushed as he sighed deeply.

"To you, alright? The day I propose to you and you say yes. Now you can laugh at me." Miley's eyes started to water.

"This has by far been the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me… and the cheesiest one too. But it was sweet. You already think of proposing to me?" Nick shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe, in the far future?" Miley smiled slightly.

"You are so sweet, Nick. I'm glad you asked me to be your girlfriend. I couldn't wish for anyone better. Because there isn't anyone. You're too cute." Nick blushed a little.

"Well, you are cuter…" Miley giggled and pushed her head into Nick's side.

"You don't have to say yes or anything but… will you stay the night with me Nick?" Nick looked down at her. She looked him in the eyes and he saw that this girl needed him through the night. She needed him to snuggle with her. She needed him to be there because this day couldn't end any better and if he left now, she'd think it was all a dream. She needed him to be there in the morning because she liked him a lot. And Nick needed to be there because she needed him.

"Of course." Miley smiled and kissed his cheek. Then she got up and pulled on his hand, begging him to follow her. He got up after her and smiled. Together they walked into Miley's bedroom. This night, nothing happened between them. The only thing that happened was that they snuggled. Miley had her head on Nick's chest and his arm was draped over her waist, pulling her closer. They both dreamt the same. They dream about each other. The next morning was pure bliss. Nothing could ruin their moment, their world. Nothing could ruin their mood and their blossoming love for each other. Only one thing that happened two weeks ago. One thing, that would change everything in the blink of an eye and only one person that would bring up that one thing without realizing that he did.

**So, I don't own 'The Notebook', just to clear that up. Well, I am **_**still**_** sick, but I think I'll be fine in one or two days. At least I hope so because we're going on vacation this Saturday.**

**Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter. I wanted a bit fluff before the drama happens. In the next chapter the drama will start though. So beware!**

**Well, review!!**


	13. Let The Drama Begin

12. Let the drama begin…

Nick and Miley were cuddled up on Nick's couch. They've been together for a month now and things couldn't get better. They had lunch together every day. Miley's career as a model looked really good right now. Nick was better at work than ever. His boss thought about promoting him. And both of them knew after only one month that they loved each other. They haven't said it to each other yet, because both thought it was too early, but they did. They showed each other though.

Miley sighed and dug her head deep into Nick's side. It was late on a Saturday. They had no work the following day and Miley was staying over. They watched some show, but no one was really watching. Miley suggested watching TV. Nick just agreed.

Nick didn't really concentrate on the show. He thought of the wedding, which was in two weeks. He had to ask Miley soon because he knew that girls needed their time with shopping and stuff. And she definitely had to shop for this wedding. He sighed. He came to the conclusion that it was time.

"How about a wedding?" Miley looked at him with big eyes. What was he talking about?

"Nick, don't you think that a wedding is a little too early for us? I mean, we are together only one month and getting married right now just seems…" Nick chuckled.

"I'm talking about a friends' wedding. He's getting married and I thought I should take you." Miley was quiet for a few minutes. Then she smiled really big.

"Yeah! We should totally go! Oh my god, I'm so excited right now! I should call Demi. No, she's probably asleep. And shopping won't work either, darn. Oh wait, when is the wedding anyway?" Nick chuckled.

"Well, in two weeks." Miley nodded.

"Good, that leaves me time to pick out the perfect dress. And shoes, gosh, the shoes! They have to be comfy, but elegant. Since when did you know?" Nick wasn't sure how to answer that. He decided on the truth.

"Well, about six weeks." Miley looked at him shocked.

"Six weeks?! Why didn't you tell me back then?!" Nick sighed.

"I wasn't sure if I should ask you, if you would even agree to be my girlfriend. And then, I just forgot." Miley groaned.

"You should have told me sooner! Now, I'm totally freaking out here! And work! Oh my god, this is not even my own wedding! And I'm already stressed out! I really don't want to know how my own wedding will be like! Great, now I'm too excited to sleep." Nick chuckled.

"It'll go by soon. You'll be tired in no time." Miley glared at Nick.

"I'm mad you right now!"

"Why?"

"Because you didn't tell me sooner! I'm going to bed, night." She got up and walked into Nick's bedroom. Nick sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He knew he should have told her sooner, or lied to her. But he couldn't lie to her. He knew that a relationship, based on lies, was not a good relationship. Nick got up and followed her.

Miley plopped down on Nick's bed pouting. After about ten seconds she realized that it was stupid of her to act like that. She sighed and took off her clothes and put Nick's clothes on. She always slept in them. They were comfy.

Nick walked into his room, a little scared. But when he walked in, nothing happened. He saw Miley sitting on his bed, looking at the window. Nick walked up to her and sat down next to her. He started rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner." Miley shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I totally overreacted. It's fine. I know I can find the perfect dress for that wedding. Is it in church or in a garden?" Nick shrugged.

"I don't know." Miley groaned.

"Ugh, you're not helping!" Nick chuckled and hugged Miley.

"I'm sorry." Miley shrugged.

"I'll just find one for both occasions." Nick nodded.

"That you do. And now, I'm tired, aren't you?" Miley nodded and they laid down in each other's arms. Nothing was better than sleeping in the arms of a person you love. Maybe you haven't even told that person, but you know that you do and that's enough.

* * *

A knock at the door woke Nick up. He looked at a sleeping Miley, who was still in his arms by the way. He smiled a little at her before he put her aside gently. He got up after that and went to answer the door. Of course he checked the clock first. It was two a.m. A little early for a visitor, but he shrugged and answered the door anyway.

The first thing that he thought when he opened the door was 'Who the hell is that?!'. The second one was that he probably got the wrong door. He smiled at the man at his door politely and tiredly.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I think you got the wrong door number." Just as Nick tried to close the door, the man shook his head. He put his hand on the door.

"No, I don't think so. I'm here for my daughter." Nick looked at the man shocked. Was this Miley's dad?

"Uhm… who are you talking about?" The man sighed.

"Miley Stewart, my daughter. She's here. I know she is." Nick decided to not let him in that easily. He could be a stalked after all. And what father comes to look for his daughter at two a.m. at night? Either not a good one or a crazy one. So he shook his head.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. Why would she be here and how would you know?" The man sighed.

"You're her boyfriend, aren't you? And I know because I called a friend of hers and they said she was here." Nick shook his head.

"I might be her boyfriend, but only Demi knows about her being here and Demi would've told Miley if you called."

"I asked a guy called Mitchell. He said that I should call this other girl and I did. I never said my name or why I wanted to know. I just want to see my daughter." Nick shook his head.

"No! You can't come in here and expect me to get your daughter after you left her twelve years ago!" The guy sighed. That's when Nick noticed that he didn't even know the name of the guy.

"What's your name anyway?"

"I'm John Stewart. You might not know why I left her but…"

"I know why you left! You left because your wife died! You left a ten-year-old girl all alone by herself. You have no idea how much misery and heartbreak and hurt and pain you caused her. Now I'd appreciate it if you just left and never…"

"Dad?" Nick turned around to see Miley standing there with half-opened eyes. But she seemed shocked. John Stewart looked past Nick and at his daughter. He couldn't believe it.

"Mile? Is that really you?" Miley wasn't sure what to do. She hasn't seen her father in twelve years and suddenly, he was there again. She walked up to Nick and put her arms around his waist unsure. Nick put her arm around her to reassure her. John sighed.

"I'm sorry that…" Miley shook her head. Suddenly she was really angry.

"No, you're not sorry. If you were sorry, you wouldn't even have done it! But you did! and now you're just back because you saw me on TV, isn't that right?" John looked down.

"I'm not coming back because I want money from you or anything. I'm coming back because I want to come back! I want to be back in your life again. It took me some time to realize that and some time to get over your mother's death, but I managed too and now I'm back!" Miley shook her head disbelievingly. This was unreal. In no way was her dad back suddenly. Nick rubbed her shoulder.

"Seriously, 'Dad', if you were here just to be back, you would have come by daylight and not at god knows when! I can't deal with this right now! Maybe… maybe we'll meet up tomorrow or something, but I'm tired and sore and… Just leave now dad. Come back tomorrow and… I don't know. I'll be in the bedroom." The last part was directed at Nick before she turned and left. Nick nodded at her and turned back to John. He handed him a number. He didn't really want to do it, but since Miley said so…

"This is my phone number, alright? She'll most likely be here with me anyway, so you just have to call me." John nodded and smiled at little.

"Thank you. I'll call tomorrow then." Nick nodded and closed the door without saying good-bye. He wasn't sure about all this, but he just had to do what Miley said. Yeah, call him whipped, but he didn't care. He wanted to make Miley happy.

Nick walked back to his bedroom tiredly. Only then did he notice that he opened the door with nothing but his boxers on. Great first impression on your girlfriend's dad… or whatever he was to her. He reached the bedroom and saw a figure sitting on his bed. Of course it was Miley. Who else? He shook his head and walked up to her. That was when he noticed that her shoulder were shaking lightly. He quickly sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Miley looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"He's back. Just like that. And I don't know if I want him to be! I'm not sure if I want to call him 'Dad' anymore. I just… I don't know anything anymore. He… he looks so old and worn out! Does he really want to be here or is it just because I suddenly am on TV? Maybe he thought I was dead? Nicky help me." Nick sighed and hugged Miley really tight.

"Whatever you do, Miley, I know that you're going to do the right thing. And I'm going to support you in whatever you do. Alright? And now, let's get back to sleep because I'm really tired." Miley giggled slightly and kissed Nick's cheek.

"You're the greatest and now, let's go to sleep." Nick nodded and they laid down. Miley fell asleep pretty quickly. Nick on the other hand thought back to when Mr. Stewart was at his door. But he fell asleep too anyway. He was tired and the following day would be full of drama. Nick sighed before he fell asleep.

The two of them didn't even know that there was even more drama to come than just Miley's dad. But maybe it was better that they didn't know. Because if they knew…god knows what they would have done. But right then, in the night, they were just happy that they were in the same bed, in each other's arms and safe there. And that was good.

* * *

"Did he call yet?" Miley looked at Nick anxiously. Nick shook his head. He told Miley that he gave John his number after they had their breakfast.

"No, he didn't call in the last five minutes since you last asked." Miley shrugged nervously. They were seated on Nick's couch, just awaiting John's call. Nick wanted to do something but Miley didn't want to. She tried to prepare herself for whatever was to come, but she couldn't do that. She had no idea what her dad could want from her.

Miley sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Nick noticed how tense she was. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry so much, Miles. Everything will be fine. And I'll support whatever decision you'll make." Miley smiled a little at Nick's statement. She knew he would.

"Alright, I think I'll just talk to him first. To find out his real intentions and stuff. You know…" Nick nodded and kissed her temple.

"Yeah, I know." They sighed and just waited. There was nothing to say. Until the phone rang. Miley jumped up. Nick answered.

"Nick Gray speaking." The answer came almost immediately.

"John Stewart, here." Nick nodded. Miley asked him silently if it was indeed her dad.

"I know. Well, what do you have to say?" Miley watched Nick talk to her dad. She didn't want to listen to the conversation. After only five minutes Nick hung up.

"We'll meet him in ten minutes at Patty's. Ironic how everything important in my life happens there." Miley looked at him confused.

"Well, I met you there. We went there to meet up, you told me about your past. And now we're meeting up with your dad to talk about your past. And this will decide your future as well. So it will have some impact on mine as well." Miley looked at Nick with loving eyes. He was so sweet and he looked sincere.

"Nick, you are the cutest thing I have ever met." Nick shook his head.

"I don't want to be cute." He pouted. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you are the hottest thing I have ever met. And you are so sweet to me. I so don't deserve you." Nick shook his head.

"If anything, I don't deserve you. Oh, right, we have to go." Miley giggled and nodded. Together they walked to Nick's car and drove over to Patty's. They walked in. Nick recognized the guy from last night instantly. Probably because he looked exactly like last night. Only more tired. John got up. He looked at his daughter and instantly got tears in his eyes. She reminded him so much of his wife.

Her death was a rather tragic one. It happened on a Wednesday night. John Stewart just got home from work. His daughter Miley was playing in the backyard and he found time to watch her laugh for and play around. He had to pick up his wife from work in then minutes, but still he had time to admire his daughter, who he thought was the perfection of beautiful. He looked at the time to see that he already had to leave. He shot his daughter a smile, before he told her that he had to leave. She responded by showing him her thumb. He smiled once again and left the house.

He got in his truck and drove to the hospital to get his wife. They didn't have two cars. Not enough money and John's stubbornness let them have only his old truck. John got to the hospital in time. His wife was sick. She had brain-cancer and on this day, she got treatment. John would always pick her up. They were only waiting for things to change. Either for good or bad was in the hands of god, but they accepted the fact that Elizabeth Stewart had to die one day or another, sooner than wanted anyway.

His wife came walking up to the truck with a smile on her face, similar to Miley's. He loved her smile. She kissed him as she reached him. John smiled at her and kissed her back. Usually her kisses were short and sweet, but this time she put much more effort to it. John was confused but he certainly liked it. After she pulled away she shot him the puppy-dog face. He always fell for it. She asked him if she could drive the car once. John sighed and agreed. It wasn't a far way and the streets weren't that popular.

Elizabeth got to drive a few meters when suddenly everything went black for her. John couldn't do anything when she lost control of the car. They fell into a river since they were crossing a bridge. John lost his consciousness and couldn't remember anything from that accident. But it seemed like Elizabeth was suddenly conscious again, because supposedly she saved John. People told John that she pulled him out of the sinking car and then died because her lungs couldn't survive any longer. John thought it was his fault. If he hadn't let her drive the car, she would be alive. Until that day, Miley didn't know how her mother died and John was about to change that.

"I'm glad you came." Miley wasn't sure how to respond. Should she be rude or nice? What would Nick say if she was rude? Would Nick like 'Rude Miley'? Probably not, so she smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm glad that you came back." Okay, that was probably too much and a lie, at least partly, so she was kind of satisfied. John didn't believe her. She could see it in her eyes that he was not really welcomed right now. But he smiled at her anyway. Then he smiled at Nick.

"You got yourself a nice boyfriend." Nick wasn't sure if that was a compliment or kind of a threat. Would he beat him up because Nick wasn't completely nice? Probably not, he could sue him. But Nick wasn't the person to do that. He took it as a compliment and smiled just like Miley.

Miley sighed. Was he going to act like the father that he never was? Was her seriously starting to be strict and ask Nick about things not even she knew yet? She would send him away immediately if he did that.

"I know. He's the best." Miley sat down and pulled Nick down next to her. He put his arm around her. John smiled at them and sat down.

"Well, Mile, I'm here for multiple reasons. First of all, I want to apologize for leaving you just like that." Miley nodded. Apology not accepted yet. But she probably would.

"Okay, can you tell me, why you left? This question haunted me ever since you did leave." John sighed and nodded.

"I'll get to that. The second reason I came has to do with why I left. Actually the second reason was the reason why I left." Miley was a little confused. Nick was a lot confused. Now he knew where Miley got the confusing talking from.

"Okay, tell me then." John sighed.

"When your mother died… your mother died because… I let her drive the car. You never knew. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to hate me. She asked me to drive the car that crashed into the river and I let her. I shouldn't have, but I did. She had a blackout and lost control over her body and over the car. I couldn't catch the steering wheel fast enough and we just fell over the bridge. I can't remember anything happening down in that river, but they told me that your mom pulled me out of that water and then died at the impact." Miley looked at her father shocked. She never knew that. She always thought her mother was hit by a bus! Her father said so himself! But what she didn't get was why her mother even had a blackout. So she asked.

John Stewart sighed and got himself ready for the hardest part. Miley didn't know about Elizabeth's cancer. They thought she was too young to understand. So she never knew that her mother was sick already.

"Your mother had brain cancer, Miley. I had to pick her up from the hospital. She just had a treatment and I let her drive that car. She was sick and I still let her drive. I know that it was my entire fault and you can blame me. And that is why I left town. I couldn't live with the guilt of killing my sick wife and lying to you." Miley shook her head slowly. Her mom had cancer? Her mother? The always bubbly and healthy-looking woman who gave birth to her and raised her until 10 years old? She couldn't believe it.

Nick was shocked himself. He wasn't sure what to do. That girl has lived through so much and then she finds out her mother had cancer. And you're her boyfriend and can't even help her. You can't say you know how she feels because you simply don't. You can't say everything was going to be fine because you know it wouldn't. You can't say that everything was alright because you know it isn't. And that is how Nick felt that moment. He couldn't tell her anything. He just hugged her tightly to his body.

"She-she didn't have cancer. She always played with me, I remember! She didn't lose her hair… she was healthy! You are lying to me!" John shook his head. He knew this would come. He was stuck in denial himself for a really long time.

"I'm not lying to you. She really did have cancer." Miley started crying. Nick rubbed her back. She couldn't really believe that her mother had cancer. She also couldn't find a reason why they wouldn't tell her. She was their daughter! She had a right to know these things.

"But… why didn't you tell me?" John sighed.

"Because you were too young! You wouldn't have understood if we would have told you. And your mother didn't want you to think any different of her. So we decided it would be best if we didn't tell you. I'm sorry. I know we should have. But…" Miley sighed deeply and dug her head into Nick's shoulder.

"And why are you back now? I get why you left and I personally don't think that it's your fault. And Mom would have died either way so… but why did you come back? After all those years… I thought I'd never see you again." John nodded.

"Honestly, I never planned on coming back either. But I just… I don't know. I guess when I saw you on TV that was the last straw and I knew I had to see you again. I didn't come for money or anything. I came for forgiveness. And I really hope you can forgive me." Miley sighed and looked at Nick. He had to help her.

Nick looked back at Miley. He knew that she wanted his help. She practically screamed it in his face. He sighed and nodded. He knew that if Miley didn't forgive her dad now she'd regret it later. So he told her to forgive John.

Miley saw Nick nod. She needed that. She wanted him to nod or say that she should forgive John. She wanted to forgive him anyway, but if Nick had shook his head she wouldn't have. She knew that she made a few stupid decisions in her life and Nick was almost clean from little scandals. He would decide the right thing. And with Nick's nod she knew that she would have done the right thing anyway.

Miley looked at John. Just one more look to see if he was sincere. The pleading in his eyes and the desperate look in his face made her crack completely. She nodded.

"I forgive you. But you have to know that whether you stay or not, I won't go back to the way things used to be just like that. You have to earn my trust back. That won't be that hard, honestly. I liked Nick the second I saw him… no wait, the first time I saw him I was mad at him… But the first time we met properly because the first time we saw each other he spilled his coffee over me although I know it was on accident, but anyway… I'm rambling, aren't I?" Nick nodded and chuckled. Miley giggled and John grinned. Miley was still the same. John nodded.

"I understand. I'm glad you forgave me just like that." Miley smiled slightly and looked up at Nick before she looked down again.

"Well, you have to thank Nick for that. He made me better person." Nick rolled his eyes.

"You were a great person the moment I met you. How can I make you even better?" Miley blushed.

"How can you think I was a great person? I was mad at you!" Nick chuckled.

"Well, I liked you the first time I laid eyes on you. Ask Larry, he made fun of me. I thought you were great. I even had a dream about you before you came into my office." Miley laughed. Nick blushed this time. John smiled at their interaction. Miley looked at her father.

"You see, Nick is my agent. And he spilled coffee on me one day before I went to go meet him as my agent. We didn't know that he was my agent then and so I was just really angry at him. And then I… wait, I forgot what I wanted to say. Oh well, anyway, I thought he was cute, but I was mad at him so I ignored that fact. And then the next day, when I saw it was him, I was so shocked. And he was too. And I wasn't mad at him anymore because… well, he was cute. So… what was I even talking about?" Nick chuckled at his girlfriend.

"You were probably writing a novel…" Miley rolled her eyes. John laughed.

"You are one talkative girl, aren't you?" Miley giggled.

"Always was, always will be." They talked a while longer and Miley told John everything about hers and Nick's relationship. Nick thought it was unnecessary to talk about it like that, but Miley shrugged and kept on talking.

* * *

They left Patty's at around four. Miley was mostly satisfied. Of course, she was still confused about everything, but all together she liked how the afternoon turned out.

Nick was proud of Miley. She was nice to a person who left her life just like that. She forgave her father just like that too. His girlfriend was amazing and he let her know too. He kissed her as soon as they entered her apartment.

Miley welcomed the kiss by kissing back. She giggled a little when Nick's tongue glided over her lips. She opened her mouth and they kept on kissing.

Nick pulled back after some time and smiled at Miley. She smiled back and blushed a little too. She still blushed whenever they kissed, even though they made out a lot. Nick chuckled and put his hand on her cheek.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Miley blushed even more and looked down.

"Not really, but okay." Nick kissed her cheek.

"But you are! You forgave your dad! I'm so proud of you." Miley rolled her eyes slightly.

"You would have done the same." Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I would have. But I think it was brave of you to forgive your dad like that. Maybe I wouldn't have forgave him. I didn't go through what you did. And I bet your dad doesn't know what happened to you after he left. So…" Miley nodded sadly. She looked down with tears in her eyes. Nick noticed and he quickly wiped the tears away that already fell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring that up again. I just won't." Miley nodded and smiled sadly at him. She took a deep breath and smiled again, this time happily.

"You're the perfect boyfriend." Nick blushed lightly. Miley giggled.

"Aw, am I making you blush?" Nick shook his head.

"No, I'm not blushing and you're not making me blush. Besides, I can't be any more perfect than you." Now Miley blushed and Nick chuckled.

"Aw, am I making you blush?" He mocked her and she buried her head into Nick's neck.

"Stop it." Nick put his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him. He kissed her head and pulled back a little so he could look at her.

"I think we should go now. We're still in the middle of the streets." Miley looked around and frowned.

"I don't want to move…" Nick chuckled. She was sometimes acting like a child, but he found it cute.

"Then I'll just carry you." And with that said he wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms found their way around his neck. They walked to the car like that. Nick was sure they got a few weird stares, but he didn't care. To him, it was just Miley and him.

He let her down in front of the car and opened the car door for her. Miley got in. Nick leaned forward and gave her a soft peck before he got into the car himself. Miley smiled at him.

"Thank you." Nick smiled at her. He didn't question why she thanked him. He knew it. It was because he was there for her whenever she needed him. It was because he was nice to her father even though he knew about everything that happened to her when her dad wasn't there. And because he carried her to his car.

They drove to his apartment. Miley was quiet through the whole drive. That wasn't usual for her, but Nick knew that she had to think about her relationship with her father. She wasn't sure if this was going to work out perfectly. And she was scared, scared that her past might repeat herself. She was fine without her father and now that he was back in her life, she wasn't sure if she could lose him again. But she had to someday, because he was just another human being and everybody dies sooner or later. So that's why she thought about her decision. Maybe she made the right choice, maybe she didn't. All she knew was that losing her father a second time would be even worse than the first time.

Nick looked at Miley while she thought. She looked so concentrated and confused. He didn't want her life to be like that. But he knew he couldn't change it. And that was what bugged him. He couldn't do anything for her. He could just be by her side as often as possible. And that's what he planned to do. Always be there for her, whenever she needed him. He somewhat knew that that was the only thing Miley needed. And then he glanced at her again and as if on cue, Miley turned her head in Nick's direction as well. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled. Both thought the same when they did so: "I love you".

**I'm so sorry that I updated so late! But I was on vacation. We went skiing and I didn't have any internet there. I was going crazy, but I was able to write a new chapter. I think, this one's the longest for I've ever written for this story, so don't be too mad at me, please? **

**I tried to get internet-access, but my mom didn't allow me too. So that's why I updated so late. I'm writing a new story as well and I think I might upload it today. And now to She Said, He Said. I'm kind of on a writer's block, but I'm at the new chapter. So, look out for that too.**

**Anyway, I really hope you liked that chapter and please review!!!**


	14. The Wedding Part 1

13. The Wedding Part 1

Miley was running around in her apartment, looking for her right shoe. Nick would be here any minute and she just couldn't find it. Demi and Selena left her apartment ten minutes earlier so she was on her own, looking for that stupid shoe.

Even if it sounded cocky, she thought she looked beautiful. Her dress was white and flowed down her body to her knees. There it would flow around every time she'd twirl. Her hair was in its natural curls and it shone perfectly. And Demi and Selena did her make-up so that was beautiful too. The only thing missing was her right shoe. The left was where it was supposed to be, but the right one was somehow missing.

She looked everywhere she could think of, even in the toilet – like really in it – but of course, the shoe was nowhere to be found. She quickly looked at her watch. Nick would be here in a minute – at least that's what he said – and she had no shoe!

Frustrated she hit a closed door. Obviously she hurt her toes, so she started jumping up and down, holding her toes. And that's exactly the picture Nick walked in on: Miley in one shoe, holding her shoeless toes and jumping up and down in a beautiful dress.

Nick had her house-key – she got it for him for emergencies or whenever Nick wanted to come by. Of course, Miley had Nick's key as well, so they didn't have to knock on the door. They could just walk in. But right that moment, Miley regretted giving Nick her key.

He chuckled and walked up to her. She looked at him with red cheeks and red eyes. Her toes hurt that badly that she was so close to crying. Nick put his hands on her shoulders which calmed her down immediately.

"What's going on?" Miley sighed and hung her head low.

"I can't find my freaking shoe!" Nick looked down at her feet. One was covered in a white high heel while the other one was still bare. He then looked around the room. He started laughing.

Miley furrowed her forehead and looked at Nick confused.

"What're you laughing at?" Nick chuckled and pointed towards the door he just walked through. Right next to it was the missing shoe. Miley blushed and stalked towards the door. She grabbed the shoe and pulled it on angrily.

"And I was looking for you the whole morning!" She mumbled to herself while glaring at the shoe. Nick walked back up to her and kissed her cheek gently.

"You look beautiful." Miley blushed. She looked Nick up and down and then she smirked.

"Look in a mirror, handsome. You are wearing a tux, something I haven't seen you wear before." Nick looked down at himself. Yeah, it was true. He didn't wear tuxedos to work, he thought they were overrated. But you have to wear a tux to a wedding. He put his arm around Miley's shoulders as they walked through her door, locking it of course.

"Well, how much time do we have left?" Nick looked at his watch. Almost an hour. He just wanted to be there earlier because it was his best friend that would get married.

"Well, we still have an hour." Miley smiled and turned to him. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. He snaked his arms around her tiny waist and she hers around his neck. Gently, he leaned her against the wall as his tongue glided over her lower lip.

She opened her lips gladly as she felt Nick beg for entrance. And so they made out for ten minutes. Miley was the first to pull away. She was out of breath. Nick smirked at her as he put his forehead on hers.

"Glad you were so forward. I wasn't sure if I should just kiss you. You know, I didn't want to ruin your make-up." Miley rolled her eyes and gave him another peck before they pulled apart completely.

"Come on. First of all, since when did I really care how my make-up looked? And then, MY make-up? You should look into a mirror, buddy." Nick looked at her confused as Miley laughed and pulled him in front of a window. He could see his reflection. Almost immediately he blushed. He had lipstick smeared all over his face.

"Can you help me wipe it off?" Miley nodded and pulled out a tissue. She wiped it off quickly and then kissed Nick's cheek before grabbing his hand.

"All done. And now, let's go, we don't want to be late, right?" Nick nodded. Together they walked to his car. The ride to the church where the wedding was held at was somewhat quiet. Yeah, Miley did talk a lot, but she talked less than usual.

Nick was a little worried. Miley always talked a lot, even in her sleep. She'd say his name ever so often while smiling softly. He never told her that. And he never told her that she once even said she loved him in her sleep. But now in the car, she was unusually less talkative.

Miley was just nervous. She's never been to a wedding before. And it was the first time she'd meet Nick's friends. And according to Nick, even his parents were going to be there, so that would be a first too.

She sighed and looked out the window. Nick looked at her briefly and then he put his hand on Miley's knee and rubbed it gently. Just a comforting gesture, that's what they'd always do when the other one was nervous. Miley turned her head and smiled at Nick. He smiled back. Everything was perfect again. All his worried vanished when he saw her smile.

They arrived at the church twenty minutes later. Nick, being the gentleman he is, opened Miley's car door and grabbed her hand to help her out. Of course he didn't let go. Miley smiled brightly as she saw how beautifully decorated the place was.

"Yo, Nick!" Nick turned around. John walked up to him and did a little handshake with him. Miley looked at their hands confused. How could guys do that? She shrugged and put her head on Nick's shoulder. John smiled at her.

"Who's the lovely lady?" Miley blushed a little. Nick put his arm around her waist and chuckled.

"That's my girlfriend Miley." John nodded approvingly.

"Well, I'm John, the groom. You're going to meet Melinda later. Oh yeah, Melinda is my bride." Miley smiled and shook John's hand.

"Where'd you meet?" Miley laughed. Nick chuckled too and John looked at them confused.

"What's so funny?" Miley shook her head.

"Nothing. Just… the first time I saw him he spilled coffee over me. And my white dress." John laughed.

"That's classy, Nicholas. Why did you go out with him?" Miley shrugged.

"He's my model agent. I'm a model." John smirked.

"And I thought you weren't into models." Nick blushed a little as Miley giggled.

"Well, I'm not into dumb ones. But Miley majored in English." Miley looked at him confused.

"So you're only with me 'cause I majored in English?" Nick shook his head.

"No, I'm with you because I like you a lot. And you're so down to earth and the way you crinkle your forehead when…" John chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I think she get is, you like her a lot. Well, hope you enjoy the wedding. And I hope Melinda won't get cold feet. I heard some women do." Nick nodded, but then he shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure Melinda won't leave you hanging." John thanked Nick and hugged him, then he hugged Miley and then he left those two alone. Miley turned to Nick.

"He seems nice." Nick smiled at Miley as the two walked into the church.

* * *

"Wow, this was the most beautiful wedding I've ever been on!" Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Apart from the fact that it was the first wedding I've ever been on." He chuckled.

"Well, I have to say the same thing. It was beautiful." Miley smiled and put her arms around Nick's waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"So now we're going to the party?" Nick nodded and they walked over to the big room that was rented for the newlyweds. Melinda came running up to Nick. She hugged him tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in so long!" Nick hugged her back. Miley stood next to them awkwardly; she didn't know Melinda yet so she couldn't hug her. But Melinda seemed to think differently. She practically jumped onto Miley and threw her arms around her. After a second she pulled back embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger and super excited! I mean… I just got married!" Miley giggled and shrugged.

"It's okay, I'm a hugger too. You're Melinda, right?" Melinda nodded and stuck her hand out.

"You're Miley. John told me that Nick was here with his new girlfriend." Miley smiled and shook her hand. Nick smiled at their interaction.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting along so well. Miles, I have to go find Larry. I'll be right back." Miley nodded and continued talking to Melinda who had a lot to say about her wedding.

Nick walked through the crowded room, looking for Larry. He had to tell him that he completed his dare. And that he wanted to tell Miley he loved her, right after they'd get home. He had it all planned out.

He found Larry a little while later, talking to Pamela. Of course, Nick thought as he approached them. Pamela smiled at Nick and hugged him quickly. Larry gave him a manly hug.

"What's up, man?" Nick nodded at Larry.

"Nothing, I just have to talk to you." Larry turned to Melinda who nodded and walked off. Larry smirked as he turned back to Nick.

"Got to love her, she understands me when I want something." Nick shook his head.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Nick sighed.

"Uhm, the dare." Larry nodded and smirked again.

"So, did you lose it or…?" Nick shook his head.

"No, no, she's here. Talking to Melinda, somewhere. I'm not sure where, but I know she's here. Anyways, I wanted to know what would have happened if she wouldn't have come here. You know, if you lose a dare you have to do something, right?" Larry nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe I would have got you to ask Linda out on a date. That would have been awesome! That's your next dare!" Nick shook his head vigorously.

"No way! You got me to ask Miley out, no way am I asking Linda out!" Larry chuckled.

"Chill dude, you completed the dare. Miley came with you to the wedding. Done." Nick nodded.

"Thank god, I would have never been able to ask Linda out on a date." Larry suddenly froze. His gaze was right behind Nick. What he saw was definitely not good. Nick didn't notice at first, so he went on about how much of a train wreck it was to ask Miley out while knowing that if he lost the dare he would have to do something worse. That's when Larry shook his head.

"Stop talking." Nick looked at him confused.

"Why?" Larry slowly pointed behind Nick. Nick crunched up his forehead and turned around, only to be met with a pair of watery blue eyes. Miley heard every word he said about the dare. She heard it all. She slowly walked towards Nick, trying hard not to cry.

Nick already felt hurt and regret. He should have never talked to Larry about the dare here. He didn't feel hurt because Miley would even think about him stooping that low, because he obviously did. He was hurt because Miley was. And of course he regretted making that dare. But without, they maybe never even would have gotten together…

Miley finally reached Nick. She just stood in front of him, not saying anything at first. Nick wanted to say something, but she held her hand up to silence him, then one tear fell and she talked.

"You used me for a dare?"

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Happy Valentine's Day! Even though I don't really like it. Well, call me bitter, but I just… don't like it.**

**Anyway, thought I should update this story again. It was kind of a long time between the last chapter and now but… anyway the next part will be updated after I have 55 reviews, so I better get some, because if I can't update the second part, then you will never get to read the end of the story. And it's a nice end… or not?**

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and like I said…REVIEW… ;)**


	15. The Wedding Part 2

The Wedding Part 2

_Miley finally reached Nick. She just stood in front of him, not saying anything at first. Nick wanted to say something, but she held her hand up to silence him, then one tear fell and she talked._

"_You used me for a dare?" _

* * *

Nick shook his head quickly. She never should have heard him say that! All the things he said came out wrong. He didn't mean them like they may have sounded. But Miley didn't know that. She only knew that apparently, asking her out was a train wreck for Nick. Nick wanted to talk again, but Miley didn't let him.

"No, don't talk to me! I can't believe you did this!" Nick took a step forward, but Miley just took one back. She shook her head fiercely.

"Stay away from me! How could you do this!?" Larry felt bad, really bad. It was kind of his fault that they were fighting. He made Nick do the dare after all. He took one step forward as well, trying to calm Miley down.

"Miley, you got it wrong, Nick didn't…" Miley made him stop talking as well. She kept shaking her head.

"No, don't defend him! And you, you made him do it! I mean, I'm not sure if I should thank you or kill you. One week ago, if I knew you were the matchmaker, I would've thanked you, but right now I'm so close to killing you, I'd watch out if I were you." Larry's eyes widened as he quickly left. He wanted to give them some privacy.

Miley glared at Nick as he just stood there and stared at her.

"I never thought you would or could stoop that low and break someone's heart just because you had to do a dare. How old are we? 13? It was fun back then, but right now, it's not so much fun." Miley started crying then. Her heart was breaking – or actually it already broke – but now it got also stomped on by Nick's silence.

Upon seeing her cry, all Nick wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything would be okay. Of course he knew it wouldn't be, but He wanted to do something. He reached out towards her, but of course, she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She looked Nick in the eyes – a hard task for her to do – and her crying doubled over, but she still had a few words to say.

"Do you know what's worst about falling for someone? You fall for them anyway because you think they're nice. But then they screw you over and your heart breaks. I can't believe that I actually fell for you." Nick looked at her with big and sad eyes. Until that day, he didn't know that Miley fell for him and she didn't know he fell for her. But at the time being he was sure she wouldn't care about him.

"Yeah, Nick, I fell for you. I fell for you hard and all you did was play with my heart. What? Did you plan on dumping me after the wedding? Or after you brought me home so I didn't have to cry in public? Or maybe after the night we might have spent together because I actually thought you were the one. Yes, call me pathetic, but after two months, I thought you'd be 'it'. Well, I guess things change." Nick's heart broke more and more by every word she said. Unfortunately he was too speechless to say anything. All he could do was stare at her crying figure and watch her heart break.

"All I have left to say is this: I love you, Nick. I've loved you for quite some time now, but this is not working anymore. Our relationship was based on a lie. Maybe it wasn't even a relationship to you, but it was to me. I really can't look at you right now. This is the last time you'll see me. Have a nice life, Nicholas Gray." Miley turned around and walked away from him quickly. Nick wanted to run after her, but he just couldn't bring himself to move. She said it. She loved him. He watched her walk away and out of his life.

"I love you too." He whispered to himself as he turned around. He couldn't watch her run out crying. As he turned around he spotted Larry. And suddenly, anger washed over him. He stormed up to Larry and took his arm, dragging him out of the room. Larry was shocked and scared, because he knew what was about to happen.

Nick stopped walking after some time. He turned around and glared at Larry. Larry already looked guilty.

"This is your entire fault! I can't believe I agreed to do the dare! How stupid can I be?" Larry sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry dude…" Nick shook his head.

"No! You know what? I can't believe you didn't stop me from talking! I know that you saw her a long time before you told me to actually stop! She heard all the things I said! She wasn't meant to hear the things I said. She hates me now!" Larry wanted to say something, but Nick cut him off.

"Don't talk! You know what the worst part is? She hates me but I love her. I love her so much it hurts. And everything is ruined now. Only because I couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut. And you didn't even stop me! Ugh! I'm so mad at you right now! No, I'm mad at me! I'm mad at both of you! Us… god, I can't think straight." If the situation wouldn't have been so sad, Larry would've laughed. But he felt sorry for Nick.

"If I can, I'll fix this. I really will." Larry smirked right after he said that. He already had a plan. Nick glared at him.

"Stop smirking." Larry stopped immediately. Nick sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He knew, any longer and he'd break down. He had to get out of there.

"I have to leave, tell John that I'm sorry but I just… I had to leave, alright?" Larry nodded and patted Nick's back. Nick looked at him with tired eyes.

"See ya at work." Nick left with slouched shoulders and a terrible ache in his heart.

* * *

Miley stormed out of the reception, crying already. She had no car there, so she just ran all the way to her apartment. But the pain in her feet was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. So she didn't notice that she twisted her ankle while running. She just pulled off her shoes and kept running. She had to get home.

She reached her apartment after twenty minutes of running. She opened her door and closed it behind her. And then, she completely broke down. Sliding down the door, she cradled her face in her hands and sobs shook her body.

After ten minutes of intense crying she managed to pull out her phone. She called the first person that came into her mind.

"Hello? Miles, have you looked at the clock, it's… way too late to call me, right now." Miley just sobbed into the phone. The person on the other end started panicking.

"Miles, can you talk to me? Tell me what happened!" Miley couldn't talk. After five minutes of silence, the other person decided to just hang up and go over there. And that's what the person did. Miley put her phone onto the floor and continued crying.

After ten minutes there was a knock at the door and someone just pushed it open without waiting for an answer. Miley looked at the person and whimpered.

"Demi…" Demi rushed over to Miley and hugged her tightly.

"I called Sel and Em; they're going to be here any second." Miley just nodded and buried her head into Demi's shoulder. Demi sighed and rubbed Miley's back. She wasn't sure what happened yet but she had a pretty good idea what did.

"Can you tell me what happened? Please, just tell me…" Miley looked at Demi with a tear-stained face. Demi wiped a few tears away and just stared at Miley. Miley sighed shakily and nodded. She told Demi everything. She started at the beautiful wedding and how nice Nick was to her. Then she told Demi about Nick having to talk to Larry. She continued with her walking towards Nick and eavesdropping on Nick's conversation with Larry. And then her talking was incoherent. But Demi could hear that they sort of broke up and that Miley loved Nick.

But as much sympathy as she felt for Miley, the more anger she felt towards Nick and mostly Larry. Right after Miley finished her story Selena and Emily burst through the door.

"We're here, where's the fire?" Miley and Demi looked at them and they just sat down next to the two on the ground and all hugged each other.

They got Miley to sleep since it was late anyway. After Miley fell asleep, the other three girls sat on her couch and discussed the situation. Demi told them about what happened at the wedding. The girls' reaction was… weird.

"He dumped her at a wedding?!"

"Is he that shallow? He should've proposed!"

"No, he shouldn't have, he is a liar, remember?"

"Whatever, at a wedding… that was just low." Demi sighed frustrated.

"He didn't dump her. She did. She dumped him because he hurt her and I think she did the right thing. But what I don't get is why Nick would act like that with her if it was just for a dare." She saw how he was towards Miley and she just couldn't understand how that all could've been just a dare to him.

She didn't really tell the girls though. They never even met Nick. They wouldn't understand. The weird part was that she didn't understand it herself. She sighed deeply as she turned to the girls. They had discussed every part of Miley's problem and were now tired.

"Guys, you can totally leave. I'll stay here with her, so when she wakes up that she's not alone." Emily and Selena nodded and got up. They all hugged each other and then the other girls left. Demi sat back on the couch and let her head fall back. She was exhausted. Just as she was about to fall asleep her phone rang.

"People just have the wrong timing." She mumbled as she picked up.

"Hello, you've reached a very tired Demi. You are only allowed to keep talking if this is an emergency or…"

"Yeah, it is!" Demi jumped at the loud voice. She knitted her eyebrows together.

"Who is this?" The person sighed heavily.

"Someone you might hate right now." Demi thought really hard. No, it wasn't Nick. He sounded different. Who might she hate right now that was somewhere, where it was loud? She gasped as she realized.

"Larry, I really hate you right now." Larry sighed. He knew she would.

"Okay, then please let me explain." Demi was too exhausted to fight so she let him explain.

"Yeah, it is my entire fault. I made Nick do something that I shouldn't have. But the point is I only did it because I saw that it was Miley who would be the next girl to enter his office. You know, ever since the incident at the diner, he adored her. He even dreamt about her! And when I saw, she'd be the next girl to walk through his office door… He just got the invite for the wedding and he said he wanted to bring a date. And I thought, I would make him ask Miley. I told him that he had to ask the next girl that would walk through his office door. And since I knew it was Miley, I knew he would do it. He really loves her. I think he even would have asked her out without my little dare. It would've taken him way longer though." Demi sighed. The explanation sounded plausible, but something still irked Demi.

"But if you wouldn't have dared him to ask her out, then Miley wouldn't be heartbroken right now. Yeah, he would have taken his time, but at least they would have been happy together." Now Larry sighed because he knew she was right.

"I know. But it happened. And now I really want to fix this mess." Demi nodded. Suddenly she was eager to find out how he wanted to do that.

"Go on." Larry smirked.

"Well, I have a few videos of Nick talking about Miley. I somewhat knew that they would come in handy once. I just didn't know when. Well, we'll need them now. We'll edit them together. You have no idea how often he mentioned that he loved Miley. Sometimes, how he talked about her was sickening because he talked like he was obsessed with her. I guess he is, but whatever. We'll edit the videos and show them to Miley. She'll see that it was my entire fault and forgive Nick." Even though the plan sounded pretty simple, it could work.

"Fine, we'll try it. But take your time. She won't talk for some time now." Larry agreed. He told Demi to meet up with him the next day at Patty's so they could talk it all out. Of course Demi agreed and hung up after another five minutes of planning.

Demi let her head fall back onto the couch and closed her eyes. It was half past midnight now and she just wouldn't fall asleep. Of course, the plan was still running through her mind. And of course, Miley was also on her mind. Her best friend was hurting so bad right now and all she could do was see how the plan would unravel. But she had a feeling that the plan was somehow going to work. It might also take some time, but she hoped that it would work.

And with only that hope running through her body, sleep took over her. Her last thoughts of course were with her best friend. What she didn't know was that her best friend just awoke from her sleep with a nightmare.

She woke up crying and aching for someone's arms around her. No question whose arms she ached for. She hugged her pillow close to her body and just continued crying until she fell asleep once again. Her dreams only were about one person and that person just left her life in a bad way. The worst she could ever imagine. She just hoped everything would turn out fine.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so here it is; the second part. There are about two or three chapters left; then this story's going to be over. I hope you all liked it and I'd love it if you'd review.

**A****s to She Said, He Said: I kind of lost the inspiration, BUT I'm trying to write the next chapter right now. **

**I'll try to get the new chapter for this story out as soon as possible.**

**Well, like I said, leave a review. You know, the whole 'Hours to make, seconds to review' thing ;).. **


	16. When You're Gone

**This one is dedicated to all the victims of the earthquake in Chile and the victims of the tsunami in Hawaii. You're in my prayers, all of you.**

15. When You're Gone

Two weeks. It's been two weeks and Miley and Nick haven't talked to each other nor seen each other. Miley didn't go to their meetings and Nick never called to ask her why, partly because he knew the reasons and partly because he knew she wouldn't pick up anyway.

All Miley's been doing was crawl around in her apartment, sometimes talk to Emily, Selena or Demi and mostly eat ice cream and watch chick flicks. She didn't care that all of her chick flicks repeated themselves after two days. It wasn't like she was actually concentrating on the movies.

But she was sure that she gained some weight over the past two weeks. Demi told her to stop mopping around, but of course she couldn't and wouldn't.

Apart from Demi being there for Miley, she was also very involved with the plan she and Larry were working on. They were almost done with the video. It seemed pretty good. They put in some pictures or videos of Nick and Miley that were taken either by Miley, Nick or friends that were around them.

Demi was pretty proud of the video. It wasn't done yet, but it looked good. Miley would definitely over-think everything. There was no assurance that Miley would forgive Nick like that, but she would at least reconsider everything that happened and the break-up.

Demi was currently sitting in front of the computer with Larry, over doing the video again. All the effects had to be perfect, the voiceovers, the pictures and videos. It had to be perfect. Demi sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I know that we did this for so long now, but this is just so exhausting." Larry nodded and put his head onto the table next to the keyboard.

"You're right. But it's not perfect yet. The problem is it has to be." Demi groaned and looked at the clock.

"Gosh, what time am I meeting Miley again?" Larry sighed. He felt like he's been up for 48 hours. But they just worked over night. The plan wasn't only consisting of the video. It also contained a lot of meddling. And part one would be getting Miley and Nick to see each other again. And that's why Demi had to leave.

"I don't know. 10?" Demi nodded and put her head down. After a moment her head shot up and her eyes widened.

"I have to meet her in five minutes!" Larry jumped up with Demi and saved the video. Demi ran and put her shoes on. Larry handed her the jacket. She grabbed it and threw it on.

"Okay, do you remember the plan?" Larry nodded. Demi hugged him – friendly way of course – and quickly ran out of Larry's and Pamela's apartment. Pamela knew about their plan and she helped them with everything she could.

Demi rushed to her car and jumped in. On her way to Patty's she thought about an excuse why she would be late. The only thing she could come up with was that she just simply overslept. It wasn't the best excuse, but all she could come up with.

She reached Patty's after ten minutes, so she wasn't that late. She sighed as she got out of the car. Locking the car, she walked into the diner. Miley was already there. She was staring at her smoothie.

Miley looked like a wreck. Demi didn't want to tell her that, but she did. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and she only wore sweatpants and too big shirts. She didn't care about her appearance any more. She only cared about the one thing that disappointed her most. And that was Nick.

Demi walked up to Miley in a power walk. Miley didn't really look up. It was more like she glanced up and then back down at her smoothie. She acted like a zombie. Demi sighed again as she sat down opposite Miley.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I overslept." Miley nodded and shrugged. Demi rolled her eyes and put her jacket over the chair next to the booth she sat in.

"Okay, you have to do more than just shrug and nod and just not care." Miley sighed annoyed and looked at Demi. Usually her eyes shone bright blue, but right then they seemed dull and grey. Demi looked at Miley sympathetically.

"Mi, I'm only telling you this because I care for you. The thing is you seem like you don't care for yourself. And that's what's bugging me." Miley sighed again, this time sadly and her tears started getting watery.

"I know, but… I don't think I can do this." Demi looked at Miley with big eyes.

"You're not thinking about suicide are you?!" Miley shook her head quickly.

"No, but… something has to happen. I don't know what. I don't know if I still have my job! Maybe I'm jobless! And I'm too afraid to call him up and ask him! Sometimes I call him just to hear him talking. Of course I don't call him with my phone, but do you see how pathetic I am? I mean, I knew him for two months and I act like I know him for my whole life. Demi, I just don't know what to do anymore!" Miley finally let it all out. She told Demi what she wanted to. It was out in the open.

Demi looked at Miley with pure sadness. Miley was suffering. She thought she was pathetic. Demi slid into the booth next to Miley and hugged her.

"Miles…" Miley turned her head and buried it in Demi's shoulder. That's all she's done lately. But she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Demi looked at the entrance. Only five minutes, she thought. She had to calm Miley down in five minutes.

"Okay, Miley, look at you. You are worth everything that happens to you. And you are not pathetic. I once thought I was in love with Jimmy Parker. Remember him? Yeah, little Jimmy. I called him every day and annoyed the heck out of him. But did you tell me that I was pathetic? No, because I wasn't. That's just how we all are. We do things for people we love or like or care for because that's just who we are! And you are the most caring person I've ever known and I know for a fact that you still love Nick like you did before everything happened." Miley looked at Demi with sad eyes, but she smiled nonetheless.

"I remember Jimmy Parker. Didn't he tell you to leave him the heck alone or he'd call the police?" Demi nodded a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's the one! But see, I don't think I was being pathetic. I think I was being young. And you are just in love with this boy!" Miley blushed a little.

"I am." Demi smiled.

"Glad you admitted it." Demi turned to look at the entrance once again and right on time, Larry and Nick entered the diner.

Nick looked worse than Miley. He looked not only hurt and in pain, but he also looked guilty. He had bags under his eyes too, but they were worse than Miley's. His hair was messed up and he looked thinner than two weeks ago. Demi sighed a little. Miley looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Demi's gaze turned to Miley.

"Nothing!" Miley nodded and took a sip from her smoothie. Demi looked at Larry and he nodded. Time to put the plan into action, Demi thought. She put on her happy mood.

"Oh my god, look who it is!" Miley turned around and stared at the two men in front of her. At first, she only saw Larry, because Nick's back was turned to her. She and Larry did talk once in those two weeks. Larry apologized a million times and Miley kind of accepted it, but they still weren't really friends. Only then did she see Nick. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

Nick, who had his back turned to Miley, heard the familiar gasp and turned around quickly. There she sat, looking horrible but still beautiful as ever. His Miley. The love of his life, like he told Larry after two days of just lying around on his bed. His eyes widened as well as he stared back into Miley's dull grey eyes.

Demi and Larry nodded at each other and put on their extremely-happy mode.

"What a coincidence!" Larry nodded and pulled Demi into a hug. Demi went on and hugged Nick. Larry leaned forward and hugged Miley quickly. He whispered an apology into her ear and pulled back. Demi let go off Nick. Larry and Demi looked at the former couple.

"Well, aren't you two going to hug?" Miley glared at Demi as she shook her head. Her reaction made Nick sadder than he first thought it would. But he didn't blame her.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that Miles." Miley glared at Larry this time. He held his hands up as a quiet apology. Miley wanted to get up but Demi pushed Nick down next to her. Miley slid back into the booth and crossed her arms. She shot Demi a look as if saying 'I'm going to kill you', but Demi just shrugged and slid into the both with Larry opposite of Nick and Miley.

"Well, Nick, what've you been up to?" Nick sighed and shrugged. He couldn't talk. Miley was sitting next to him, something he's dreamt of for the last two weeks. He knew his voice would sound squeaky. Larry rolled his eyes.

"Well, he skipped work the last two weeks." Miley gasped. Nick never would've done that! The Nick she knew would never do that. The attention turned on Miley as she blushed. Demi smirked a little.

"What's wrong, Miley?" Miley sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing." Demi rolled her eyes.

"You know, you can fool your grandma, but you can't fool me. What's wrong?" Miley sighed and looked at Nick.

"I can't believe you would skip work! You've never skipped work, you would never skip work! You can't skip work, why would you skip work?!" Demi wanted to laugh. Miley obviously didn't run a big dictionary. Nick looked at Miley with big eyes. Seems like she still cared, he thought. But he just shrugged. Miley glared at him and hit him, ignoring the sparks she felt as she did so.

"I asked you a question, Mister!" Nick looked at Miley with sad eyes.

"I couldn't go to work?" Miley scrunched up her forehead confused.

"Why the hell not? You've always gone to work. I know you had your 'usual' days. Your work was your life!" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, it _was_. But not anymore. My life left me two weeks ago." Demi's and Miley's eyes softened. Larry wanted to roll his eyes because it sounded so cheesy, but he was happy that Nick at least admitted it.

Miley wanted to do so many things after Nick said that. She wanted to either hug him and tell him everything would be okay or slap him and curse him out and tell him he was a liar since she was only a dare to him. But she didn't do anything.

Demi watched Miley closely and noticed that she started warming up to Nick again. That was a good sign. So far, the plan was working. If Miley warmed up to Nick more, she'd be a goner after she watched the video.

Nick just looked at Miley. He took everything in. How close she was to him, how she just looked at him with her sad, grey eyes. He felt bad for making her feel this way. And he was glad that Miley didn't curse him out after he said what he said.

"But that is stupid. Nick, you have to work. You can't just… not work because…" Miley couldn't bring herself to say it. She wanted to say 'because we broke up', but she couldn't say it. Nick sighed.

"I know, but it's been not the same going to the office. Everything reminded me of you. I just… can't. But you haven't been to work either." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because I can work without my agent." Demi smiled as she saw that Miley was talking to Nick without any big problems.

Larry smirked at Demi. He knew this would work somehow. The video would give Miley the rest and she'd fall into Nick's arms immediately.

"Well, isn't this nice." Demi nodded to agree with Larry. She looked at her clock. The plan was going to continue. She and Miley would leave the diner now so Larry could tell Nick everything about the plan. Yeah, you'd think he knew about it, but Demi and Larry planned on letting Nick know after everything was done with the first part of the video. There was a secret part to it.

"Miley and I have to go now." Miley nodded kind of thankfully. She enjoyed talking to Nick like that, but she still felt weird. Nick got up and let Miley out. Miley gave him a small smiled and hugged Larry and Nick quickly. She felt the familiar spark again, but this time she enjoyed it. She welcomed it. Nick and Miley pulled apart and waved at each other. Demi and Miley left. Larry turned to Nick and smirked.

"Well, well, well. If that weren't sparks between you two." Nick rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Whatever." Larry laughed and sighed happily. Time to cut to the chase, Larry thought and sat up straight.

"Okay, there's something I have to ask you. I mean, it's not like you have a choice, but I have to ask you anyway." Nick nodded and looked at Larry curious.

"What is it?" Larry smiled.

"I need you to do something." Nick nodded.

"Could you come to my apartment with me and say something into a camera?" Nick looked at Larry confused and kind of freaked out.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Larry chuckled.

"Well, you see, this video shall make Miley realize that she loves you even after everything. Demi and I planned it all out. You know, we edited a video of you talking about Miley and a few pictures of you together. It's perfect. All we need now is you talking into the camera once again saying how much you love Miley and your permission." Once again, Nick was confused.

"Why would you need my permission?" Larry smirked.

"You'll see." Nick nodded and agreed. Larry smirked and rubbed his hands together. This would all work out perfectly. If Nick would say into the camera what Demi and Larry wanted him too, Miley would definitely go back to Nick.

**Okay, so I hope you liked it, like always. I have the next chapter done already. It's going to be the last chapter and the longest as well. I could update it today or tomorrow or maybe in only a week. It depends on how fast and much you review. The faster you review the faster comes the chapter, that's how it works... for the last one at least.**

**Okay, so push that nice green button down there and just leave a review.**

**And to all my silent readers: Thanks for reading it! I can see how many people read my story so to all of you, thanks for reading the story!**

**Well, please feel free to review!**


	17. A Million Ways

16. A Million Ways

Miley rubbed her eyes confused. Something heavy was on her stomach. Or more like someone. She opened her eyes sleepily and was met with two orbs staring right back at her. She closed her eyes again. She opened them and the same orbs stared at her again. She looked around. Her room, that was good. Then she groaned. She rubbed her left hand over her face. Something cold came along with it. She looked at her hand. The person with the gorgeous eyes smiled a little at her antics.

Miley stared at her ring finger. A gorgeous diamond ring was attached to it. But suddenly, the confusion washed away and she smiled brightly. She turned to the person.

"Did this all really happen?" The person nodded. Miley giggled happily and buried her head in the person's chest.

"I can't believe it!" The person chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Well, believe it fiancée, we're engaged." Miley smiled brightly and pulled back. She stared into his eyes and kissed him.

One day ago…

Demi jumped up and down on Miley's bed, trying to wake her up. She had to get up in at least five minutes because the plan would go into action in about ten and if she wasn't up, the plan would be ruined.

Miley groaned and rolled over, knocking Demi off her bed. Demi glared at Miley and rubbed her head while getting up.

"Miley, you have to get up!" Miley groaned again. She shook her head and put her arm over her eyes, shielding out the light. Demi pulled on Miley's arm and made her roll over.

"Come on, Miles! There's something on TV I want to show you!" Miley sighed annoyed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What could be so important that you can't record it?" Demi had her mouth open ajar for a moment to think of something to say.

"Uhm, you know, if you won't see it now, the whole magic around it would be gone." Miley looked at Demi weird.

"What magic?" Demi looked at the clock on the wall. Only three minutes left.

"I don't know, think of some magic and that's the one you'll be missing. Now get moving, it'll start in three minutes and if you won't move your butt in a second, I'll drag you into the living room." Miley rolled her eyes and got out of bed. It was three days after the encounter with Nick at Patty's. Miley was a little better since she talked to Nick.

Demi looked Miley up and down. She cursed Miley under her breath. The plan would include Miley leaving the house and she could not leave the house in those sweatpants and that old cut up shirt. But Miley couldn't change now anyway because she had to be at the TV.

"Okay, I'll get you some jeans and you'll go and turn on the TV." Miley looked at Demi confused but did as she was told. Demi raced into Miley's closet and grabbed some black skinny jeans and boots and then ran into the living room. Only a few seconds until the plan would start. Demi switched to the important channel and plopped down next to Miley. She handed her the jeans and the boots and stared at the TV.

Miley looked at the jeans and boots. Then she just shrugged and looked at the TV. Demi was grinning like a mad person already. And then, the program was cut short and a guy started talking.

"_We're sorry to interrupt this little show, but there's something important we have to show someone. I hope she's watching." _Until then, the TV was completely black, but suddenly, Larry came into the picture. Behind him was Patty's, that's where he was at right now. Miley looked at Demi confused. Demi just smiled and motioned Miley to look forward. Miley did so.

"_Well, my friend – I hope I can consider her that – Miley Stewart got her heart broken about two weeks ago. By who, you might ask? Well, by one of my best friends Nick Gray. You know him, I know you do. He's the model agent – Miley's model agent. You probably know Miley from this bikini spot from a few weeks ago. Anyway, she got her heart broken by Nick because I dared him to ask her out for a wedding from one of our friends._

_And because I dared him too, he agreed. I only dared him to do that because I knew he liked Miley. The dare consisted in him asking out the next girl to walk through his door. My dare would've been different if Miley wouldn't have been the next girl to walk through his door. I saw her at the front desk and knew that she would be the next one so I made him do the dare._

_Miley found out about the dare two weeks ago at the wedding. Nick was venting about how hard it was to ask Miley out. But the truth was, I only did him a favor. He would've asked her out eventually, I just quickened the process, you could say. Just a pity that Miley didn't hear that part. Nick actually loves her; Miley just doesn't know it yet. Well, now she does, but anyway. This video is to show you, Miley, how much Nick actually loves you." _Miley stared at the TV shocked. She wanted to look at Demi, but Demi pushed her face back. The video started. It was a picture of Nick and Miley at Patty's. Demi took that picture a while back. In the background was some music playing and then there was a voiceover.

"_Dude, I know it sounds stupid, but I love her already. I really think she's the one for me. Even after two weeks. – But you haven't even asked her out yet (That was Larry, Miley noticed). – I know, but she's just… perfect." _Another picture showed. It was one of Miley, smiling at the camera. Miley recognized this picture from when she spent the first night at Nick's house. Slowly, tears crept into her eyes. Another voiceover.

"_Larry, when did you know that you loved Pamela? – Well, I always knew, but I told her after like… maybe a few weeks. Why? – Well, I'm thinking about telling Miley I love her. At the wedding or something like that. – Already? – Yeah, I just know that that would be the right time. I also know she's the right girl, she's perfect." _Miley had tears running down her cheeks. The next was a video of Miley and Nick cuddling on the couch. Miley didn't know that someone filmed that. She blushed lightly as Demi giggled. In the video, Nick was gently kissing Miley's neck up and down. Then suddenly, pictures flew across the screen of Miley and Nick, kissing, hugging, cuddling, holding hands or just laughing together. Then the video ended. Miley stared at the TV. Suddenly, Nick appeared were Larry was before. What Miley didn't know was that the video that was showing on TV was not from right now. It was from three days ago.

"_Miley, I really hope you saw this. I hope Demi got you out of bed. But anyway, I guess this is my way of saying sorry and telling you that I love you. I love you so bad it hurts. And I don't expect you to forgive me just like that. So that's why I have the whole day planned out for you. Or us, but the thing is, you have to get out of your apartment and go to the place that we both loved most. There will be your first… let's call it hint? Well, Larry's cards here don't make any sense right now. Sorry, it just says that you'll find hints over the day and I'll see you at the end. Just before you leave, let me tell you once again, that I love you and that I'm terribly sorry."_ The video was over. Miley just stared at the TV, silent tears running down her cheeks. Demi thought that were angry tears or maybe sad tears but then Miley started smiling. It was happy tears. Nick put an effort to get her back?

Demi let out a sigh of relieve. She hugged Miley. Miley was sobbing and laughing at the same time. She already kind of forgave Nick after everything she heard and saw. Demi suddenly pulled back.

"Change into your jeans and boots and think of the place you both loved." Miley nodded and pulled on the jeans. She then slipped on her boots. She ran into the bathroom and put on some make-up. But before she could even put on the mascara, Demi pulled her hand back.

"There's no time to dress up. I know, your hair looks like a mess and you look like you haven't slept in days, but you really have to go. And I'm pretty sure you don't even know where you have to go first." Miley nodded and closed her eyes. A place both her and Nick loved? There was Patty's, but she doubted that that would be the first place to go to. Then his apartment? No, probably not. Suddenly it dawned on her. The beach where their first ended! Where he asked her to be his girlfriend, of course he'd mean that!

Miley turned to Demi and grinned.

"Is it the beach?" Demi giggled and nodded. Demi knew where to go of course. She did plan this whole scheme after all.

"Let's go!" Miley grabbed Demi's hand, eager to go to the beach. Demi laughed surprised as Miley raced to the car. They jumped in and Miley drove off. Demi looked at Miley confused.

"I don't get it." Miley sort of laughed.

"What don't you get?" Demi laughed a little too.

"Well you. Yesterday you were moping around and crying all the time and now you're happy and smiling. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but come on, be real. What happened?" Miley giggled a little.

"Well, maybe the video on television? And how Nick looked so sincere when he said that he loved me. And all the pictures and videos. Everything… just everything." Demi smiled happily. The plan was already done, she knew that. She could feel that. The way Miley smiled and laughed again. And her grey eyes turned bright blue once again.

They arrived at the beach after ten minutes. Miley jumped out of the car and ran around everywhere, but she couldn't find anything that would hint something. Demi laughed when she saw Miley look around frustrated. Miley looked at Demi and sighed.

"Okay, only because I know what our favorite place is doesn't mean I know where the hint could be." Demi giggled and pointed to the sand. Miley looked at it with furrowed eyebrows.

"What? Why are you pointing at the sand?" Demi rolled her eyes. She grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her along, up to a sort of hill that overlooked the beach perfectly. Demi pointed down once again. Miley stared down at the sand. She could read words in it.

"_Hey, so I guess Demi helped you here, but that's okay. I'll give you a hint where you have to go to next." _That's where the text ended. Miley looked at Demi confused. Demi sighed and pulled out a paper. Miley quickly opened it.

"_And Demi helped you again. But to write all this would've been way too much. Anyway, next hint, remember our second date? Well, you told me one thing where you love to go and this is where you'll find the next hint. I love you, Nick."_ Miley was still confused. Nick was in Hawaii? She looked at Demi.

"Nick's in Hawaii?" Demi laughed and shook her head.

"No! Why would you ask that?" Miley shrugged kind of embarrassed.

"Well, this thing says that I told him where I'd love to go and that's where I'd love to go. There's nowhere else that I told him… at least not that I know of." Demi rolled her eyes.

"Even I know where you want to go." Miley sighed.

"Of course you know it! You helped them plan!" Demi giggled.

"But I knew it before too. Think hard, you're most favorite place here in NY." Miley tapped her foot and thought a bit.

"Oh my god! Central Park! Why didn't I think of that before?" Demi shrugged and chuckled. They stood around there for quite some time until Demi looked at Miley confused.

"Why are we still standing here?" Miley shrugged and they ran to Miley's car. It took them thirty minutes until they reached Central Park. Miley unbuckled her seatbelt and Demi did the same. They got out of the car and walked through the park.

"Okay, Central Park is way too big for me to figure out where this hint could be." Demi nodded.

"Yes, that's what we thought. So, we decided I should tell you where to exactly look." Miley nodded and looked at Demi eagerly.

"Go on!" Demi smiled.

"Well, remember your third or fourth date – I forgot which one it was – anyway, think back to it. You were here, right? And you were under this big oak tree and you carved something in it. That's where you have to look." Miley smiled and ran towards the big old tree. She found a note stuck to it. She rolled her eyes.

"Either you were running out of ideas or you're just trying to annoy me. Seriously, first you make me run around the beach like a maniac and now you stick a note to a tree?" Demi laughed and rolled her eyes as well.

"Just read the note, would ya?" Miley sighed dramatically, though she was eager to read it.

"_Well, done. You probably think that this was way too easy, but hey! We can't do everything right. Now, the next place is the place we first met. Think hard on this one, because you might even get it wrong. Love always, Nick." _Miley smiled.

"Is it in his office?" Demi shook her head and Miley frowned.

"But we met there first?" Demi continued shaking her head.

"Not when you think back as to what you told me." Miley frowned for a moment until she giggled.

"Oh! Man, I'm stupid!" Demi nodded and got a slap on her shoulder for it.

"Ow!" Demi rubbed her shoulder while Miley rolled her eyes.

"Stop whining, Dem. We have to go to Patty's." Demi nodded and they drove over there. It took them quite some time to get there, but after thirty minutes, they reached the diner. Miley got out of the car. She didn't run this time. She casually walked. Even though she was anxious to know what to do next. Demi followed Miley quickly.

"So, you nervous?" Miley looked at Demi confused.

"Why would I be?" Demi giggled.

"Well, maybe because Nick's going to p… no, wait, you don't even know that!" Miley shook her head and walked into the diner. She looked around.

"Our booth?" Demi shook her head.

"Nope, it's a little easier than that." Miley thought about it for a few moments. Then she grinned.

"A coffee cup?" Demi smiled and nodded.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Miley ran up to the counter. She smiled at Patty – obviously the owner of Patty's – and just waited. Patty looked at her confused.

"What?" Demi giggled as Miley wanted to say something.

"You have to say the password." Miley groaned.

"This could take forever!" Demi shook her head.

"Think back to your first time meeting Nick. Or more like bumping into Nick. What did you say to him?" Miley thought back really hard. There were a lot of things she said to him. What was first?

"Can you define that?" Demi sighed annoyed.

"Yeah, what was the first thing you ever said to him?" Miley thought again until she giggled.

"'Thanks a lot. This is a new dress!'?" Demi smiled and nodded.

"Right again!" Miley turned to Patty and grinned.

"Thanks a lot. This is a new dress!" Patty laughed and handed Miley the coffee cup. Miley read it out loud.

"_Well, either your memory is pretty amazing, or Demi helped you out. Either or, you got the note and that's what's important. Okay, this is your last stop now. And I'll make it extra easy for you. Just go home to your apartment and whatever happens, just follow the arrows. Love, Nick."_ Miley was once again confused. What arrows? But she decided to shrug it off and smiled.

"Thanks Patty. Can I have a latte?" Demi looked at Miley incredulously.

"You're seriously thinking about drinking a coffee? Right now?" Miley shrugged and nodded. Patty laughed again and handed Miley the coffee.

"It's on me. Got get him, tiger." Miley giggled and thanked Patty once again before walking out of the diner. Demi followed Miley. They drove to Miley's apartment. Miley was pretty relaxed. She thought it was over. The whole scavenger hunt thing. Demi smirked knowingly. If Miley only knew.

Miley opened the door casually and walked in. She was greeted with a path of arrows. Miley knitted her eyebrows together and turned to Demi. Demi just shook her head.

"I'll stay out here now. It's almost done." Miley nodded and sipped on her coffee. She wanted to follow the arrows, but Miley held her back.

"No, don't you remember the note." Miley thought back to the note. Then she nodded.

"Right, read the arrows. Are you going to leave now?" Demi laughed and nodded. She kissed Miley on the cheek.

"See ya later, alligator!" Demi walked out of the door. Miley rolled her eyes and picked up the first arrow.

"_The minute I saw you, I loved you as a stranger."_ Miley smiled and walked to the next one. She picked it up.

"_The minute I met you, I loved you as my acquaintance." _Miley smiled again. She walked to the next one.

"_The minute you became my client, I loved you like one." _Miley rolled her eyes and walked to the next one.

"_The minute we were friends, I loved you like my best friend." _Miley grinned. She continued with the next and almost last one.

"_The minute you were my girlfriend, I loved you with everything with me." _Miley's eyes started to water a little. She took the second last one in her hand.

"_Now there's only one way, I haven't loved you like yet and I wish to change that." _Miley just took the next one, not thinking about it.

"_And I plan on fulfilling that wish I had since the first time I saw you. Come to your room." _Miley smiled and ran into her room. In one hand were the arrows and in one the cup of coffee. She opened the door and found the most amazing scenery she had ever seen.

There were rose pedals and candles everywhere. A heart was shaped on her bed and it smelled awesome. Miley sighed and walked up to the bed. She took one rose pedal into her hand and smelled it. She smiled softly. She didn't notice someone walk in.

"I'm glad you're here." Miley jumped and turned around. Nick just walked through the door. Miley's eyes suddenly started watering. She wanted to just run up to him and hug him. But something made her stay where she was. Nick smiled and walked up to her slowly.

"Well, I guess you found me." Miley smiled softly and nodded. She wiped her tears away. Nick smiled at her.

"Do you know what my wish is?" Miley shook her head slowly. She hadn't thought about that yet.

"No, what is it?" Nick sighed deeply.

"Okay, I planned this whole speech out. I hope it comes out right. But first I need to know if you forgive me for even accepting to do that stupid dare?" Miley smiled a little more and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I did after I saw the video." Nick smiled bigger.

"Good, well then I can go on with my speech and won't embarrass myself." Miley smiled an encouraging smile.

"Well, you read the arrows, so you know all the ways I loved you. I was crazy about after I kind of met you at Patty's. I thought I was going crazy, but when you entered my office… I just knew that it was destiny and… the ways I told you I loved you… Gosh, I'm totally messing up right now. Well, have you ever heard the saying 'A man can love a million women in one way, but only a real man can love only one woman a million ways'? Well, I was destined to show you how much of a real man I am. But there's one way that's missing. Or maybe two, but the second one can wait a little." Miley nodded kind of confused.

"And what would that way be?" Nick took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee. Miley gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. She now knew what he meant.

"Well, the last way is for me the best way. I want to love you as my wife. I want to be with you forever. Yeah, I know we know each other for three months and you said you didn't want to be a couple that would rush into things. But I know that we won't be that couple that breaks up after one week because we got tired of each other. I will never get tired of you. I love you with all my heart, more than I've ever loved someone. And I don't ever want to lose that. So, Miley, I have to ask you… will you marry me?" Miley squealed and nodded fiercely. Suddenly, everything bad that happened two weeks ago was forgotten. Nick really loved her, he wanted to marry her! If he wasn't serious, then he wouldn't have asked her. So she just screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Nick laughed happily, though still a little shakily, jumped up and then hit his forehead.

"Dang!" Miley stopped jumping up and down and frowned.

"What?" Nick sighed and pulled out a velvet box.

"I forgot the ring." He opened the box and Miley saw a diamond ring in this box. She gasped again. Nick smiled and put the ring on her finger. Miley admired it until Nick cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah!" Miley jumped up and threw her arms around Nick's neck and her legs around his waist. She squealed and Nick laughed. They stumbled back and fell onto Miley's bed. Miley giggled happily.

"So, what's the last way you want to love me as?" Nick smiled and blushed a little.

"I want to love you as the mother of my – our – kids." Miley smiled big and hugged Nick tightly.

"Well, you'll get the chance eventually." Nick smiled and kissed Miley again. They just stayed in bed all day, talking about everything and eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Present time…

Miley smiled at the thought of the night before. She turned around and kissed Nick. Nick sighed in content and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Miley digs her head into Nick's chest and kisses it. He had pulled off his shirt before he fell asleep, because apparently he was hot. Miley laughed and agreed with him.

Nick ran his hand up and down Miley's arm.

"Wow, if we're going to wake up like this for the rest of our life's, then I can't wait." Nick laughed and Miley giggled.

"Yeah, neither can I." They kissed once again and sighed after they pulled apart. This is the life; they both thought and closed their eyes. Yeah, it may seem a little bit too early to get engaged after three months, but they loved each other and they knew they always would. Some people might think they're crazy and some might say that they're not normal, but if getting engaged after three months wasn't normal, then they didn't want to be normal. They wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. And if being not normal was the price to pay – the only price to pay – they'd pay it any day.

Nick proofed to Miley that he loved her a million ways, Miley believed him. It was the perfect ending to a fairytale story, but this wasn't the ending, this was just the beginning.

**Okay, this was the last chapter of 'A Million Ways'. I had a lot of fun writing it and I loved reading your reviews! Like I said, this is the last chapter and I don't know if there's going to be a sequel. All I know is that this story is done for now.**

**But don't worry, I'm currently writing a new story and I like it so I might post it soon and because I'm sick I might upload it quicker than I usually would. So keep looking out for the new story. And now, I ask you to write a last review for this story. **

**Thank you all for reading it and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you, Christkind2009**


End file.
